Masks and Magic
by abodo
Summary: The great rider war is over. Kadoya Tsukasa had destroyed himself for the sake of the other worlds and yet he lives. Now in a world untouched by riders, he must once again take up a new belt to solve the mysteries surrounding his existence.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own kamen rider or Negima. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Silence.

It was always quiet at library island. It was the biggest treasure trove of books in Mahora campus but nobody ever seemed to visit the remote place in favor of the closer ones, unless the required material was extremely rare. Miyazaki Nodoka thought to herself that the quiet was very peaceful and that she could enjoy the vast collection held within the infinite shelves of the building without restriction. Being a librarian there was very rewarding in its own way. One thing she always found odd was the other librarian. She saw him a lot during her shifts. As far as her knowledge extended, only members of the library exploration club were allowed to be librarians there but the other one who was always keeping her company didn't seem in anyway familiar. She knew most if not all of the members by face after all.

The other librarian was a boy. He could have been an assigned keeper from one of the other schools since the island was not exclusive to Mahora all girl's school. The blue-haired librarian had once asked her senpai for information on who he was, but all she ever got was his name. Kadoya Tsukasa was his name, two years older than she was as he had just entered his second year of high school. Nodoka noted his interaction with people around him was very little, if at all the bare minimum. She had also interacted with him before as well but only in their capacity as fellow librarians. His speech was always formal to the point of patronizing. She remembered some of the senpai calling him a creep, that must have been the reason.

Nodoka couldn't quite put it into words, but she felt that there was something else in that tone of his. "Maybe he's a bit lonely?", she mused one Friday afternoon. Her shift at the library was almost done anyway. With that thought in mind, she approached the quiet boy in his place at a librarian's desk adjacent to her own.

"How may I help you Miyazaki-san?", he snapped up from the leather bound booklet within his hands. Nodoka was surprised by his perception. The air of arrogance around him never ceased to amaze her. Even if there was nothing to be arrogant about, he seemed to exude a natural sense of pride in his existence over all others.

"Uh…", Nodoka felt a bit unsure about her plan of action now at his abrupt interception. She was naturally shy and whatever confidence she built up for her to initiate contact with this young man were slowly waning. "I…um… was wondering… i-if… uh…", she stuttered.

Tsukasa sighed as he placed his book to the side. He folded his hands together in order to get comfortable in this odd confrontation of sorts. "I'm sorry but I am busy with certain matters.", he replied the question that was never asked.

"Huh?", Nodoka bumbled.

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that you were going to ask me out right? In that case I would have to kindly refuse you invitation.", he clarified.

"Ah!", the shy librarian threw her hands up in denial. "No, I didn't mean to ask you out—well I kind of did but… Oh!", the girl fumbled about. She felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment, she couldn't even look at him. When she found the courage to take a peek, she saw him watching her patiently. He was giving her space? No, she doubted it. The small smirk that were forming at the corners of his mouth betrayed his amusement and fueled her embarrassed state further. She covered her face with her hands.

The look semi-neutral look on Tsukasa's face softened, she was definitely not like the brute that he knew all too well. "I'm sorry, if I came off a bit too mean.", the young man called to the girl. She gave him a curious glance. "Please continue.", he smiled.

Nodoka took a few moments to regain her composure before she spoke once more, "I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my friends for a bit in Mahora town. After our shift.".

The real invitation took Tsukasa a moment to process. "You wish to ask me to join you and your female friends? For a shopping trip?", he asked with delicacy.

"Eh?", Nodoka covered her face with embarrassment. She hadn't thought of it that way. She wanted to apologize for her thoughtlessness but the words that came out were, "How did you know my friends were all female?".

He smiled one of amusement, "I guessed. Your uniform does tell me that you hail from an all-girl's school.".

"Oh!", Nodoka felt oddly unintelligent from overlooking that tidbit. "I guess I should apologize Tsukasa-san.", she quickly covered up. "I tried to ask you without considering you situation or feelings."

Tsukasa looked at the young woman before him with her head down. "It's okay. It's just I have things to attend to. Have fun with your friends", he ushered her off.

"Um… ye-yes", Nodoka went on her way to finish the rest of her shift.

The young man still in his seat took up the book he had placed down before. These days all he had were confessions. It was pretty rare for someone to befriend him. He remembered a time where he was with people who smiled with him and whom he derived joy at their expense. "Friends huh? Thanks Miyazaki-san.".

Nodoka could still feel her heart racing from the nerve fraying act she had just put up. Still, it wouldn't be long till she calmed down. Her personal work station always ensured that. It was stacked high with mountains upon mountains of books. Books she cherished with all her heart.

"Excuse me.", a male voice called with a most suave tone. This made the blue-haired librarian jump in her seat. She was so caught up in her own little world that she forgot about everything else.

"Oh sorry!", Nodoka squeaked. "Can I help you?", she asked him.

"Yes", he smiled. "I'm looking for a book that is related to this treasure of mine.", he placed an oddly designed digital camera on her desk.

"Oh?", Nodoka wondered. She picked up the object and observed it closely, trying to find a clue as to which electronics magazine should she start with. It was reminiscent of the newest models with full touch screen back but the oddest thing was the lack of a battery slot, instead there were side slots that suggested a carrying belt. There was no manufacturer name either. She looked up from her examination of the device, "I'll see what I can—"

The young man had already gone. She knew he was odd. There was something not normal about him. Still, for her to say normal would be ironic, she was a magician now after all. Yes, mage as in the ones who shoot fire balls and such. Accurately speaking, she was a mage-in-training. Still, that man was weird even by her standards. It was not something she could explain, it felt almost like he didn't belong at all.

Nodoka glanced at her clock and realized that it was already the end of her shift. The reliever would come any moment. She quickly made to stuff the camera in her bag but pressed down on one of its edges on accident, popping open the memory slot. A piece of paper came flying out. The timid girl was afraid it might've been important or something so she scrambled for it. With it in her hands, her eyes could not help but being attracted to the smooth printed characters written on it. "A book number?", she thought to herself. It was written in the same system as the cataloging of the explored section of library island. She was tempted to search the book out but another look at her table clock told her she might run late.

Nodoka reached for her bag. She felt the camera in her hands and the scrap of paper mindfully scrunched up in between the cold metal and warm flesh. She walked away from her desk with purposeful steps.

* * *

Tsukasa's shift from the library had just ended. A leisurely stroll towards his dorm room was how Tsukasa usually marked the end of his days and the start of his nights. It cut through the secluded area of Mahora near sakura lane where there had been strange attacks the year prior. In his hands was the same book from awhile ago. It discussed the possibility and mechanics of alternate and parallel worlds.

"Reading up on interdimensional physics?", an elder man's voice taunted at the young man. Tsukasa closed his book, turning around as he released a sigh of frustration. The speaker looked the young man square in the eye, "Decade. No, Tsukasa".

"Narutaki", Tsukasa began his irritated speech. "What the hell are you doing here?", he asked with barely kept calm.

The elder man stepped forward as his trench coat swayed with each movement. His spectacled gaze never left Tsukasa's clear ones. "As you know, the last rider war had devastating effects."

"How could I forget?", the young man grunted.

"Yes, you were the victor after all.", Narutaki frowned at the memory of that event. "Still, you decided to avert the worlds' destruction by destroying yourself instead. A noble gesture.", the elder man began to walk past Tsukasa. "For that I must humbly thank you.", he barely mumbled. "Still! ", he stepped away, "There is another threat. Somehow in the stream of the dimensional continuum another decade was created, one who supports dai-shocker and the amalgamation of the worlds.".

"And what does all this have to do with me?", Tsukasa questioned.

"That man will travel through the worlds and destroy everything he comes in contact with, much like you did in the past. He will cause another amalgamation and everything will end. This world upon which you exist now will become nothing.", Narutaki explained.

Tsukasa gripped his book hardly in his hand. "So you want me to fight? You're off your rocker.", the young man challenged. "The decade belt and the ride-booker, everything was destroyed as I was. I no longer have the power to fight dai-shocker or this new decade.".

Narutaki smiled, "Do not worry Kadoya Tsukasa. Preparations have already been made. As we speak, the one holding your new power must be being assaulted by one of the new decade's henchmen as we speak.".

"You dirty—"

Tsukasa took a threatening step forward but Narutaki matched him, pushing against the younger man's shoulder. "You best be going. If you survive long enough, I will tell you of how you came to be in this world.".

The young man's eyes widened. The man knew something he didn't. The only reason he was studying paranormal dimension theories was to solve that very riddle. He was about to ask another question but was cut off as a barrier that took the shape of liquid silver engulfed himself and Narutaki. The next moment, the elder of the two had already disappeared.

"Narutaki you bastard.", Tsukasa ran a hand through his short brown hair in annoyance. He stalked away from the park in search of the one holding his new system. He had absolutely no leads on where the holder could be but if that weasel from another dimension was right then all he had to do was follow the screams.

* * *

Blue hair dangled over similarly hued irises, appreciating the piece of literature before them. "Nodoka!", a voice had called to the owner of the deep blue eyes.

"What is it Yue-chan?", replied Nodoka.

"If you read any more then they might start to charge you. We're in a bookstore, not a library after all.", reminded the diminutive Yue.

"Ah I forgot", the timid librarian blushed. Her circle of friends that accompanied her were actually only her room mates. Saotome Haruna and Ayase Yue. She had felt the need to buy some new books recently after feeling that the thousandth time of reading midsummer night's dream was one time too many. Her roommates offered to accompany her but Haruna, the ever busy artist, was stuck with a nearing deadline. Right now, it was only the two of them Nodoka and Yue.

Yue tipped her head to the side to get a better view of Nodoka. "You okay? You look somewhat out of it.", Yue asked with concern.

Nodoka immediately raised her arms in front of her like a ward from accusations. "No it's nothing!". Actually, she was still thinking of the object resting at the bottom of her bag and that strange man that handed it to her. She may have been a timid girl but she had to admit, that guy was kind of cute. Her blush deepened at the thought.

"Are you sure you're okay Nodoka?", Yue raised the librarian's long fringe as she touched their foreheads. "You don't seem to be running a fever, though you are kind of warm.".

"Re-really, it's nothing!", Nodoka tried to keep Yue's interrogation about her health at bay. It was then a scream was heard. The two looked out the large store window to find some sort of insectoid monster ripping through the town. It was taking hold of anyone within arm's reach and tossing them into random directions. The people were in a panic.

The two girls nodded in agreement as they ran out with training wands that both kept in hiding. "Practe Bigi Nari! Ardescat!", Nodoka called out. It was the basic flame spell but the mage in training had already called upon it enough times that her proficiency made it into a huge spray of inferno.

"Foa Zo Cratica Socratica! Fulguris albicanus!", called Yue. A ray of white lightning and violent winds smashed into the monster, sending it smashing into a building while it was distracted by the fire.

The monster walked out from the crumbling remains of the wall it had been magically propelled into. It's skin red from the heat of the attacks. It turned even redder as its body began to increase in temperature.

"What's happening?", Nodoka paniced at the sight.

"I don't know but we have to hit it before it finishes what it's doing. Foa Zo Cratica Socratica! Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!", Yue wailed.

"Practe Bigi Nari! Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!", Nodoka called out as well.

The spells flew right into the monster, blasting much rubble in the radius. Luckily, there were no people nearby to be hurt from the collateral damage after the combined efforts of thirty magical arrows of light. But it didn't seem quite enough though as the monster stood as it had before. It's skin began to melt and peel off. The already grotesque carapace gave way to even more frightening features. Its fore-arms had mandibles that leaked of poison liquid. The face itself had similar features. On it's back were spider legs that moved as another 4 extra pairs of arms. All of it's compound eyes stared at the girls before it called out. Space rippled as multiple green skinned insectoids that looked like cocoons leapt into the battle.

"Kya!", Yue screamed as one of the monsters came from behind and dragged her away.

"Yue-chan!", Nodoka screamed out for her friend. Another worm tried to carry her off as well until the sound of blows being dealt sounded and the claws around her arms felt no more.

"Are you alright Miyazaki-san?", came a familiar voice.

"Kadoya-san?", she spoke in wonder.

"If you're well enough to speak then you're well enough to run. Go!", he commanded as he kicked at a charging monster. He cursed as his first kick only stunned the monster and he had to kick it once more to send it away. "One after another, you worms never change.", he commented as more new pupae worms came onto the scene. He charged one and sent it sprawling with a stunning punch and jumping knee. He could only concentrate at one at a time in his state and did not notice another worm attacking an opening on his side.

"Practe Bigi Nari Ardescat!"

A torrent of flames engulfed the worm before it blew up in green fire. Tsukasa looked at the source. "Miyazaki-san?", He said in wonder.

She nearly nodded in reply as she launched another spell at an incoming monster. Tsukasa moved as he kept the monsters at bay with only his fists and whatever strength he could muster. He needed to find the system that Narutaki spoke of but he couldn't just leave Nodoka like this.

From afar, the newly evolved spider worm watched as his minions battled to a stalemate. If he didn't connect this world with his master's then it would be quite a problem but for that to happen would require a very important event, like the murder of one of its denizens by one from their world. At this rate, nothing would ever happen. He decided to move on his own accord. The girl making fire was the most problematic so she would die first.

Tsukasa dodged another worm's punch and pushed it along to send it smashing into its brethren. He was feeling the fatigue of fighting. "I'm pretty out of shape", he mumbled to himself. From his chaotic vision he saw the arachnid worm move forward. It opened its mandibles fiercely at its target. The young man followed the wrom's line of sight to Nodoka. He practically tackled her off her feet as webbing blew out of the monster's mouth.

The two were pretty jogged by the impact but the battle heightened senses they had kept them at focus. Tsukasa had a pretty good view of the webbing's miss. The post lamp it hit had melted right where the web hit.

Nodoka on the other hand was preoccupied with another issue. Her bag had been flung off from the impact and the contents of it strewed all over the streets they fought on. Her eyes immediately found the object the young man had given her and a book that had familiar library catalogue codes written on it. When she had them in her sights, she made a mad dash for them.

"Miyazaki-san!", Tsukasa caught up to her. "We have to go!", he grabbed her hand since she was still looking about for her things. She turned to him but his attention was no longer on her, it was on the objects in her hands.

He grabbed the digital camera in her hand. It was plain white with odd black highlights. The sides of the lens area marked with blue and red designs. "This is…", he recalled something in his memory. He looked to her. "Where's the book?", he demanded.

"The what?", she asked him as if he was delirious.

"Where's the book?", he demanded once again, painfully taking hold of her shoulders.

She raised her other hand which held a small green leather bound book. Tsukasa snatched it out from her dainty hand. He turned his back on her to confront the worms. He paused a bit and told her. "I'm sorry but please, for now run. I'll be okay here on out.".

Nodoka watched disbelievingly as he faced the army of watching worms. "You can't possibly beat them all alone.", she said.

Tsukasa held the camera up. "Watch me.", he said. He placed the camera at the center of his waist. The camera instantly responded as a belt extended from both sides of the camera and latched together on his back. The book in his hand seemed to quiver and fade away. He pulled out a flash card with a symbol of a bar code like mask on. He jammed it in the memory slot and closed the shutter. "Henshin", he declared, slamming his hand on the picture button. The camera began to whir and click to life.

"KAMEN RIDE: D-D-D-CIDE!", the belt bellowed. Tsukasa distorted and faded into various shadows leaving a silhouette of static of himself. The shadows converged once more and from them came forth an armored person. Black card like slabs seemed to embed themselves into his helm, lighting up his violet eyes. White colored most of his suit with bits of black here and there. Designs that are reminiscent of modern angled art graced both of his arms. The left was blue while the right was a shade near pink.

The worms couldn't quite process what had just happened. What they did know was that this new being was an enemy and had to be dealt with. They charged forth with full intent of overwhelming this new foe.

Tsukasa merely watched as he took his D-album, the device from which he retrieved the memory card and switched it to a sword mode called Sword-cide. He rubbed together the bands on his wrists. The worms coming at him were ripped to shreds as he ran past them quickly at sub-sonic speeds, slashing at each one he crossed.

The arachnid worm called more of his brethren after witnessing the destruction of the others. The young man in the armor sighed as he ran his finger over the edge of his sword, "It seems I'll have to stop this at the source.". He pulled out another memory from his D-album, this time it had the symbol of a kabuto-mushi on it with the word ZECT written over. He slipped it into the memory slot and closed the slot head. He pressed on the picture button.

"KAMEN RIDE: K-K-KABUTO!", the belt announced with a bomming stutter.

Tsukasa's belt released the hologram of another belt and he walked right into it. When his body hit the image, the image became real and latched onto his waist. The young man smiled behind his mask. A mechanical insect descended from the skies and landed in his waiting hands. "Henshin.", he declared again. He slid the Kabuto zecter in place and teal colored scales covered his whole body, forming into a very bulky armored being. He then tugged on the mechanical beetle's horn, loosening all the armor on his body. "Cast off", he announced pulling on the horn.

"CAST OFF!", a voice different from the last one came from the belt. The armor blasted off and whatever worm that was unfortunate enough to be hit by the speeding chunks of metal were immediately sent to oblivion. The horn on the helmet's mask flipped up and divided the single visor into two insect like eyes. After setting in place the machine sounded again, "CHANGE BEETLE!".

Tsukasa locked eyes with the arachnid worm as he held out his arm in invitation and said, "Shall we begin?". The worm screeched and disappeared from view. Tsukasa smiled as he announced, "Clock up.". He slapped his hand against the left pad of his belt. The belt's voice echoed the command as the young man entered the world of light speed.

Nodoka was already surprised when Tsukasa had took on those armored forms, but she almost became hysterical when he suddenly disappeared into thin air. Only moments later, all the surrounding pupae worms in the area exploded. She screamed in reaction to the emerald flames that lit up the air.

In the world of light speed, Tsukasa had just dispatched of the worms with the kunai-gun's kunai mode. He ran a finger over the blade as the last of them exploded. He noticed the Arachnid worm approaching the frozen Nodoka so he let loose his mizer bombers, little mechanical drones that resemble the kabuto zecter, from his ZECT mizer. They flit out of the four release ports quickly one after the other till there was a small cloud of them. They all reached the worm before it could reach the librarian and assaulted the monster.

The arachnid worm realized that swatting at the drones was futile so he jumped away from them, right into the waiting kick of Tsukasa in Kabuto's rider form. "Is that all you've got?", the young man asked the fallen creature with as much respect one had for dirt.

The beast replied with a blast of its acidic webbing from one of its arms. Tsukasa quickly pulled out his kunai and split the web in mid-air, careful to dodge the split semi-fluid in case it would stick to his armor. The beast sped away from its place on the floor. The armored youth sighed at the fact he had to chase that thing down. "This is just getting tiresome.", he grumbled.

He followed the worm in a blur of speed. Soon enough he had caught up on the skyway bridge and opened fire from his kunai-gun's gun form. The shots struck the monsters right in the back. It decided that enough was enough when it turned back on Tsukasa with all eight legs on its back extending. It walked on four of them while the upper four were used to keep the armored youth at bay.

Tsukasa parried every blow struck his way with skill. They were fightinf on top of cars though so his footing slipped, letting the creature strike him in the chest. He fell from the immense height as witnessed by the arachnid worm. The monster screeched as it pulled on two unmanned cars around it and flung them down at Tsukasa.

The masked Tsukasa saw the attack coming, as well as the unassuming people within. He cussed as he shot at the bridge support, chipping away at them only a little. Using the rubble as steps, he jumped up to the cars and relieved the passengers from their soon to be metal coffin. He placed them on the side walk of the skyway before turning his attention back to the confused worm who was still in mid-air. He took a leap as well with kunai-gun in axe mode. He smashed the monster into the ground with the weapon in his right hand. His left pressed a button on his belt.

The deep mechanical voice of the belt came to life saying, "ONE". Tsukasa slashed upwards, sending the monster flying as he pressed the next button on his belt. "TWO", the belt sounded. The monster screeched as it finally got back on its feet. The young man finally pressed the last button which prompted the belt to say, "THREE".

Arachnid worm charged as Tsukasa turned his back on it. "Rider kick.", were Tsukasa's whispered words as he pulled the horn switch to activated position. The belt echoed the same in mechanical gusto of "RIDER KICK!". He returned the horn to its normal position as charged tachyon energy coursed through the armor and into his leg. By the time the process finished, the monster was already at his back.

Moments from being struck down, Tsukasa spun with a lightning fast roundhouse kick that blasted straight through the worm, causing a big explosion of green flame.

* * *

Back with Nodoka, she had found Yue collapsed on the ground. At first she had paniced because of what injuries the girl might have obtained from the battle but they were no more serious than a few cuts and bruises that stained soft skin. Later she was relieved to realize that Yue's unconsciousness was only due to excessive use of higher tier spells in their arsenal.

"Are you all right?", Tsukasa's voice asked causing Nodoka to scream in surprise. "Is that any way to treat the one who saved you? Either way, the coast is clear. You should take that person to the closest hospital you can find."

"I've already called for help, they should be here any minute now.", she told him, noticing that he had undone the transformation on himself.

"I see. That's good.", he got up and began to walk away.

Nodoka called out to the young man, "Wait! Where are you going?"

He tilted his head back saying, "Home.".

"B-b-but aren't you going to help me?", Nodoka asked in dismay.

"You're a magician aren't you? I'm sure I shouldn't hang around if more of you people are going to pop-up.", he explained.

Nodoka struggled with herself for a bit to find a way to keep him there. He had defeated those monsters with relative ease compared to her and Yue. When he and the monster both disappeared she had no idea of what had happened. She quickly searched for her friend after all the pupae worms had suddenly blown up. She was sure Tsukasa had done all that as well. There were a lot of things she wanted to ask him but at least this one question she had to know the answer to. "Just who are you?", she asked.

Tsukasa was almost out of earshot before he stopped at the screamed query. He turned around to face her. "Just a passing by kamen rider, remember that.", he pointed at her in emphasis.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence.

It was what surrounded her again. In the aftermath of the battle, she was taken by her friends, the ala alba, to their club house which was Evangeline's resort. The afore-mentioned owner was a powerful vampire that was training the whole of Ala Alba including Nodoka. There, they had Yue rest while Nodoka gave them the details of what had happened. She told them everything she knew about the monsters and the armored warrior that helped them. Ofcourse she had left out the fact about the armored warrior being Tsukasa or her involvement in his gain of that power. For some reason, it felt as if the time was not right. There was still more she needed to know before she could give herself the right to speak freely about him.

"_I'm just a passing by kamen rider, remember that."_

Those were the words he'd left with her since they last met. She was back in the library now with the very person who left her those cryptic words. Beyond the quiet were the sounds of them both shelving books. He was working on one while she worked on the other.

"Do you need something from me?", Tsukasa said with a bored tone.

"Huh? Uh oh not really…", Nodoka stuttered. For some reason Tsukasa felt very intimidating right now as he placed book after book with barely a glance at the code numbers. Amazingly enough they were all correct. She shelved a rather heavy volume that came with a thud.

"That's the wrong book.", he noted as he peeked at his own quarry.

"Eh?", the timid librarian said in astonishment. She checked the book to make sure. He was right, the book was more of a tome filled with myths and legends, it certainly had no place amongst scientific references. She had simply assumed it to be an old encyclopedia of sorts. She pulled it down with a huff. "It's amazing how you could tell without looking Tsukasa-kun.", she praised.

"Tsukasa-kun?", he paused to raise an eyebrow at her. He watched as the girl's cheeks grew redder than his new suit's right arm. "It's fine I guess.", he dismissed. The red hue diminished but a pink tinge remained on the girl's cheeks. "By way of your question, it's simple enough to tell which books belong and which books don't by the sound they make and the way they feel in your hands.", he drawled out in afterthought.

Nodoka felt very impressed, "You must know these books by heart then Tsukasa-kun. That's amazing."

"Not really.", he continued his disinterested shelving of the books. "If you spend enough time with the books then you'll just know. I hang around this section a lot so I am familiar with them, stick me anywhere else and I'll be as clueless as the next person. Though I'm sure you know more about the books in the library more than I ever will.", he finished shelving the last book.

She blushingly took it as a compliment mumbling to herself, "N-not really."

He laid eyes on her stack of still to be shelved books and gave her a raised eyebrow. "Need help?". Nodoka squeaked as she quickly turned back to her task. Tsukasa heaved a sigh of exasperation as he reached over into her pile and began to sort them into their proper places.

Nodoka saw this and protested, "P-please th-th-this is my re-responsibility."

"Non-sense", Tsukasa replied. "I'm a librarian too. And besides, two people work faster than one right?", he smiled at her.

Nodoka stared for a bit before smiling back and saying with much happiness, "Yes.". Quietly the two of them continued to shelf books until the end of their respective shifts.

The day quickly receded to the light of sunset, turning the sky red. The two librarians stood outside the doors of their volunteer workplace as they prepared to set-off.

"Long day.", Tsukasa groaned as he popped the kinks that had set in from the day of silently arranging books.

Nodoka agreed, "Yes it was.". She wondered as she watched him suffer from the same weariness that most people did, how he could be so proficient in combat. He didn't quite look the part to be a fighter. "You're really strong."

"Am I?", Tsukasa said with astonishment. The reply suddenly made Nodoka nervous as he might have noticed her talking about yesterday's happening. "Well", Tsukasa rubbed his arms, "I guess I did lift a ton of books today.".

The timid girl let go of the breath she subconsciously held. "Yeah, those books were really heavy.", she told him.

The two walked across the bridge that connected with the main land. It was a pretty quiet walk after discussion of their duties had died away. Nodoka wondered if she should ask talk to him about yesterday, maybe it would lessen the tension she felt around him. On the other hand, she worried that it might be a touchy subject though so she shouldn't pry too much. If he was okay with everything then he would have shown himself to her friends right? Instead he opted to leave before they witnessed his very presence in the area. He's being secretive about his own powers but he didn't press her if she had revealed anything about him this morning. It was messing with her mind as much as when Haruna had interrogated Yue and herself about the existence of magic.

"Is anything the matter Miyazaki-san?", Tsukasa asked with mild concern. She looked at him with curious eyes. "Is something on your mind?", he pressed after seeing that look.

"Uh…", Nodoka began nervously, "How should I say it?". As if she could find no better answer than what she already had in mind she stopped and bowed, "Thank you for saving us yesterday.".

"Yesterday…", Tsukasa echoed as he turned to her.

The timid librarian girl blushed under her long fringe. "Yes, the fight yesterday afternoon with those monsters. If you hadn't stepped in then we would have died.".

He shrugged, "There's no need for that, I had my reasons for facing them. If you want to thank me then your silence about me is good enough.".

"You trust me?", Nodoka asked with a hopeful tone.

He gave her a quizzical look, "As far as I've seen, I've yet to be spirited away or have someone watching my every move. So yes, I trust you've yet to talk about me.".

"Thank you.", Nodoka told him.

"What's there to thank for?", he wondered, walking on.

The timid librarian girl caught up to stay in stride with him. "Your trust, I'm very grateful that you trust me. We barely met before yesterday so I'm very happy.".

Nodoka felt a hand land on her head, mussing up her tidy blue hair. "Don't forget you saved me too.", he said irritably. "We'll separate ways here.".

Nodoka looked around after fixing her hair. They had already crossed the bridge, Tsukasa was already going his own way homeward. She panicked a bit at his reaction to her last statement, she believed everything was going fine but he suddenly got so angry. "See you tomorrow!", she screamed in panic. His sole reply was a raise of his hand signaling a "whatever" sort of response.

Tsukasa grumbled to himself at how embarrassed he got after that Miyazaki girl thanked him for trusting her. He wasn't lying when he said that but it didn't mean that it was unconditional. The way she said it was like they were friends. He stopped in his walking. "Friends, haven't had one of those in a while.", he mumbled as he looked around to watch all the people around him. It was still the same old park, but with the difference that this was the start of the weekend. People flooded the park on free days to play. Adults, children, teens, it didn't matter what age group. No one seemed to be alone in that place but himself.

* * *

"Practe Bigi Nari Ardescat!", Nodoka called out the spell as brilliant flames shot out of her training wand.

"That's pretty hard core.", Haruna watched in fascination as the flame produced by the training spell could have been mistaken for an actual offensive weapon.

"Not really.", Nodoka commented while keeping the flame ablaze. "This is just a warm up, the real training comes after I've decided on my spell key. Evangeline-san suggested that I keep up with my old training so I'll have enough mana to spare during my study of higher level spells."

Haruna nodded, "I guess that makes sense, but your really getting into this whole next level thing. Even asking personal instruction from Eva-chan though it's only on an advisory level."

"I'm glad she accepted.", Nodoka turned to her spell as she held another training staff in hand. "Because of yesterday's battle, I realized that everyone won't be there all the time. That's why I have to train more.", she gripped the second wand tightly. "Practe Bigi Nari Fulgur!", she commanded as sparks of electricity began to emerge from the wand tip. The fire from her initial spell began to die down as her mana transferred to the second spell. She closed her eyes and concentrated on regulating the mana flow. Soon enough the fire was back to the five foot bonfire it was while the electric spell she had been working on was beginning to form a small plasma ball.

"Whoa!", Haruna was impressed. "Did Eva-chan teach you that?".

Nodoka shook her head. "This is just something I came up with last night. By training with two spells at once, maybe I can learn to control my magical energy more efficiently while at the same time increasing my mana stores."

"You never really took combat training so seriously. I can definitely smell something more than just needing it in the future.", Haruna said coyly.

"Eh?", Nodoka's split second distraction almost caused the flame and ball of electricity to flicker out.

"I mean, monsters, training really really hard, a mysterious masked warrior come out of the nowhere to save you.", the fangirlish manga artist ticked off her fingers before her mouth shaped into a knowing "o". She gave Nodoka a sly look that the timid librarian didn't like at all. Haruna innocently asked her question, "Did you give up on Negi-kun and decided on this masked guy?"

The lightning ball exploded while the flame became a torrent of cremation. Her face was absolutely red. Trying to imply her and Tsukasa was really out there even for Haruna. "Tha-tha-that's not it!", the librarian protested, not noticing that she was burning more than just a few cinders into the roof.

"Ah Nodoka! The roof! The roof!", Haruna panicked as she ran around in search of a way to keep the fire from spreading.

A few minutes later when things had seemingly calmed down, the two sat down to discuss what had made Nodoka nearly burn down the magically self-restorative villa.

"Sheesh Nodoka, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I'm sure nothing would ever change you're preference of Negi-boy as your one and only.

"I know that Haruna-chan but really. Saying that me and him...", she covered her face as an embarrassed shade covered her face.

"Oho! Is there something that you're not telling us?", teased the brunette mangaka.

"N-no!", Nodoka squeaked. Oh no, she was being too obvious. If Haruna got wind that she knew who the masked warrior really was then that was it for Tsukasa.

Aforementioned gossip cackled as she felt something was definitely being kept from her. "Nodoka-chan", she said sweetly as she approached the shuddering girl. "Let's have a heart to heart talk.", she pulled the girl closer. "I've been your friend for as long as I can remember.".

"Uh huh…", Nodoka nodded with dread.

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other right too right?". It was becoming déjà vu from the time when Haruna learned about magic. "You should tell me. I mean, he isn't an old friend or anything right?". The mangaka purred in the nervous girl's ear.

Nodoka shivered under the pressure that Haruna had put her under. Would she cave? No she couldn't.

"If you don't then I promise that I really will sell that doujinshi about you and Yue in BDSM.", she cackled evilly.

Nodoka's eyes widened in shock, "N-no, please! Not that!"

"Oh it doesn't have to come to that.", she smoothly traced the edge of Nodoka's face. "That's only if you tell me what you've been hiding.".

"I-I-…", Nodoka didn't know whether she should tell about Tsukasa or not. On one hand she would be embarrassed for life, the other, she would be betraying one of the few male friends she had ever managed to make. "I…", Nodoka stuttered as she bit her lip in thought.

_I trust you_

"I can't!", cried Nodoka as she broke down into tears.

Haruna panicked again as an unprecedented crisis presented itself. "Aww geez now you're just making me look like the bad guy.", Haruna comfortingly hugged the blue-haired girl.

"But-but—he said that he trusts me. I don't want him to hate me.", Nodoka buried her head in Haruna's bossom.

The brunette's eyes softened after hearing those words. A 'he' for Nodoka's friend was indeed very rare. Since childhood she shied away from them so much that some felt her to have some sort of aversion to the male species. "If this friend is so important to you then I won't press any further.", with that the two of them stayed for awhile longer

* * *

The very next day, Nodoka had decided to visit Tsukasa in order to ask him what he meant when he said that he was just a passing by kamen rider. After Her little talk with Haruna, she realized that though it was nice of him to trust her about his identity, there were still a ton of other things he had not told about himself to her. It might have been selfish of her but she wanted to know more about him, that way she could trust him as well. To get to Tsukasa though, she had to obtain his address first so her current destination was towards library island.

What Nodoka didn't notice was the fact that she was being followed.

"Hehehe… Nodoka, since you won't tell me up front then I'll just have to snoop around.", a familiar gossipy mangaka cackled from her place behind a street post. "You may have kept me from some really big news with those puppy dog eyes and natural cuteness that you possess. But no more shall you thwart me!", she declared with cackle at full blast causing some pedestrians to look at the conspicuous girl with a sense of wariness.

Nodoka had just been thinking of what she'd ask Tsukasa as well as what order she'd ask him in till a voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Hey, you.", the voice called out.

The timid girl looked to the side where the voice had come from. She saw the familiar features and said in surprise, "The person who left me that camera!".

He stopped a couple feet from her, holding his hands up like a parody of a criminal. His face was set in a grin saying, "Guilty as charged.". His attire of white khaki pants, blue vest and slate gray shirt had not changed since she had seen him the other day in library island. His feathered hair swayed lightly with the wind as he ran a hand through it. "So what're you up to?", he asked with a disarming smile.

"N-not much.", Nodoka stuttered as the young man observed her nervous yet casual looking self.

"You look better with your hair up like that.", he noted to her. She blushed further. It was true, she'd had her hair up today and she were a casual dress unlike her uniform but nothing too nice compared to the attire she kept for date's with Negi.

"Th-th-thank you.", she bowed in thanks. She continued to speak, asking, "Is there anything you need from me today?".

"Oh you?", he said aloud as if wondering what he was doing. "Not really", he pocketed his hands with a shrug. "I was on my way to visit Tsukasa."

Nodoka's eyes widened at the young man's words. "Y-you know Tsukasa?", she questioned anxiously.

He gave her a smirk, "Yeah I do. I know him quite well actually. We're somewhat similar after all.".

"You you're a kame-", Nodoka's words were cut short as the young man placed a finger on her lips.

"Hush", he commanded. "This is no place to talk about such things.". He took hold of her hand and kissed it, "A reward for yesterday. You'll know about me eventually but for now Tsukasa is more important. His survival will be required for this world to continue.", he winked at her as he walked away leaving her red-faced and very embarrassed.

"Now…", the young man thought to himself as he eyed a suspicious bush hiding a very suspicious young woman. "It's best if I deal with interlopers of this fateful meeting.

The young librarian girl touched the spot of her fingers where the young man's lips had brushed. She realized that there was a scrap of paper in her hands only after she opened the hand that had been kissed. Inside was an address written in similar penmanship to the catalog code that fell from the camera. "So he was leading me along?", she thought to herself. She shrugged it off, it was no time to be hesitating. She decided to think on it later after meeting with Tsukasa.

Haruna was miffed. First off, some guy tried to pick Nodoka up or something. She couldn't blame him, the librarian looked absolutely cute right now. He was putting on his street wise charms on her too, going as far as emulating gentlemanly manners by kissing her hand. Why could Nodoka get such a great guy's attention but not her? Well, that was besides the point. The problem was she lost Nodoka after the bush she hid behind suddenly caught fire, lighting up a bit of her outfit.

Right now Haruna was on her way back to the dorms to get a good change of clothes in favor of her slightly singed clothes right now. Now that she thought about it, bushes didn't just light up in flames out of nowhere. She swore that she heard some sort of machine, like a laser or something. She chuckled waving the notion away, "Nah, I must be spending too much time with Chachamaru or something.".

Somewhere in the trees of the park, the young man who met with Nodoka leaned against the trunk of a rather large tree, spying on Haruna. "Guess that's it for you. It was rather mean to follow someone to a private meeting. No matter.", he pushed off the tree. He patted away dirt from his clothes as he pocketed one hand while slinging the other over his shoulder. "After all, when this is all over, I can get some really great treasure.", he smiled to himself while tightening the grip on a high-tech gun over his shoulder.

* * *

The morning sunshine was a baneful foe. You could never strike it down and it somehow always found a way to drag you away from sweet sleep. Even the mighty Kadoya Tsukasa was not immune to this thing. He ran a hand through his messy bed hair.

"So you're finally up.", came the voice that Tsukasa didn't want to hear in the morn of waking up. He never wanted to hear it again, period. "Tsukasa", Narutaki sat by the desk at the opposite end of the young man's room.

"Narutaki, "Tsukasa gave him a glare. He immediately covered his head with a pillow and sunk back underneath his covers. "It's just a dream. No, a nightmare, yes, a nightmare, definitely a nightmare." , Tsukasa grumbled to himself

"I assure you that this is no dream.", Narutaki stood up. He walked over to the bed side and dragged the covers off the stubborn youth. "As you can see, I am certainly real enough to keep you from sleeping in any more than you already have.", Narutaki demonstrated.

"Get out of my dorm.", Tsukasa commanded with vexed lethargy slurring his words.

The elder man straightened his coat in indignation, "Hmph, and here I thought you'd want to hear about your relation to this world already."

Tsukasa bolted upright from his bed. His eyes were dead set in a baleful glare against the elder man, only off-set by his messy state. "Stay.", he commanded as he got off the bed to brush his teeth. "15 minutes, just till I can get my coffee.", the young man rubbed his unadapted eyes.

As promised, the fifteen minutes passed as if they weren't there in the first place. Tsukasa was dressed in a magenta shirt along with a pair of black slacks and matching leather shoes. He had an apron on whilst he cooked breakfast. Mug filled with coffee lay contently on the counter top as Tsukasa cooked and snuck sips in at the same time.

"It seems you've been studying more than just inter-dimensional physics.", Narutaki commented from his seat at the dining table.

"Unlike most other young men.", Tsukasa paused to flip the omelet in mid-air, landing its uncooked side on the pan. "I don't believe that cup ramen is good for long term sustenance.", he finished it with a sprinkle of freshly ground black pepper.

"Good point.", Narutaki nodded as a plate of mouthwatering ham'n cheese, tomato, bell pepper, onion omellete was placed before him.

Tsukasa plated up the last of his morning dishes consisting of toast with an assortment of condiments, the aforementioned omelet and a refill of his favored mix of coffee.

Narutaki raised an eyebrow, "There is a third plate.".

Tsukasa rubbed his temples. It was going to be a pain. "I expect a third person.", he told the man.

"And you expect me to discuss this before him?", Narutaki questioned.

"Her", Tsukasa corrected. "She has the right to know.", the young man solemnly sipped his cup of coffee. He had been aware that she would come to him for answers at some point. So he baited her with words of trust. If his estimations were correct, the girl would come to him about now.

A few weak taps against Tsukasa's dormitory door sounded someone's arrival. "She's here.", the young man commented as he rose from his seat. He opened the door with a greeting.

Upon seeing the man at the food laden table, the girl turned to the room's resident. "That man—", she began.

Tsukasa gave her a look, "It's alright Nodoka. Whatever he has to say, we'll both need to know.". He walked past her and pulled up a third seat. He gestured to her grandly, "Would you care to join us for breakfast?".

The timid librarian girl gulped at the tense atmosphere. She stiffly took her seat and prepared herself for whatever revelations that may be said within the room.

Narutaki calmly settled himself in with a bite of the omelet before he began to speak. "I assume you are the one Diend has approached?", he asked Nodoka.

"Diend?"

"Kaitoh?", the two other occupants questioned. Tsukasa's having more alarm than any curiosity.

"Yes, Diend agreed to assist me in the procurement of Tsukasa's abilities as a rider. After all, there is no treasure that he cannot steal.", Narutaki finished another bite with a drink of coffee.

"That man…", Nodoka took out the pieces of paper she had obtained from following his instructions.

"Let me", Tsukasa held out his hand for the scraps. A quick look let him know immediately that it was indeed in Kaitoh's handwriting. "Tch!", the young man tossed down the papers. He took a swig of his coffee.

"Good.", Narutaki commented. "Now that I've confirmed her identity and have both of your attentions, I'd like to begin.". Narutaki waved hand through the air as the silver mist like wall emerged once again and consumed the three of them along with the diningware.

Nodoka was in awe as she watched themselves float in the sea of stars. "Wow, this is amazing.", she looked all around her.

"This again.", scoffed Tsukasa with a calming drink of his brew.

"Yes. The reason why you arrived here and why you even exist Tsukasa, all begins in the time of seven years ago. Long before decade or diend were conceived in even thoughts.". Within the darkness emerged a boy, a very familiar boy at that.

"Tsukasa.", Nodoka voiced.

Narutaki nodded, "Indeed that is Kadoya Tsukasa.". The young version of Tsukasa walked into the void as the black emptiness suddenly began to shift. "He was an existence that was born outside of existence itself.", Narutaki began. "He belonged nowhere and nowhere did he stay.". The darkness finished warping to show an elder version of the child Tsukasa attending classes. "He reached an uncharted world, one untouched by kamen riders. There he studied and nurtured his natural talents.". The scene shifted once more, to a Tsukasa that was only a year or two younger than the current one. "When he reached the age of fifteen, he realized that the world he stayed at did not accept him either". The younger Tsukasa was developing photos then threw them away after seeing that they were blurred. He turned to all his other pictures, none of which were clear. "He decided that if no world accepted him, then he would create one.". Darkness once again comprised the vision as Narutaki took a sip of coffee. "Then came the idea of a system that could assimilate a part of each world and bring forth a new world that was greater than anything else.".

"D-cide", Tsukasa spoke grimly.

"Exactly.", Narutaki spoke with an equally grim expression. "Shortly after realizing its shortcomings, you created both Decade and Diend from the data within D-cide. In order to finish either products though—", the darkness became a scene from a nightmarish throne room with monsters of unimaginable shapes were all cheering on the shadowed king that sat upon the authoritative seat. "you required an organization to help supply you funds.".

Tsukasa slammed his mug on the table as he looked away. "Dai-shocker.", he whispered.

Nodoka almost fainted in shock after the shadow upon the man on the throne lifted to show an elder looking Tsukasa looking upon the monsters like a king would watch over his people.

Narutaki dispelled the vision which then turned to the rider war. Countless riders were already blasting away at each other. At one point, one could see kamen rider Kiva's, dragon castle hybrid, Castle Doran spitting fireballs at oncoming aerials. Another side were an army of Smart Brain Riotroopers charging in with flying high-tech motorcycles called Jetsligers. It was total chaos.

"This is awful.", Nodoka watched as the carnage went on and on with seemingly no end in sight. When the last explosion died down, the three of them watched in varying degrees of interest, with Nodoka being the most intrigued, as a monster resembling a Chinese dragon was thrown to the side. Behind it was a bright light as an armored figure that hovered a dozen feet off the ground began to descend lightly.

"That is…", Nodoka swallowed nervously. "Decade?".

"It is.", Tsukasa admitted. It was hard enough to have to kill his friends to survive but to relive it all again was just pushing it. He almost regretted using his favorite mug because he felt like the handle would snap at any minute under his tightened grip.

"The rider war's end was in Decade's favor.", this time the vision completely dissolved, sending them back to Tsukasa's dorm once more. "He saw everything he had lost though and destroyed himself in a wish to atone for what he had done." Narutaki stopped once again.

Tsukasa glared at the elder man, "Don't tell me that's the end of it. You haven't even told me how I ended up here.".

"All in due time.", Narutaki mentioned as he took another swig of coffee. Angering Decade was one of Narutaki's little joys and even though time was of the essence to him, seeing the impatient anger in Tsukasa sent him smiling. "This is the complicated part for you see, during the time after the rider war, you had an internal struggle whether to end your own existence to save all or stay as you were and destroy everything, that moment created a ripple in the continuum of existances."

Tsukasa noticed that Nodoka was scratching her head in confusion and decided to shed some light on it. "He means I created a parallel universe.", he told the timid librarian. He turned to Narutaki with a neutral look on his face, "Branching theory correct?"

Narutaki smiled, "Exactly. But once the branch has been cut off, it doesn't always die.".

"Transmigration.", Tsukasa continued.

"Correct again.", Narutaki said with an annoyed smirk. "The 'you' that had destroyed yourself then was relocated back to the 'you' of five years past, to the time before D-cide was even dreamed up.", the elder man finished.

"Then why this world?", Tsukasa asked impatiently.

Narutaki smiled at that, "Because she wished it to be so.".

"She?", both Nodoka and Tsukasa gasped.

"Hikari Natsumi.", Narutaki finished.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: reminder I do not own Negima or Kamen rider. Both have their respective copyrights. Do not sue.

_Hikari Natsumi_

Tsukasa lay in his bed with D-cidriver in his hand. He was here because Natsumi willed it to be so. He held the device tightly in his hands. Narutaki, the bastard decided to treat him like some sort of pet. He left immediately after mentioning Natsumi and kept all the other answers for all his other questions. "Like a master hanging a bone over his dog.", Tsukasa said disgustedly.

In at the dining table just below the sleeping area, Nodoka sat alone, staring at the untouched feast save for the one set eaten by Narutaki. She had thought that by coming here, she could learn the answers to her questions. She succeeded in her task but the answers had only led to more questions. She gripped her skirt tightly. Tsukasa's true identity, his past, this girl called Natsumi. It all felt so unreal even in her already skewed sense of reality. If there was one thing that she could definitely tell was real was Tsukasa's sadness. That kind of life, no matter if one fell into darkness or ascended into the path of light, would have been a life where unimaginable sadness must be burdened.

Nodoka climbed the steps that led to the elevated sleeping space of Tsukasa's room. The young man heard her approach and eyed her warily, "What do you want?". The last thing he needed was a pity party. He'd long accepted his life for what it was and he didn't want anyone telling him how unfortunate he was for it.

It mildly surprised Tsukasa though when the first question from the timid librarian was, "This Natsumi was important to you, wasn't she?".

Tsukasa sat up from his contemplating position, supporting his arms with his knees. He watched her carefully as her eyes showed nothing but concern and sadness. "She was important, very important.", he whispered the last phrase.

"was she your girlfriend?", Nodoka knew better than to ask but something in her was really begging to ask the question.

Tsukasa shook his head. "I don't know. We were close, but not that close. To me she was something like that but completely different.", he closed his eyes as he remembered that time they were stuck in the world of the shinkengers.

_Okaeri, Tsukasa_

"To me", Tsukasa turned to Nodoka with a wistful smile. "She was home. I made her angry but she could still smile at me. I told her that I never wanted to see her again but she welcomed me with open arms. She was an idiot, not knowing anything about me but completely accepting me like that.", the young man ground out as he looked out the window.

Nodoka took slow deliberate steps as she thought about the words he had just told her. She was at the foot of his bed when she spoke, "I think she was very strong.". Tsukasa didn't bother to face her as he kept his gaze out the window. Nodoka continued on nervously, "This Natsumi-san must have been very amazing. She may not have been strong enough to protect you but she was strong enough to protect your heart. I think not many people could do that. To believe in something that could end in yourself being hurt, to be strong for the person who makes you weak. Definitely, that person must definitely have been strong.". She smiled softly when she saw the expression on Tsukasa's face. "Why don't we eat breakfast Tsukasa-kun?". Tsukasa nodded without facing her. "I'll go on ahead then.", Nodoka said as she went back down to the dining table.

Tsukasa made sure she was away now before wiping the tears that had gathered in his eyes. This girl was getting to him. She reminded him so much of Natsumi, blindly trusting people. He sighed as he made sure he was presentable before going down to the table. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Nodoka just sitting there waiting for him. "Okaeri.", she told him happily.

Tsukasa scratched his head as he approached the table. When he was close enough, he reached out to muss up Nodoka's hair again. "What's with that stupid "okaeri" business? This is my place after all.", he said irritably as he took his seat. He cut a piece of omelet and placed it in his mouth to chew. He saw the happy expression on Nodoka's face as she tried a bite of her own.

"It's delicious.", she commented.

"Of course it does I cooked it.", Tsukasa commented. Of course the food tasted better, even though it had been half an hour since he cooked it, breakfast felt warmer than it had ever been.

* * *

Ayase Yue was a very logical girl, the only exception being the time she fell in love with Negi-sensei that formed a live triangle between herself, Negi and her best friend Nodoka. Now logic told her that what happened the day before yesterday was something that did not involve magic in any way shape or form, maybe, but still she was going through every article she could find on cross-dimensional humanoid insect races in her artifact. When a few came up but not resembling the ones she saw, she went to magical armored warriors that Nodoka had described. They were all military magic knights but none of them had the ability to singe handedly annihilate a whole swarm of enemies with only one warrior in a moment's notice. It was vexing that she had fainted before her enemies. She used up everything she had casting spell after spell. At best she counted beating thirty of the monsters before she stopped bothering to concentrate more on bringing them doom.

The vertically challenged girl was about to check the next article before a very silent Haruna walked into the living room. Yue noticed that the brunette was so deep in thought that the smaller girl's presence was not even noticed. Haruna just went to her dresser, completely undressed down to her undies which for some reason made Yue very uncomfortable. Haruna changed back into a more homely outfit, sat down at the table in the middle of the room, and took a rice cracker from the snack basket that Yue prepared.

Yue sweatdropped as she spoke, "If you're going to munch off my snacks, you may as well act like I exist.".

Haruna suddenly snapped to attention, "Oh I didn't see you there Yuechi!". The brunette began to space out again as she dipped her hand in the basket for another cracker.

Yue gave the girl a flat glare as the brunette continued to munch on the diminutive girl's food. "What's the matter?", she spoke while delving back into the information in her book.

Haruna kept silent for a moment, save the sounds of the crunching rice crackers. "I think I'm in love.", was the simple toned response.

"I see.", was Yue's only reply. A moment of silence passed before realization set in. "Wait you're in love?!", the smaller girl demanded for a truthful answer. Haruna nodded absent-mindedly. Yue swallowed the lump in her throat as she continued, "As in –in- love?".

Haruna nodded again. "I just can't get him out of my mind. The way he smiled and those devious looking eyes just make me feel all giddy.", Haruna giggled.

"And you met him how?", Yue asked in astonishment.

Haruna tipped her head to the side in thought. "I saw him trying to pick up Nodoka when I was following her.".

"You what!?", Yue screamed in horror. She rubbed her temples before trying to form some sort of logical line of thought in this topic. "Okay, so first question, why would you fall for a guy who was hitting on somebody else?".

Haruna shrugged, "He was hot. I wasn't quite taken with him at first but then I thought about him a little and it just snow-balled from there."

"What exactly do you like about him?"

Haruna almost swooned as she blushed with all the fangirl sparkles, "Oh he just seemed so devious and impish that I couldn't help but find it attractive."

"What happened between him and Nodoka?"

"Oh he was trying to put the moves on her and she seemed to decline. He kissed her hand and just left.", Haruna shrugged.

Yue crossed her arms, tapping her right fingers against her right arm. She was starting to get the gist of the situation but one last thing bugged her. "Why were you following Nodoka?".

Haruna stiffened at that question. It was one thing for her to know and normally she'd blab it out without a second thought but yesterday with Nodoka crying so hard on her was basically burned into her memory.

"What's wrong Haruna? You look sick?", Yue asked the elder looking classmate.

Haruna wiped the guilty look from her face and quickly thought of a cover up. "Why!?", she suddenly screamed out in half-faked despair. "What I want to know is why Nodoka gets the attention of such great guys, it's not fair!", Haruna acted.

Luckily for the brunette, though Yue was a great perceiver of an act, her experience in making faces for drawing character expressions gave her a bit of experience in acting. In short, the philosopher girl bought the act. Yue was currently thinking along the lines of, 'I think how you're acting right now has something to do with it.'. The words that came out though were, "Don't worry, it's alright. Nodoka's just a bit special is all."

"It's not fair!", Haruna wailed louder. Hopefully, this little act would keep Nodoka's secret a bit safer for the moment.

In Yue's mind though, she was thinking that something was going on with her best friend. That was what logic was telling her, right now though she had to deal with a very illogical roommate. "Stop sniveling on my artifact!"

* * *

"It's a bit late but this debriefing is very important to us right now.", an old man with extremely long eyebrows spoke from behind the majestic wooden desk of the equally grand office.

"Dean Konoe, I understand your concerns but does that mean that you expect more of these events to come?", middle aged Takahata-sensei, a man in a white suit who was well versed in magic and even revered as a celebrity in the magical world, spoke with a bit of caution.

"Indeed I do.", the elder man coughed. "I've received word that these incidents will continue to spread around. Already other places have been hit by this disaster. Mages from mundus magicus and even from our school have already deployed all over on covert armies in battling this threat. The few who remain here within Mahora's walls are combatants that have no prior connection to outside so as of this moment, Mahora is very susceptible to these vicious creatures.".

"The ala alba will be here to help dean Konoe.", stepped up young Negi Springfield, english teacher and homeroom teacher to one of the oddest and most magically inclined class in all of Mahora.

"Thank you Negi, though it pains me to send such youngsters like yourselves into the battlefield, I'm afraid that this time it may be our only option.", the old man sighed, as if he had just aged a dozen years in those short moments.

A girl with raven hair rubbed the old man's shoulders as she reassured him, "Don't worry grandpa, I'm sure everything will work out okay. You don't have to worry about me either, I'm sure Secchan can protect me.".

"To my last breath", another raven haired girl nodded as she held up her prized nodachi named Yuunagi.

"Thank you everyone", the old man said in appreciation. "Please stay vigilant, the threat can come to us at any moment, we must prevent any and all casualties.". He picked up a folder from his desk before speaking once more, "Now about this masked warrior in your reports Negi-kun. Is it true that he defeated approximately thirty to fifty of those monsters in the blink of an eye?".

The child teacher nodded, "I was unable to witness it for myself but my trust in my student who did see it first hand tells me it is the truth."

Dean Konoe nodded as well, "It is hard to believe such a powerful individual exists within these walls. We have been unable to locate this masked person or any individual who may be this masked warrior. A second priority after the reinforcement of our defenses against the monsters is to assess whether this warrior is friend or foe. For now, we will take him into account of any situation as a wild card."

Everyone agreed as they continued to discuss the details of what had happened the day before the last. When the meeting had ended, Negi walked out of the dean's office with many thoughts in his head of how to combat the threat.

"Boy.", the familiar voice of his master, Evangeline A.K. McDowell called to him.

He turned to her, "What is it master?".

She gestured for him to follow, "We have to talk.".

They arrived at the roof a few minutes later. A few moments were spent in getting comfortable enough before the tension was broken. "Boy", Evangeline began, "That Miyazaki knows something.".

Negi furrowed his eyebrows together. "Of course she should know something, she was one of the first to be involved in the attack after all.", the young boy said in confusion.

Eva merely shook her head. "You're too dense and trusting for your own good boy. Miyazaki is hiding something from us."

"She has nothing to hide!", Negi exclaimed in defense of his student.

"I can think of one thing.", Eva seemed to be thinking very complex outcomes already from the given situation.

"That is?", Negi asked even though he dreaded the answer.

"The identity of that masked warrior.", she finished.

Negi was completely incredulous. He tried to open his mouth for a comeback but he could not make any coherent thought.

"Think about it.", Evangeline pressed. "This person who saved Miyazaki, when she spoke of him she tended to be very nervous of what she said.".

"She must have been afraid of him", Negi reasoned.

"But why would she be afraid of someone who saved her?", Eva challenged. "That girl is stronger than she looks, I doubt she would cower in fear from just a mere show of power. The relation between I and her is proof enough.". Negi could not argue with that. Still he did not want to hear the only possible reasoning, though Eva thought otherwise. "The only possible reason is for her to protect this person from us.".

It was there that Negi found a weakness in the logic, "But we're her friends, if she knows that person then she should introduce us so we can work together."

"I've already taken in human emotions into account boy.", she glared at him. "The only other outcome is that this masked warrior holds both a close relation to Miyazaki and a secret he does not want anyone to know. In the worst case, he may be a greater threat to us than those monsters are.". She turned to her gynoid maid Chachamaru, "Come Chachamaru, let's go home. I need my afternoon tea."

"Yes mistress", was the artificial girl's reply. Evangeline quickly disappeared through the doorway and down the steps but Chachamaru lingered for a few seconds as she watched the child teacher in his emotionally torn state. "Stay strong sensei", she said mostly to herself before descending the steps as well.

Negi could not accept that Nodoka could be accomplice to an enemy. Even if his master says it to be so, he still believes that she's innocent. If she was helping the enemy, then this masked warrior must have tricked her. He gripped his knuckles tightly, he was going to find this person and make him tell what he knew.

"Negi!", a familiar telepathic call reached his mind.

He immediately reached for a card with a picture of a red haired girl wearing armor and holding a huge sword on it. "Asuna-san what's wrong?", Negi asked in alarm.

"The monsters that Honya told us about, they're here at the girl's dorm. Kyaa!", the voice cut off as metal sounded against claws.

Negi quickly pocketed the item with a stony gaze. He grabbed hold of his staff and rode on it as he flew at mach speeds. The masked warrior could wait, right now all he hoped was that he would make it in time to help his students.

* * *

Nodoka had just been walking back to the dorm before she was suddenly attacked by the same pupa like creatures from the other day. She was at an empty park now so unlike the other day, she could use her pactio card safely without anyone's watch. She pulled out her card as she called, "Adeat!".

Her outfit changed from the casual dress blouse to a thick parka with bunny ears on the hood. Her knee length skirt changed into loose shorts that reached just above the knee. Most importantly, in her hands appeared a book as she pulled out a wand from her sleeve. She pointed at the monster with a shout, "What is you name?".

That didn't seem to work though as Comptina Daemonia, the artifact around her finger, remained inactive. "It really doesn't have a name?", she exclaimed as she prepared for the rushing creature. "Practe Bigi Nari, Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!", she called out as arrows of light began to form and fire themselves at the creature. The pupa worm took a couple of hits and staggered at the amount of magical punishment it took. When Nodoka saw that it was working, she tried the modification commands that she had been working with. "Perpetuus!", she commanded as the arrows of light came pelting down once more upon the creature. This time they came non-stop.

Offense had been the concentration of her training these past two days, 3 hours of each spent in Eva's resort. Evangeline had advised that rather than increasing her raw capabilities which would take months and learning new spells which would take weeks to be combat ready. The best way would be to add small twists to her current arsenal.

"Practe Bigi Nari Ardescat!", She ran forward as she pointed the wand with the three foot tongue of flame at the creature. It began to burn and redden before exploding in green flames that sent the young mage-in-training unconscious.

When all seemed silent, a few more worms began to crawl out from where they hid. Making sure that there were no more interferences or resistance that could keep them from their mission, a group of three worms stepped up. They had seen how quickly the girl dispatched one of their kin. Truly the leader was right in deciding that this human had to be dispatched, had she been conscious it would've taken a slew of them to kill her. The pupa worm nearest to the girl began to raise its clawed arm in attack.

Blasts littered the offending monster as it was blown away. "Sleeping beauty needs a kiss from her prince, not a claw from the beast.", a familiar voice calmly stepped onto the scene. The worms watched as he slowly made his way towards them. Another worm tried its luck to kill Nodoka but the young man merely shot at it with his weapon of choice, a high-tech gun, called the Diendriver. He shot at them a couple more times to drive the monsters away. As he reached Nodoka's side, he took a glance at her and shook his head, "That Tsukasa, doesn't he believe in walking a girl home?".

The three worms had enough of him as they screeched and molted into more superior forms. Their carapace turned red and melted away to reveal ant-like heads. On their chests looked like chest plates that could open out. The rest of their body looked wiry but very strong with the armored carapace.

"Guess I'll take care of you guys first.", the young man smirked as he pulled out a card from his jacket. He loaded it into the gun.

"KAMEN RIDE", the Diendriver sounded.

The young man pointed the gun upwards as he announced, "Henshin.".

"DIEND!"

The trigger was pulled and fired out a gray mass of energy. Three different colored silhouettes of: red, green and blue flit about him before converging on his person to form a gray suit. The gray mass of energy above divided into slabs that inserted themselves into his helmet. Finally cyan blue filled in most of his suit.

Kamen rider Diend, that was how he was known in this form. Diend, the same one Tsukasa knows as Kaitoh Daiki. "Three on one is a bit one sided.", Kaitoh started out as he pulled three cards from his belt. "What say we even things up.".

He loaded them in one by one, each time the Diendriver called out, "KAMEN RIDE". After the last card was loaded, Kaitoh aimed forward and fired. Three masses of energy shot forward with static silhouettes flitting around them.

"KETAROS!", the Diendriver announced as a bronze armored warrior with a centaurus beetle design formed from one gray mass. "HERCUS!", this time a warrior with silver armor resembling a hercules beetle appeared. "CAUCASUS!", the last gray mass formed into an armored warrior which was mostly gold with some parts of slate-gray.

"Hmm…", Kaitoh commented, "One too many.". "Ah well.", he shrugged as he fired a round at one of the ant worms. Taking that as a signal, the riders went to face the enemy. Hercus and Ketaros double teaming one ant worm while Caucasus took another. Diend himself took casual steps towards his opponent, firing at every chance. Slowly he upped the pace of his walk into a run. The tesla bands on his armor's wrists sparked for a moment as he blurred and clobbered his opponent worm with the butt of the Diendriver. "You're really weak", he commented as he loaded another card into Diendriver.

"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"

Kaitoh held the gun forward as he fired continuously. The shots curved and weaved in mid-air. They still hit the worm despite their seemingly obscured trajectory. The ant like monster was taking hits one after the other. When the worm got its bearings straight enough, while enduring the blasts, it activated clock-up and disappeared into the world of lightspeed.

Kaitoh held his fire as he said, "Well that's not good.". After the last sound left his mouth, a blow to the chest sent him flying back a few feet. "At least I know he's still around", the young thief grit out. He took out another card from his belt and loaded it into the Diendriver.

"ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!"

The cyan armored rider vanished into thin air. As if wondering where his enemy went, the worm went out of clock up. It looked around but found nothing. It turned to its right and found itself staring down the barrel of Diendriver. It spun again and found four of the armored warrior pointing the same weapon at it.

The Diendriver sounded as if taunting the worm, "ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION". The four riders fired their shots at once and sent the worm to the next world in a blast of emerald flames.

There was no time to celebrate though as the summoned Ketaros was blasted away by a blow from one of the ants. Diend merely sighed as he pulled out one more card. He loaded it into his weapon.

"ATTACK RIDE: CROSS ATTACK!"

The golden Caucasus, as if hearing a signal, kicked away his enemy worm. Hercus charged forward with his kunai gun in axe mode as it announced, "RIDER BEAT!". Hercus smashed the weapon right into the body of the worm in a tackle. He pushed forward carrying the worm towards him. A ways behind the worm was Caucasus who was preparing an attack in wait. The golden warrior pulled down the lever on the machine at its left hip. "MAXIMUM RIDER POWER: RIDER KICK!". The golden warrior kicked at the charging pair. The end result being the worm exploding on contact with the tachyon charged foot while Hercus merely rushed through under the attack.

Diend's side, he was handling the last worm with no time to watch his minions. He kept it from using clock-up by raining it with melee attacks but as he expected, they were not doing much damage. He was a ranged fighter, if his weapon of choice was not clue enough. On the next attack that the treasure sniper launched, the worm expected it and countered the attack with a blow of its own. Kaitoh flinched from the impact giving the monster enough time to open its chest plate and fire a volley of acids. There was no time for him to use another card as the acid was in mid-air, but there was no need for it as both Hercus and Caucasus jumped in to take the blow for him.

"Loyal soldiers to the end.", Kaitoh said grimly as he pulled out the last card. "It's time to end this.", he loaded the card in.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE", Diendriver announced as Diend aimed it at the worm. The ant worm had a very bad feeling about this so it tried to activate clock-up and escape to the light speed world but a strong vortex was sucking it in towards the weapon. The vortex was caused by a large tunnel formed by dozens of holographic cards. Kaitoh silently pulled the trigger the the mechanical voice finished with a gusto. "DI-END!". Blue green energy poured from the weapon's nozzle and bathed the monster in pure destruction.

After the destruction of all hostiles were confirmed, Kaitoh spun the Diendriver on one finger as his transformation ended. He walked back to Nodoka and carried her bridal style. "Guess I should take you somewhere safe.", he told the unconscious girl. With Nodoka in his arms, who was still wearing her pactio outfit, Kaitoh decided the best place would be the cabin in the woods, assuming he himself did not have to meet with its dangerous occupants.

* * *

Tsukasa was washing the last of the morning dishes when beeping suddenly erupted in his room. He put down the plate he had been drying as he searched for the source of the sound. He checked his alarm clock but it was hours away from going off again and he had turned the alarm off. He checked his celphone but that wasn't it either. He turned to the source which was the bed beside the work desk. He was searching.

"Oh right.", Tsukasa sounded like he'd just remembered something. He quickly rushed forward and grabbed hold of the D-cidriver which was sounding like crazy. He held it up and stared at the touch screen which showed the ZECT logo. "Kabuto huh?", he tapped it with a finger which prompted the machine to project a 3D map image of mahora. The young man had almost forgotten that he had auto-mapping and inter world detection installed in the D-cidriver.

When the 3D image came up, Tsukasa almost dropped the camera in shock. Almost half the streets of Mahora were filled to the brim with red dots that indicated worms. "How?", he wondered. He noticed a plac e with the highest concentration of red dots and quickly navigated the image to zoom in and give live feedback. It was the Mahora girl's dorm. The whole place had become a battlefield with some girls fighting, he assumed that they were with the mages seeing as one was wielding a giant sword while the other fought with inhuman grace and maneuvers. He cussed as he stopped the images and took off the apron. He wore his coat with D-cidriver and D-album in his pockets. He pulled the door open with thoughts wondering of a timid librarian's safety.

He expected to close the door with a slam but no sound came. In fact, he noticed that he wasn't holding a doorknob anymore. Tsukasa looked around cautiously. "This place", he took in the familiar sight of night and the fountain that still ran water.

"Welcome back, Kadoya Tsukasa", a young man with brown hair and chestnut highlights stood casually at the fountain's paved edge. "Or should I call you D-cide now?"

"You again.", Tsukasa brought up both of his henshin devices.

The young man waved Tsukasa's anger off. "I understand that you hold a grudge against us but it had to be done. To save our worlds and to save yours, the alternates of ourselves and you yourself had to cease existing, as my colleague Kenzaki had stated.".

"You didn't win.", Tsukasa taunted the young man in disdain.

The brunette paused, "That is true, but in the end we achieved our goal.". That fact burned Tsukasa a lot as the reminder reached was given.

"Then what do you want with me now? Have you come to destroy me again?", the grieving rider demanded of the brunette.

The brunette look towards Tsukasa and shook his head, "No, we have not. Instead we have come to ask of you a question.".

"And that is?", Tsukasa baited cautiously.

"D-cide", the brunette began. "Will you fight for this world?".

Tsukasa seemed to stop in all living functions from his thoughts to his breath for but a few moments. Fight for this world as he had Natsumi's? Could he do it? "I-", Tsukasa started. "I-", doubt was beginning to seep in. "I-", would he be rejected in the end? "I-"

_Okaeri_

"I don't know!", Tsukasa said in despair. "There's someone I want to protect but this world, I don't know if I can protect it."

"Natsumi wouldn't be happy if she heard that Tsukasa", a familiar young man with wild hair came into view.

"Yusuke?", Tsukasa turned to the new arrival.

"You're the man who taught me how to be king, so you should act like it.", a young boy stepped forward.

"Wataru."

"This isn't like you're usual confident self, cheese", another youth with side swept hair commented.

"Kazuma", Tsukasa said in wonder. "And it's chief", he added which made Kazuma scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Even if it is only for the sake of one friend, didn't we agree to fight till the end?"

Tsukasa turned to the speaker who was a middle-aged man nearing his late forties. "Minami Kotarou."

"We kamen riders", a man with black biker vest and pants came up.

"All of us", a man in gray Japanese dogi with wooden geta continued.

"Even we who are not riders", a young man in a red vest with jeans patted Tsukasa's back.

"Will lend you our strength.", spoke another with clothes that resembled a detective from the 1940's.

A whole army of riders appeared from the dark night, some of them being the exact same rider as others. The young brunette from before spoke, "D-cide, we the other forms of your friends, the alternate forms of your friends have decided to lend you our strength. The melody of your heart right now is weak but I'm sure it will become strong and beautiful.", the young brunette stepped back. "We will guide you where you have to be, you have our blessings. Do what you must as a kamen rider, as Kadoya Tsukasa.".

Tsukasa felt as if he had just awoken from a dream. At first he kept his eyes on the brunette boy then he realized that it had become bright, when he looked around him to see himself on the roof of a building near girl's dorm, the young man was no longer there. He ran over to the edge of the roof and saw the battle occurring. Tsukasa looked up to see a child on a stick flying towards the battle.

Negi was just about to slow down as he was near the girl's dorm. As he passed a nearby building's roof, he noticed a young man standing there as if watching the battle. For a moment, as Negi flew by, their eyes met. As if time slowed down and both were trying to make sense of the other's existence. The moment passed soon and Negi made a speedy landing by jumping off his staff and landing a couple spinning kicks on two unfortunate worms. He looked up to the same building and found the young man no more.

"Who was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Rastel Maskil Magistel! Centum lancea lux lucis!", Negi called forth the spell as hundreds of lights pierced right through a mass of worms, immediately destroying them. The lances of light went farther and impaled another group of worms before completely fading out.

Dust whipped up from all that power in the spell. A cough sounded from the dust before the swing of a large sword sent the dust flying. "Darn it Negi! Go a bit easier!", screamed Kagurazaka Asuna, an irate red-head with her hair in twin-tails.

"Move it!", came a cold warning as shots fired past her. The resident miko and mercenary, Tatsumiya Mana, had just arrived on the scene. Her handguns were still smoking as she casually strolled about the battlefield, firing pretty much everywhere at once.

Off to the side of the battle field, worms were flying, literally. "Let's go-aru!", chirped the perpetrator as she sent another batch of worms flying with a punch. Another firm stomp to supply her power, using it as a step in for the follow-up shoulder tackle. The kung-fu mistress of Mahora, Ku Fei, sent another a wall of worms tumbling.

Up above where seemingly endless sky existed, a blur came flying in to land into a band of worms. Nagase Kaede had arrived. She pulled out a few shuriken with explosive tags on them and tossed the weapons to any foe unfortunate enough to be in her line of sight. Explosions ripped the alien ranks apart. One worm took notice of the bombing along with its compatriots. It was completely oblivious to the death incarnate behind it in the form of a kunoichi with a kunai.

Short reached arms were no match for a five foot long nodachi as it cut graceful paths through the worms' bodies. Sakurazaki Setsuna, Shinmeiryuu swordswoman, stood proudly amongst the green beasts as she cut them all down in a lethal dance of death.

"Go my faithful minions!", cackled Saotome Haruna. Her artifact born golems smashed through the worm ranks and killed pretty much anything alien around her. "How's that for ya?".

"A bit too loud.", commented the ever serious Ayase Yue. "Foa Zoa Cratica Socratica!", she called for the spell's name. "Ventus Vesica!", she finished as winds rushed forward towards the worms. A pupae worm took it head-on, barely fazing it. It continued on its lunge but before its feet could leave the ground, it fell apart as if a sword had just cut it to pieces. A large explosion of emerald sounded.

"Only one?", questioned Haruna who was flaunting her mass amount of kills.

"Like I said, you're a bit too loud right now.", Yue looked elsewhere with a sagitta magica ready for whoever was to meet her wand. It was then the worms that had been around the chopped up monster began to fall apart themselves and blow-up as well. The number totaling about eleven, three more than what Haruna could dispatch at once with all her deployed golems, which left the mangaka gawking.

* * *

They're strong. Tsukasa watched disinterestedly from his perch on the building. He'd rushed out so quickly to find that girl he didn't even stop to think that maybe someone from this world strong enough to protect her had already gotten her somewhere to stay safe. He felt like such an idiot.

"They don't need me.", he heard himself say.

His eyes widened in surprise. That was strange. He heard his own voice speak. But his lips never opened even once.

"Surprised?", came his voice again. Another Tsukasa stepped out from behind the stairs that led into the building.

"You, you're…", Tsukasa grit out.

"A worm? Well yes I am.", the alien spoke as the clothes and human skin fizzled into a translucent mist that showed the blurred shape of what clearly could not be human. It put on the smug look Tsukasa always had in the past when he was still traveling the worlds as Decade.

Tsukasa-worm stood by the railings, watching as his brethren were being slaughtered by mere human beings. "They're pretty energetic, those humans.", it said in amusement. It swiveled its sight onto the kamen rider but there was no reaction save for a glare. "Those worms are from a special gene pool though.", it sighed in disappointment. "I daresay those humans will run out of steam in the next five hours or so."

"Heh", Tsukasa sneered at his doppelganger. He took his place by the railings as well, watching the inhabitants of Mahora battle it out with invaders. "They're a lot stronger than they look. They won't fall to a bunch of loser insects like that.".

"Oh?", the worm smiled when it heard the proclamation from the kamen rider. "Would you have so much confidence if you knew this was only the scouting force?".

"Scouting?", Tsukasa turned to him with incredulity.

The Tsukasa-worm was now the one sneering. "We worms are not nearly as limited as you humans. Our numbers are almost infinite, that is why we travel space and colonize worlds. Those meteors that we used to drop onto earth are only pods. What fools those discoverers were, to assume it was a nest.", the worm Tsukasa finished by snapping its fingers. The skies above the dorm grounds warped into dark portals, cackling with green energy. Hundreds of worms suddenly began to spill onto the place.

Tsukasa was surprised when D-cidriver began to beep like crazy.

* * *

Evangeline was enjoying a rather pleasant cup of tea when she heard the commotion outside. Through her room's window, she could see the bright day turning dark. A frown marred her doll like features as she huffed, putting her cup of tea down. She straightened herself as she walked to the cabin's front door.

"Take care of our guest Chachamaru.", she bid her gynoid maid as she passed by the couch.

Chachamaru nodded in recognition, "Yes mistress.". The artificial female turned back to her task of watching over the unconscious Miyazaki Nodoka who had just turned up on their doorstep.

Eva opened the door as she stared down the large mob before her home. "Sorry, but one occupancy only.", she warned as she began to put all her physical combat skills to good use. Aliens or not, seal or no seal, the worms were no match for a shinso of Eva's caliber.

* * *

Kaitoh had just rid himself of a rather troublesome package as he called it. Troublesome but he didn't quite mind carrying it a bit longer. The young man had just broken out of the forest when he spotted the large crowd of worms before him. He sighed in exasperation as he ran one hand through his hair. One of the worms charged him so he brought out the other hand with Diendriver shooting the creature down into green flames.

"That idiot Tsukasa.", Kaitoh grumbled as he spun the henshin device and pulled out a card at the same time. "Just did him a favor and he does this to me.", he loaded the card into the gun.

"KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!"

* * *

"Right now.", worm Tsukasa spoke, "there should be at least a couple million worms with hundreds of thousands more coming every second worldwide.".

"How?", the young man cringed at the revelation.

The Tsukasa worm smirked, "That's quite simple. The pod that dropped to the world of kamen rider kabuto merely held five thousand worms at best. A nest is much more innumerable though. We navigate those rocks like we do a spaceship. A true nest has at least two to three billion worms.". Tsukasa worm dropped the human guise completely but kept the image of Tsukasa's face in a misty energy to speak, "But we are a special nest of worms. We are the Formicidae worms, workers and soldiers in complete sync with each other. We specialize in our numbers so we have at least four or six times the regular number of worms than a standard nest.". The worm cackled at the enraged expression on Tsukasa's face.

"That's it.", Tsukasa roared as he let the D-cidriver wrap around his waist. "I'll definitely destroy you!". He snapped up the memory card from the D-album. "Henshin!".

"KAMEN RIDE:D-D-D-CIDE!"

Tsukasa's body turned dark as shadows split away from him, leaving a static silhouette of himself behind. The shadowed images first resembled him but as they flit about they changed into one of an armored figure. Black card like slabs formed above his head. The shadowed silhouettes converged on him to form the armor and helm of his rider form. The slabs came down to take their place on him as color flooded his suit white. The arms bore angular designs that were colored cyan on the left and magenta on the right.

"Getting serious are we?", the wormed taunted. It rubbed its sad excuse of three fingers together as micro spiked skin sounded against each other in an almost metallic grate. The features were definitely antlike but it lacked the acid shooting chest plate that the ones Diend fought. Though the lack of armaments, it was certainly more intimidating with much larger claws and mandibles. On its head were horns that resembled a crown.

"I'll turn you smash you flat you damn bug.", D-cide cursed as he pulled out his D-album in Sword-cide. Tsukasa swung his weapon wide and powerful. The advanced worm hopped back to avoid the strike. The missed blow cut right through the steel railings with sparks showing the intensity of the contact between the two metals.

"Temper child, we have all day.", the worm taunted again.

"Bastard!", Tsukasa charged forth. He swung down the D-album with as much speed and power he could muster. The worm stepped forth into the blade's reach, seemingly being slashed. 'No resistance?', Tsukasa thought in surprise as the swing went right through with unexpected force that sent the rider spinning in place.

The worm had a look of amusement on it as it kicked Tsukasa off the ground. "A bit clumsy aren't we?", it joked.

Tsukasa slammed onto the cement roof. He pulled himself up with his weapon. He was getting sick of being mocked, more so since the enemy was using his voice to do it. "Shut up!", he growled lowly. He made an upwards strike that the worm walked into as well, again no resistance. The kamen rider stepped back as he made slash after slash, dealing no damage at all. The ant worm merely swung against the rider who barely got his weapon up to defend himself from the incredibly agile blow. It sent Tsukasa staggering back. "Damn you!", he cursed, converting the D-album to its Gun-cide. "Eat this", he said. The tesla bands on his wrists sparked as he entered sub sonic speeds.

Shots were fired from various angles but still no effect as they harmlessly passed through the worm.

"Ha! You can do better than that can't you?", the worm called out as it completely disappeared. Tsukasa's speed shooting was brought to a halt as the worm's spine riddled hand grabbed hold of him by the helm.

"How?", the struggling young man grit out.

The worm snorted, "How? How indeed.". It tossed the captive rider to the side. Before Tsukasa even hit the roof, he was sent smashing into the ground with a carapace hardened fist. "You must be an idiot to forget boy.", the worm reminded nastily, "Clock up.". With that the worm disappeared from sight again.

Tsukasa struggled to his feet. "If it's clock up, then I won't lose.", the rider brought out a card with a beetle emblem and the word ZECT printed over. He slotted it in and activated the memory.

"KAMEN RIDE: K-K-KABUTO!"

The D-cidriver released an image of the belt. Tsukasa quickly stepped into it with the command of henshin which the belt echoed as a red mechanical beetle slid onto the buckle. Blue green scales of energy flashed across the barcode like armor and replaced it with gun-metal plating. "Cast off!", Tsukasa pulled on the beetle horn.

"CAST OFF!", the armor loosened and shot off in all directions, leaving behind a sleeker red armored warrior. The horn flipped up and split the blue visor into large insect eyes. When the changes were done, the belt announced, "CHANGE BEETLE!".

Without further words or ado, Tsukasa slapped the left waist pad of the belt and activated clock up. Everything slowed to a seeming halt. The worm had been waiting all this time, hopping around the buildings. It caught sight of Tsukasa, "C'mon! If you want to beat me then just try.". It cackled as it jumped towards the girl's dorm.

"Crap.", the double henshined rider cursed as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

The battlefield was completely raging as the combat intensified. The resisting humans had doubled their efforts because of the sudden surge in the number of worms.

'There's too many', Negi thought desperately. 'Should I use an anti-army spell? No that'd cause too much unwarranted damage. Magia Erabia? I've already risked encroachment too much, I'm still recovering.', the boy cursed his fate as he parried away another clawed arm before striking the offensive creature away with a double palm strike. The boy teacher breathed in deeply as he calmed his fraying nerves. There were reports that these monsters were sprouting up all over campus but they weren't the only fighters around. Takane D. Goodman, Sakura Mei, his friend Inugami Kotarou and a whole host of other fighters were still out there. He had to have faith that they'd keep things in order.

His newly formed composure was put to the test as a crash sounded just behind him, blowing up dust and dirt everywhere. Another blast of wind followed as sounds of clashes rang clear over the battle.

Asuna was still fighting in her kanka activated state but did not quite catch the incoming invisible force that tossed her around and aside while the worms that she had yet to destroy in the area suddenly blew up. "What the – ", she demanded an explanation but found there to be no allies who could have done such a feat.

The next second, the invisible force was already wreaking havoc amongst Haruna's golems and deflecting Yue's spells. Tatsumiya Mana being the sharpshooter could somewhat make out something in the speedy force.

"You see it Tatsumiya?", Nagase Kaede dropped beside the tan sniper, just barely saving herself from being in the way of the destructive force's path.

"Barely", the mercenary grit out as she pressed one pistol between her teeth to reload the other. She and the kunoichi pressed themselves back to back as the worms continued to be slaughtered cluelessly. "I can't even tell if there's actually something there.", Mana cursed as she tried to track it with her handguns but found it impossible as she could barely follow the trail of green explosions being made.

"Two of them, that's all I can tell.", Kaede grunted out.

One more blast and a last one for good measure echoed across the field. Two figures stood center stage of where the violent force had ended its path of destruction. The regal looking ant-like worm looked down at the rider beneath its feet, "Not so high and mighty now are you boy?".

Tsukasa lay on the ground helpless. His head pinned down by the worm's foot. Exhaustion was setting in, fighting for so long. No, he was in clock up, he'd at best been only fighting for a few minutes. He felt so useless at that moment.

"Still, that was rather impressive.", the worm continued. "A human lasting that long in clock up is rare. If I had to estimate in real time we would have been there for a good two or three minutes, in the world of light speed that can last an eternity.". The worm continued to drive the rider into the ground. It wondered if this really was the man his master was so threatened by. Such a weakling couldn't even begin to match the master's power. The worm surveyed how badly the humans were doing and noticed just how well they were faring.

Most of the worm forces had been wiped out. A number going less than a hundred were remaining and dwindling quickly. Somehow, the humans were able to take advantage of the situation. The worm suddenly noticed it. "You cunning fool, you really are worthy of being master's rival.", the monster pressed down on Tsukasa harder, almost causing the helm to crack. "The clock up, while we battled there, you used the chance to destroy as many of my brethren as you could.".

The trapped rider sneered from his lower place, "Ha! I barely did a thing. All I did was lead you around, you were the one destroying them.". During the time they were in clock up. Tsukasa had been using the worms as a block between himself and the king formicidae worm. The king formicidae worm thought his men to be expendable. The fact that clock up raised the mortality rate well beyond the reach of the reinforcement rate was not thought of.

"Well, since they're doing so well, you won't mind if I raise it another level don't you?", the worm cackled.

"What?", Tsukasa shouted with shock.

The king formicidae worm merely shrieked. The shriek that was heard by all the surrounding worms began to force them to molt. Half of them began to explode but the others were evolving into regular formicidae worms. The king formicidae stopped as it looked down on the rider, "This is another specialty of us formicidae worms, royalty's absolute orders. If I command it, any and all worms under our sovereign will do it. If they cannot do it then they self-destruct as written in our gene code. Wonderful isn't it?".

"Scum!", Tsukasa pushed up against the ground but his arms gave way to fatigue once again. He was running dry on strength. He could do nothing but watch as the newly evolved worms engaged clock up and went on the offensive.

Negi had witnessed the whole scene as well as the horrendous transformation of the monsters. "Just like Nodoka-san reported.", he said, taking a cautious step back. The child teacher remembered his student saying that these things would suddenly disappear after changing shape. The formicidae worms began to shake while moving towards him. The young boy took courage and stepped in with a lightning fast elbow strike, to hit nothing but air as he sailed right past the point. "What? Did they disappear?", Negi looked about frantically. The malicious intent had yet to lighten so they couldn't have.

A blow to the back that sent the mage in training sailing through the air told him his enemies were still around. He struggled to his feet, feeling the pain get to his legs. "Just one hit and it already hurts so much.", he said in disbelief. Another few second and he was smashed around like a volleyball before meeting up with the ground once again. "Ack!", Negi coughed up blood. 'They didn't disappear', he tried to pick himself up. 'They're just too fast!', he had realized this when he felt the barrage of blows his body had taken. It was like they were everywhere at once.

"We can see that!", Asuna screamed as she was swatted aside.

"More like we can't!", screamed Haruna in distress , grabbing Yue who had been knocked unconscious from the clock-up assault. The mangaka gathered up her golems to surround them like shields just in time as the worms once more unleashed lightspeed fury against the protective artificial beings. The golems broke and dented inwards from the sheer force and number of blows being incurred all at once, even inside the conscious one of the two could feel the impacts.

Mana was just taking potshots now. Sweat beaded her forehead as she tried to predict where the worms would be. Her aim which was usually perfect could not handle such fast moving targets though. "Tch, hold still!", she spat while her guns fired with seemingly no end or target in sight.

"Even I can't quite keep up.", Kaede confessed with nervous composure. Her Shukuchi was only at a level that made her just a few times faster than bullets. She was also trained in perceiving things that went at those speeds but these beings were walking in that world of speed with such ease. She didn't doubt they could go faster.

Tsukasa cursed his helplessness as the worm above him laughed at the sight of struggling humans. "See that rider boy? No matter how much you struggle, we will win. Master will usher in a new world that will swallow all other world. We the worms will be part of that glorious plain. Ghahahahaha!".

"Dammit.", Tsukasa grunted. Weak, he felt so weak. He had to do something, SOMETHING!

Tap tap tap.

The sound of wooden clogs, he could hear the sound of wooden clogs scraping against the ground. Slowly his sight recognized feet bare of anything but geta. The man wearing them seemed familiar with the gray dogi and his hair looked somewhat of a stylish mess. "Who are you?", Tsukasa asked from his place on the ground.

"Hmph", the man snubbed, "as you are now you don't have the right to know, but stray lambs have to be guided properly.". He pointed up to the sky, "I am the sun who shines light upon this world, the man who walks the path of heaven and will rule over all, Tendo Souji. You might know me better as kamen rider Kabuto.".

"Great, another one of those that tried to kill me?", the young rider sighed.

"Sharp tongue for one who's not in the best of situations.", Tendo said coolly. That seriously burned Tsukasa, proven by the sudden increase in struggle to free and plant a firm fist on that smug face. "As I've said before, the ones who strayed off the path of heaven need the light to find their way again.".

"Lemme guess", the captive rider grunted. "That light is you."

"Hmm, you might not be as hopeless as you look.", Tendo chuckled in amusement. "Now let's begin. Why are you fighting?".

"That again?", Tsukasa grunted. "I don't need riddles, I need power.".

Tendo paced about leisurely watching the people fight, "Power is only useful if you have the strength to wield it. Right now, you are weak let alone possess the necessary strength to hold the power."

"Then how do I gain that strength?", Tsukasa growled.

Tendo looked at the boy as if he were a poor ignorant fool, "You've always had it. You just forgot how to draw it out.".

"Is this going to be one of those believe in yourself things? Cause I'm warning you I don't believe in any of that.", Tsukasa said flatly.

"Oh if only things were that simple. Now back to the question kid. Why are you fighting?"

The young man huffed up. "Fine! I'm fighting to protect a girl okay?", Tsukasa shouted, glad that he had a mask on. He as pretty sure he was turning red now.

"That's wrong.", Tendo said firmly.

Tsukasa scrunched up his eyebrows. "No it's not.", the rider protested.

"Yes it is", the man's gray dogi whipped against the wind kicked up by the worms in clock up. "What I want to know is why you are fighting at this moment, not why you want to fight at all.".

"Why I'm fighting now? Why I want to fight? It's the same dammit!", Tsukasa cursed.

Tendo's gaze was cold as he stared Tsukasa right in the eye. "Do I belong here? Does my existence have bearing within this place? Do such strong people really need my protection?".

Tsukasa was shocked as he stared at the man. Those questions, weren't those his feelings just a little while ago?

"Do you get it now?", Tendo reminded the young man of his presence. "The reason you are fighting right now isn't to protect them. It's to protect yourself: you who feel guilt of bringing these enemies upon them, you who feel like a nuisance to this world.".

"They don't need me. I don't have a reason to fight. Nodoka, she's safe enough with them. Do I still really need to fight? These guys are plenty strong. Look!", Tsukasa pointed out Negi who had just taken down a few worms somehow. The child teacher was breathing heavily and bleeding from his head in several places but he was still standing.

"Indeed they are strong.", the primary user of Kabuto conceded. "But so were you, once. Those eyes that shone with determination and that battered body that fought on with stubborn single-mindedness, I remember them well from the war.", Tendo kneeled down to the captive rider's level. "Currently your heart is in chaos, it's wandering. You haven't set out on your purpose yet. Your distraction and hesitation are why you're so weak".

Tsukasa thought for a moment in silence as he let what was said sink in. "So what should I do? Believe that the universe revolves around me?", Tsukasa grunted.

Tendo smiled, "It's more fun to think that way right?". Slowly, the man in the gray dogi faded away into nothingness.

"Right.", Tsukasa grunted. He looked around and watched as the child teacher and his students struggled against the worms. "I'm the center of the universe huh? I really don't believe in that kind of stuff.", the rider braced his arms against the ground for a solid grip. "What I do believe …", he pushed up with all his strength. "Is me beating the crap out of these guys!", Tsukasa declared as he stood up, tripping the king formicidae worm.

"You, I thought you were down for the count!", the king formicidae snarled.

"You thought wrong.", Tsukasa stepped forward towards the startled worm when he noticed a cry of pain from behind. It was the squinty-eyed ninja girl who had been hit by a worm. She was down and there were no signs of her getting up anytime soon. "Tch, duty calls. Clock up.", he slapped the left pad on his belt.

"CLOCK UP!".

Tsukasa disappeared from the view of normal eyes. With agility, speed and vigor he was sure he didn't have, even in rider form, Tsukasa hit the creatures with enough force to interrupt their clock up state. In less than five minutes, clock up time, he had kicked them all back in the real world. Half of them were still in the air so he pulled the kunai-gun and fired away in its gun state.

"CLOCK OVER!"

Time began to flow normally again, so did the fall of the worms and the flight of Tsukasa's shots. The worms that had yet to hit the ground never reached it as they exploded in mid-air, killing off approximately forty of the worms.

"What?", the king formicidae worm shouted in disbelief. "Even with clock up, killing that many worms in so short a time.", its features grew even more hideous in anger. "No matter, I didn't think I'd need it but this is the time. The distortion will stop me from calling on more of my people but the worms here right now are more than enough.

Tsukasa looked at the worm disinterestedly, "What are you babbling about?". He ran towards the worm with kunai-gun out in kunai mode.

The worm smirked using the faded image of Tsukasa's face, "It's hyper clock up.". The king formicidae disappeared just as the double henshined rider struck.

"Hyper clock up huh?", Tsukasa grit out as he tried to anticipate the next attack. He didn't quite expect the first strike to blast him into the air and then smash him around. "That hurt .", the young man grunted while standing back up.

'You can say that again.', a voice spoke in Tsukasa's mind.

"What?", the young man thought he was having delusions.

'Insanity? Is that how you think of us who lend you strength now?', came the familiar voice of Tendo Souji.

"You…", the rider identified as he somehow blocked an incoming blow without his knowing. "What was that?", Tsukasa wondered since the block wasn't conscious.

'That was me.', spoke a third voice.

"S-Souji?", the nomadic rider remembered the man's voice from his travels.

'Yeah', Souji confirmed.

"What the heck is going on?", Tsukasa demanded as he went back into clock up, trying to eliminate as many worms as he could while dealing with the king formicidae worm.

'Remember when I said we would grant you power?', Tendou reminded.

"Ofcourse! Is this it? a party in my head?", the young man demanded as he somehow foresaw that attack coming his way from the right. His hands were automatic, switching the kunai-gun to gun mode and firing several key shots that quickly dispatched the worm.

'Truly the lost need the sun to shine its light upon them.', Tendou voiced in exasperation. 'This isn't the power that we promised, rather this is the strength that you will need to be able to handle even a fraction of the power.'.

"I'm thrilled.", Tsukasa grit out while fighting it out against two regular formicidae worms on each side of himself.

'You're current strength, stamina, endurance, agility, speed, everything is being shared to you by us, the wielders of the Kabuto Zecter. The first one who spoke to you is from a rather new born parallel world of the Kabuto world. His name is Kouji and he specializes in ranged combat.'

'How'd ya do?', interjected Kouji.

'Anyway, the enemy is using hyper clock up, with what we have now we can't win.', Tendo instructed.

"Then you're telling me it's hopeless?", Tsukasa roared, performing a spinning sweep slash that destroyed all four worms around him with the dagger in his hands.

'No, I'm telling you to wait.', Tendou said with an audible smirk, 'help is coming.'.

"Great.", the rider was sent flying as a blow from hyper clock up smacked him right in the chest and back into normal time. He forced himself back up to vertical base. "So I just have to live long enough till whatever it is you guys sent for comes up.", he concentrated, feeling the presence which was just standing around for a split second. The next quarter second it was already in his face.

The moment stopped as a bright flash distorted the air between Tsukasa and the hyper clock upped formicidae king. The distortion slammed into the king formicidae, forcing it back to normal time as well as on its back.

"What?", the worm gasped.

From the distortion emerged a silver object. It flew so fast that normal eyes would have difficulty tracking it. It rushed towards Tsukasa who just smirked. He held one hand up and caught it. "Good help", the young rider said with the least bit of sarcasm. He took it and snapped it onto the left waist pad.

"That's the hyper zecter!", the worm finally howled in recognition. "How is this possible? Even amongst us that is a legend, just who are you to have it in your hands?".

Tsukasa raised his hand as he said, "Just a passing by kamen rider, remember that."

The rider pushed down the lever on the hyper zecter. "HYPER CAST OFF!", the belt declared loudly. The red kabuto armor bulked up the chest plate, shoulder plates morphed on into two layers while gauntlets and greaves also appeared.

The king formicidae worm couldn't believe its eyes. "It's not over yet!", it activated hyper clock up and disappeared.

"Running won't do you any good.", Tsukasa slapped the button on the hyper zecter. "Hyper clock up."

"HYPER CLOCK UP!", the back plate of hyper kabuto split apart and wings of light sprouted from both the back and the gauntlets which had spread out.

Tsukasa disappeared and everything stopped, or so it looked. Even worms that were in normal clock up were now still as statues. King formicidae worm was already on the attack.

It swung a clawed arm from the left which the rider blocked with ease using his right arm. Using the same defensive arm, Tsukasa brought it down on the worm with a quick chop. He followed up with a round house kick from his left and another thrust kick from the same leg. The worm toppled backwards while the rider just walked forward casually as if he had all the time in the world. The worm lashed out again which prompted Tsukasa to slap the offending claw away and counter with a right straight. The worm stepped back to nurse the blows he took but the rider never gave him a chance. Tsukasa moved forward with a lightning fast right followed by a left then a kick.

"HYPER CLOCK OVER!", the belt announced as both worm and rider exited the hyper clock up state.

"I'll end this now.", Tsukasa said as he caught a sword that was flying right at him, it was the perfect zecter. Three mechanical insects warped in from thin air as they connected to the weapon: a bee, a dragonfly, and a scorpion.

At the hilt of the sword were four buttons. Tsukasa pressed the red one first, "KABUTO POWER!". The yellow one followed, "THEBEE POWER!". The blue one, "DRAKE POWER!". Lastly the violet button, "SASWORD POWER!". Tsukasa drew the blade back. "ALL ZECTERS COMBINED.", the blade of the sword gathered with energy and the power formed a larger blade of crimson. He rushed forward and swung the blade at the king formicidae worm. "MAXIMUM HYPER TYPHOON!".

The third stage worm caught the attack with both claws. "No! I won't be defeated here! I will lead my people into the new world!". The clash from both sides sent waves of energy to be released.

Negi and his students were able to foresee the effects and immediately got down on the ground to brace themselves. The red waves of power spread destruction and annihilated any worms that made contact with it.

The clash broke as the king formicidae's claws broke. Unfortunately, the prolonged strike had drained the perfect zecter of maximum hyper typhoon already. "Alright.", Tsukasa stabbed the perfect zecter into the ground.

'Let's go Tsukasa', Tendou said.

'We're with you.', Souji added.

'Let's kick him to next Tuesday!', Kouji cheered.

'Yeah!', hundreds of voices chorused, whom Tsukasa assumed to be all the other Kabutos.

The double henshined rider pushed down on the hyper zecter's lever. "MAXIMUM RIDER POWER!". He pressed the three sequence of buttons on his belt, "1, 2, 3". He set the kabuto zecter's horn to its normal position.

"Hyper kick.", he announced. He pulled the kabuto zecter horn to the activation position.

"RIDER KICK!", the wings of light appeared once again, only this time the energy was more intense. Tsukasa jumped into the air. He extended his leg as the completely refined tachyon particles gathered on it. The formicidae worm which was still staggering from the earlier blast took the charged flying kick head on. It blew up while Tsukasa tore through it like tissue paper.

Negi slowly stood up after hearing the explosion. He was surprised that he was still conscious after taking a beating earlier. There were no more of the monsters around and none of his students looked like they were in any danger. Kaede was on her knees while Mana was still trying to get on her feet. Haruna and Yue seemed to have both lost consciousness. Setsuna and Asuna were both out cold as well.

In the middle of all the destruction, the young mage saw the red armored being. It's mask reminiscent of a beetle. It looked at the child teacher, the armor sparked and it stiffened as if it were in pain. A moment later and then it disappeared from sight.

Tsukasa was staggering in the world of hyper clock up. His body was completely in pain. It hurt so much he had no idea why though. He didn't quite know what had happened he just knew he was somewhere that was not the battlefield. The voices of the other Kabutos were making a racket in his agony wracked mind. All he wanted was for them to shut up.

Tsukasa's hazy vision told him he was in a forest. His belt blew off with one final jolt as did the transformation, soon after his consciousness left him as well.

One of the low hanging trees rustled as a female figure stepped into view. "So this is Tsukasa?", the female lifted the young man on her back. "Miyazaki-san's predictions were correct.", the girl headed back to her mistress cabin. The gynoid Karakuri Chachamaru had much to explain to the vampiress upon this matter.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own kamen rider or Negima so don't sue.

* * *

_Pain_

It hurt, everything hurt. He couldn't really think straight. People, places, memories, things he'd seen before and things he'd never seen before. Everything was going past him at the speed of light. He could see them somewhat but they went by before he could actually register them in entirety.

Brown eyes opened up into the waking world as an agonized groan escaped his lips. Kadoya Tsukasa, currently aged 17 was once again among the conscious. He noticed soft sheets and a luxurious pillow supporting him. He was half-undressed, mostly covered with bandages and the like. He watched as a green-haired girl that could not be mistaken as anything but an android was tending to one of the bandages that were wrapped around his left arm.

He shifted away from her as his suspicion began to creep in. The motions set his tight bandages a bit loose. The bones and muscles they kept held in place protested painfully as they were moved beyond their threshold of exertion.

"Dammit.", he quietly cursed as he pulled his hands away to nurse the most pained sections.

The android who still had her hands out as when she was still fixing his dressings slowly turned to him. "You are awake.", she noted flatly.

Tsukasa gave her another once over, now that she was facing him, he had a better look at her. Besides her ears which were metallic fins, she looked quite human. It was a testament to how skilled the creator was. He eyed the lavish room he was in warily as he asked, "Who are you and where am I?".

She looked at the young man with no real emotion crossing her eyes. "My name is Karakuri Chachamaru. You are currently recuperating in my mistress' personal resort. Please lie down again, your injuries are quite extensive and they have yet to heal."., she patted comfortingly on the part of the bed nearest her. It was a gesture that told him she meant no harm.

He fixed her a distrustful gaze but did as he was advised in the end. He did not know this mistress person or this android but the wounds he sustained during the battle with the worms were eating away at him physically.

Time passed by silently, monotony breaking only when the green-haired gynoid requested for him to sit up and such for her to easily change his bandages. In his boredom, he had decided to make a small assessment of his injuries. All of his muscles were screaming agony, no surprise since he'd been running at light speed for awhile even under those heavy blows he had taken. His ribs were cracked, or bruised as far as he could tell. Left forearm must be broken or something, he had relied on it heavily as a block from the king formicidae worm's attacks. A dull pain was relentlessly assaulting his still brain, downed by pain killers. He was relatively surprised to find that he didn't need stitches from an operation or anything.

"You are hungry?", Chachamaru snapped the young man out of his daze. She had already finished up with the replacement of his bandages.

Tsukasa nodded at her statement. "A bit", he confessed. He was actually starving now that she mentioned it. "How long have I been out?".

"About two weeks.", the girl calmly informed as she produced a bowl of congee from the cart beside the bed.

Tsukasa spluttered, "T-two weeks!?". He missed school for two weeks, what's worse was a layer of dust that must've settled in his room by now, it'd take hours to clean it all up.

"Sheesh, you learn something surprising and you start acting like idiots. Humans are all the same.", a rather childish voice said in exasperation.

The young man looked to the doorway and found a blonde girl that looked no older than ten or twelve in what appeared to be black shorts and a black vest with black boots. 'A bit gothic, no?', Tsukasa thought. Her movements were rather smooth and elegant, as if trained for years in the art of finesse. "You aren't human are you?", he questioned. He had good reason to suspect, she gave of an aura that reminded him very much of fangires, vampiric demons that took human shape in order to drain life energy, he had encountered before.

She smiled with her fangs peeking out. "I am surprised that you found out so easily.". She made way to stand beside the green-haired gynoid who was hesitant to feed Tsukasa in case she intruded on our conversation. The blonde nodded to her that it was okay. The young man opened his mouth on request, swallowing the congee.

"This is pretty good.", he could not help but comment on the taste even though he was in a possibly dangerous position.

"It should.", the little blonde said as-a-matter-of-factly. "We have a friend who's a very good cook. If it didn't taste good, she shouldn't even bother with a dream of setting up her own place.". She found a rather nice chair and pulled it up. She sat on backwards, facing me while using the back rest as something to lean on. "I'll cut the pleasantries and get to business boy. "I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell, a shinso vampire and a powerful one at that. I'll be asking a few question and don't bother lying unless you want to know exactly why some people call me the Dark Evangel.", the wanted mage half threatened.

The young man tensed at the sudden demand. He breathed in deeply to regain his calm, disguising it as a weary sigh. He gave her a half lidded stare of detachment, "Fine, but I warn you, I'm not sure you can get much out of me.".

Evangeline merely smiled, "We'll see about that.". She watched as Tsukasa took another spoonful of congee. "First question, what is this?", she held up a device that the young man immediately recognized as D-cidriver.

He was surprised by her being in possession of it but hid the emotion as far as he could. "That's a digi-cam isn't it?", he spoke with a disinterested tone.

The vampires smirked as she heard the answer. She had caught that flash of apprehension in the youth's eyes. It was a little more than just a digi-cam. "Really? Can I assume that you are the owner?"

"Yes I am.", he nodded. "May I then assume that you fished it out of my pockets?".

He was trying to play her game, as Eva had noticed. "No you may not.", she said airily, waving the device around. "We found it near you when you were taken here. There was another device around but all we saw were memory cards.".

"Well it is a case for carrying memory cards after all.", Tsukasa snorted. As long as she didn't think they were anything more than that it was fine.

"It was peculiar of them to have a symbol on each one don't you think?", she dropped.

He on the other hand, almost chocked visibly. "I like to keep my things organized."

"Still, to have so many memory cards for one digital camera, you must like to take pictures.", Eva commented. She could tell he was lying but at the same time telling the truth. It was almost weird how he was pulling it off without tingling her senses completely. He was better than she thought and she was learning that fact now.

Tsukasa shrugged, "It's a hobby.". This time there was absolutely no sense of a lie.

'A chance', Eva thought. Her grin turned into a sly one. "Would you mind showing me a couple of samples?", she held the camera out to him. For the past weeks, the puppet mistress had been letting Chachamaru hack into the camera and the memory cards but to no success. Calling in the scientific genius Hakase Satomi, one of the creators of Chachamaru was also out of the question, the girl never seemed to leave her lab for anything other than her partner or creation's sake.

"Hmm…", Tsukasa took the D-cidriver in his hands. A bit awkwardly as Chachamaru continued to feed him congee. He couldn't stay here for too long. He had to leave before they figured out the truth of his identity.

"Why are you so nervous?", Evangeline's voice mocked.

He gave her a look that told her that he was concentrating, trying to hide the fact that there really was no function to this camera of being a normal digital one. It stored information yes but he doubted holographic images were normal to any camera.

'Crap', Tsukasa mentally cursed, 'I need to get out of here or else.'.

"Could it be, you're hiding something?", the sly toned vampiress continued. Tsukasa did not answer, he was still trying to think of a way of getting out of this mess.

"What would be there for me to hide?", he said distractedly. A plan was forming in the young man's mind while he readjusted his grip on the D-cidriver and took the D-album from Evangeline's grasp.

"I don't know.", the vampiress spoke with fake nonchalance. "Maybe you could be that rumored warrior in the mask.".

"Well", Tsukasa answered with equal demeanor as he secured the memory into the D-cidriver. "I could be.", he smiled at the undead and the animate beings before he let his henshin device wrap around his waist.

"What the?", Evangeline began.

Tsukasa smirked, "Henshin". He pressed the button.

"KAMEN RIDE: D-D-D-CIDE!"

The energies slammed into the two females knocking them away. The young man stood up as the silhouettes of armor began to converge on him. He gave them a small salute saying, "Thanks for taking care of me but I really have to be going now.". The youth now in rider form dashed out the door but stopped and doubled back. He went to the nearby desk and grabbed his clothes.

* * *

Left, right, left, straight, forward, stop, turn, trap. The hallways were more than just twisted, they were misleading. Realizing this, Tsukasa let loose a groan of frustration. "I'll never get out at this rate.", he grumbled looking for path that was most likely the exit.

"You can't get out, period.", came back the familiarly arrogant voice of a certain physically pre-pubescent vampire girl. Her android maid was right beside her as well.

Tsukasa looked at her with challenge lighting his eyes, though the pair couldn't really see them through the helmet. He took the D-album in his hands and converted it to gun-cide. "Let's test that theory yes?", he said as he fired as the wall. The obstruction was blasted away, leaving a nice path for the rider to run through.

Run he did while the blonde behind just sighed, "Why don't they ever listen?". She stalked through the halls that she created with her own hands. Deciding on a route that would let her reach outside before the masked warrior could.

The green haired girl behind just tipped her head to the side. "His injuries…", she thought to herself as if in a mix of confusion and concern.

* * *

At the resort's center rose a giant spire that served as the main facility of the whole place. Atop was a luxurious flat with tropical trees, quaint huts and bridges that led to the other smaller towers that connected to it. The beautiful scene was smashed as the floor of it blew up in smoke.

"Man this is troublesome", Tsukasa crawled up the hole. It was a tad difficult with his hands full of his clothes and the D-album. As soon as he had both feet planted firmly on solid base, he ran towards the edge in hopes of the exit being close by. He was sorely disappointed though when all that greeted his sight were clear blue skies and crystalline waters. "Am I on an island?", he cursed.

"Something like that.", Evangeline replied from her perch on the hammock of the closest hut.

Tsukasa took a careful step back, "Is this one of your magic spells or something?".

The vampiress shrugged, "I didn't really make this for anything serious. I just needed to pass the time. Being immortal is very boring after all.". She yawned stretching her limbs in what could be described as sensual if she had been about ten years older, physically.

Tsukasa pointed his weapon at her. "You wouldn't mind telling me where the exit is would you?", he asked as nicely as he could put it.

"Oh?", Evangeline looked surprised. "You figured out this was magic but you still haven't figured out how to get out?", she laughed at his ignorance. "You're standing right on top of it boy.".

"What?", the young man looked down to his feet, seeing the magic symbol engraved on it.

"It's not working right now though. I built this place so that one hour in the normal world is a day here, until that hour outside has passed, one cannot leave.", she explained.

"Normal world? You mean we're in a different dimension.", Tsukasa cursed his luck. On the flipside, his room wouldn't be a nest of dust bunnies when he got home.

Evangeline shrugged, "Something like that.". "Now that I've answered your questions.", she began approaching him, "You wouldn't mind answering a couple of mine. For real this time, no?".

Tsukasa weighed his options. He could just cooperate and tell them everything or he could try holding out till dawn the next day. He wasn't about to divulge information to random people though. He decided, "I refuse.". He fired a few shots at the undead's feet, causing dust to kick up and block her view. The youth hopped back and fell from he edge of the spire.

Evangeline, though her view of him was obscured, was in no way fazed. She just sighed as she commanded, "Chachamaru.".

"Yes mistress.", the green haired gynoid burst out of the cloud as if materializing out of nowhere. She jumped down after the masked warrior, activating her boosters which came from her legs and back.

Tsukasa calculated that he had about thirty seconds before landing painfully on the ground. The roar of engines turned his attentions above. "Okay so maybe I won't be landing painfully after all.", he thought out loud. He placed the D-album on its holster and quickly wrapped the clothes about his neck. Just as he finished, Chachamaru was already beside him. "Don't you know guys don't like clingy women?", he said with annoyance as he blocked a grab from the girl.

Chachamaru was surprised as the masked warrior took hold of her arm and twisted the hold about till he had her in his clutches. The gynoid felt him lean on her, shifting the balance of weight, effectively steering where she was flying against her will. "Thanks for the lift.", she heard him say as he pushed off of her.

Tsukasa tumbled onto the sand painfully, definitely jarring, if not worsening his previous wounds. "God", he cursed, "that hurts.". His whole body felt a mess with pain shooting up and down his very being. He caught the android landing nearby in his peripheral vision.

Chachamaru reached out for him, this time much more quickly than she had the last. He surprised her once more with his reflexes. In a moment her arm was locked behind her. She ran towards the direction where her arm was being dragged and flipped forward, effectively lifting the torque that was being pressed into her joints. She used her other hand to try and restrain him but he quickly released her to swat away the oncoming limb.

'Fast', both combatants thought. They were facing off after that little exchange. Tsukasa felt all that running around was finally getting to him. The wounds that were merely dull throbs and itches had turned back to mind numbing agony and burning sensations. Chachamaru on the other hand was worried whether she should get serious or not. Risking further injury on this person was not something she wanted to do on accounts of both her mistress wanting him lucid and able to speak and the favor called in by a still unconscious Miyazaki Nodoka.

Tsukasa was going over a list of what he could do to run. He was up against an android, one clearly made for combat if her current capacity meant anything. He needed a way to keep her from moving while he made a get away.

Restrain… escape… android…

"That's it.", Tsukasa exclaimed quietly. He knew just the thing that could help him in this situation. He pulled out a memory from the D-album, this one had a symbol of a bat, a rather thin looking one. He placed it in his D-cidriver and clicked the picure button.

"KAMEN RIDE: W-W-WING KNIGHT!".

A hologram of what was called the V-buckle appeared, catching Chachamaru surprised. Tsukasa walked into it as another hologram materialized into his hands, a hologram of an advent deck to be precise. "Henshin.", he announced as the deck case was slid into the V-buckle's hollow slot. Mirror images of armor converged onto the young man covering him in the second set.

"Sorry.", Tsukasa began as Chachamaru took wary steps backwards. "But I'll have to keep this short.". The rider pulled out a card and activated it in the wing visor.

"NASTY VENT", came a voice. The sea burst upwards like glass as a bat creature flew out and rushed towards the beach. It began to screech, causing the gynoid to pause as the intense frequencies began to scramble her systems.

The young man pulled out another card quickly before his current one ended and activated it. "TRICK VENT". Clones split away from the real Tsukasa, all of them facing each other.

"Know the plan?", the real Tsukasa asked his clones.

"Yeah", clone-1 one replied.

"Of course", clone-2 added.

"I thought of it after all.", clone-3 shrugged.

"I thought of it.", Tsukasa glared at his clone.

"Whatever.", clone-3 made a shooing gesture. "We're all you anyway.".

They all nodded to each other and made a break for it. By the time the supersonic assault had finished, Chachamaru was turning here and there, seeing multiple warriors in gear identical to that of Tsukasa's. She bit the soft artificial flesh of her lip. This was going to be tricky.

* * *

Tsukasa was currently de-henshined in one of the very many, and I mean very many, rooms of Eva's resort. Seriously, he was halfway thinking that he could make a killing renting them out. Then again it'd be bad to say that a vampire controls it and that it turns an hour into a day with no way out till a day has passed. Another then again, some people would like to use the extra time. Stumbling out of his miscellaneous thoughts, the young man finished dressing himself and made sure none of his injuries were doing too bad as he limped towards the door. The rider suit might've given him the extra boost to walk normally but when it came off, so did his legs.

Tsukasa was crawling along the walls of the hallway, thinking who these people could be. A vampire princess with her wind-up maid, not exactly the type of people you'd wan t to normally associate with. Well, there normally aren't any vampire princesses with wind-up maids. Tsukasa lost his balance for a bit and hissed as his ribs shook from saving himself from a fall.

"Hmm… I thought I heard something this way.", Tsukasa rolled his eyes in vexation. That trying too hard to be adult voice was just really grating on his nerves.

"Yes mistress.", confirmed the monotonous voice of the android Chachamaru.

They were coming this way. Tsukasa looked around frantically for a way of escape. "It's like these two are everywhere.", the youth grumbled. A door caught his attention off to the side. It looked like a place that would be easily overlooked so despite physical agony, Tsuaksa leapt for it, working the knob as quick as his hands could. In one fluid motion, he entered the room and closed the door. He tensed, listening against the door.

"The hallways is devoid of his presence mistress.", the gynoid voiced her analysis.

Evangeline seemed to think for a bit as she sighed, "It must be my magic that's seeping through the atmosphere. I think most would find trouble locating something insignificant in a sea of elegance.", she said in fake exasperation.

Okay so she just insulted Tsukasa's pride but he had to keep quiet if not he would be in the fight for his life.

"Maybe he is hiding in the room's mistress?", suggested the gynoid.

'Damn super smart artificial intelligence, damn them to hell', Tsukasa thought grimly as he covered his face with his hands.

He heard Evangeline sniff in boredom. "I personally find that troublesome if I can just blow everything up and catch him when he shows signs of survival which I'm sure he will, but we have an important guess around here.". He heard the undead magess' light footsteps walk past the door as she announced, "Let's start at the far end.".

The young man breathed a sigh of relief as he finally decided to check on the room he used as a quick hiding spot. It was pristinely white, but clearly one of the more deluxe rooms of this resort. It was clearly acting as an infirmary. Despite the large balcony that let warm sea breeze blow in, the room felt like it was a few degrees lower than everywhere else. It felt like a funeral. Tsukasa felt that the analysis wasn't far off as he caught sight of large machines hooked to someone on the bed. He made way to see who it was out of curiosity.

When Tsukasa's eyes drank in the view of the bed's occupant, he felt his breath hitch in his throat and the already cold room, drop a couple more degrees lower.

There lying on the bed in front of him, completely still was the girl he swore he'd protect. He reached out his hand to touch her face, "Nodoka?". His skin felt her warm smooth cheeks and he breathed a sigh of relief, she was healthy at least. Her rosy cheeks told as much.

"Excuse me, but who are you?", an innocent voice interrupted his perusal of the unwaking girl.

Tsukasa snapped a turn, D-cidriver in his right hand while the left rested on his injured ribs.

The speaker was a girl, Tsukasa relaxed as he observed her appearance. She had ebony hair that bounced light off it. Her eyes were of the same color and luster with a warm glow to them. Her face was kind and her movements gentle but energetic. It somewhat reminded him of the librarian girl. Tsukasa slowly eased his tension away. "Kadoya Tsukasa.", he replied in all honesty to this girl. Her presence was disarming and the young man couldn't help but fall prey to it.

She nodded but paused as she noticed him supporting his abdomen. "Are you hurt?", she rushed over with worry.

"No I'm fine.", he replied trying to step away.

She shook her head, "Please let me help you. I can tell that you're in a lot of pain right now.".

She was right, after the semi-dive for the door he did, it was becoming harder to breathe with every successive breath. Tsukasa decided to drop it for now and let her examine him. She stepped closer and commanded, "Please take your shirt off.".

He complied gingerly. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the large amounts of gauze that pretty much mummified the young man's torso. She told him to take a seat as she gestured to a stool beside the dresser. She took the chair that matched said furniture and began to undo the wrappings on Tsukasa. "You must have been in a very serious fight.", she began sternly but with a touch of childish curiosity. "I've only seen wounds like this on my friends after some of our more dangerous adventures, how'd you get them?".

The young man hesitated. It wasn't like he thought of her as an enemy. No, she gave off an aura that said she was everyone's friend. He was just afraid he was friends with the vampire first before she was with him.

"Ah, it must be rude of me to ask about you so much without introducing myself.", the girl apologized sheepishly. "My name is Konoe Konoka.", she quietly continued the task of snipping away the white bonds holding the youth's ribs. "I'm a healer in training here.", she informed.

Silence wrapped the two of them for a moment, Tsukasa was now trying to piece together why an evil vampire princess with a wind-up made would have a nice caring healer in training in their pocket dimension.

Konoka on the other hand was trying to keep the conversation going because the young man was pretty intimidating when silent, specially with the serious look in his eyes. She saw him turn his gaze and followed them onto her classmate Miyazaki Nodoka. She smiled softly as she inquired, "Are you a friend of Nodoka-chan's?"

"Friend?", Tsukasa raised an eyebrow, then he remembered her hanging out with his that morning. "Yeah, I guess you could say that.", he said rather unsure of himself.

"I'm a friend of hers as well. Actually the owner of this place is too.", she finished with the bandages.

Owner of the place? Owner of the resort? Tsukasa's mind pieced. "You mean that little vampire?", he exclaimed with a turn but doubled over as his ribs protested from the strain.

"Oh!", Konoka helped him back up. "You've met Evangeline?", she asked as she tried to set his bones correctly without causing too much pain.

"Yeah, a bit of a brat to be a couple hundred year old.", he breathed through the pain.

The healer giggled, "Yeah she gets that a lot.". "So, how do you know Nodoka-chan?", the raven haired girl asked innocently.

Tsukasa was snapped out of his thoughts on how someone that was so evil and bratty end up on good terms with someone as nice as the librarian girl. "Um…", he thought over it for a bit. "We're colleagues.", he explained, "on library island. I kind of work there too as a volunteer student librarian.".

"Oh!", she said in surprise. "You must be the one she was so curious about.".

"She talked about me?", Tsukasa raised an eyebrow.

The girl nodded, "Every now and then. She found you quite the oddity.". The young man raised an eyebrow. Oddity? He felt a bit insulted, not once had he thought himself an oddball. The healer continued, "She said that you always seemed so confident and ready to speak your mind that a place as quiet as the library might not have been where you should have been."

True enough, Tsukasa didn't really have much of a choice. He needed some place quiet to think about things, get his head straight. It had already been two years but the war still haunted him even now. Back then, he was sure he would've committed suicide another time from the negative emotions had he not failed in a way so ridiculous he was pretty sure that God wanted him to live with himself miserably. It had become his personal mission to figure what the hell was going on so he began to study on inter-dimensional physics. The position at library island had done him good on both accounts.

"Though everyone said you were a very mean person, she said that you just seemed a bit lonely.", the healer continued. She paused as she took out a card and chanted, "Adeat.", a fan appeared in her hands. "This may feel a bit funny.", she closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her magic. Almost instantly Tsukasa felt his wounds begin to dull down and broken bones didn't completely fix themselves but they seemed to be much sturdier than they had been in pieces. Once the healing process finished, she took a small container of ointment in her hands, "The wounds have been healed for the most part but they were pretty bad so a bit of the damage might still be left. I'll just keep you on this ointment for a bit to quicken the natural healing process.".

The young man nodded his thanks to her as she began to smear ointment on him and apply bandages over. Once again he sunk into thought. Lonely, yes, maybe he was lonely at that time. People he knew, people he had never called friends but still accepted them as, all gone. He turned his gaze back to the motionless girl on the bed. "She's sleeping pretty soundly.", he commented.

Konoka's hands paused in their work for a split second but continued on anyway as she answered with a strained voice, "That's because she's not asleep.". Her eyes widened when she felt Tsukasa's hand wrap around her wrist desperately.

"What do you mean?", he demanded fearfully. The healer hesitated at what to say. "What do you mean!?", Tsukasa repeated in a shout, not caring when the vampire girl and her gynoid maid barged in seconds later.

The whole room stopped as three pairs of eyes rested on Konoka. "She's…", the healer began, "in a coma.".

Tsukasa let her hand go. He felt them somewhat as they continued to work on his wounds. "How?", was his one worded reaction.

"Worms", answered Evangeline as she made her way from the door over to the two. "She had been attacked by them but somehow managed to make it to my doorstep. We were able to keep her well but something odd happened.", she tipped her head towards her maid, passing on the burden of explaining.

Chachamaru nodded, "Miyazaki-san regained consciousness for a few moments after we took her in. She gave me an exact time and place of where someone was to appear and that I should retrieve him and take care of him.".

"That person", Evangeline pointed at Tsukasa, "Was you. For some reason, she wanted you to be found and taken care off. We had absolutely no idea why but seeing the device by your side and my suspicions of how Miyazaki was narrating her rescue during briefing, I guessed that you were the infamous rider.". The blonde vampiress paced about as she half threatened, "All we want to know is whose side you are on. If you are a threat like those worms then I will dispose of you right now, whether it's okay with Miyazaki or not.".

Tsukasa looked at her with a worn-out expression. He was mentally berating himself for not walking her back home. He knew it had to be that day right after she went to his place for breakfast. It was his fault. He spoke, not really trusting himself for an explanation of the whole situation. "This world is under invasion.", he told them, "They come from parallel dimensions, places I've been to and others I've never been to. I was told that unless I fought, this world's fate was to be assimilated and destroyed.".

"So you're fighting to protect us?", Konoka spoke as she finished the bandages.

Tsukasa shook his head, "I'm fighting to protect her.". He gestured at the still figure on the bed, his features growing more haggard by the second.

A solemn silence swept over the room. The monotonous beeping of the machines supporting Nodoka's life were the only sounds heard, that is until they suddenly went haywire. The beeping had turned to a screeching high-pitched noise, like a buzzer. The monitors which were showing vital signs and other such information fizzled out as various numbers, symbols and figures appeared.

Konoka ran over to see if the coma patient was under any form of complications. She never got the chance as the unconscious girl's body expelled a bright light and rose into mid-air.

"What's going on?", demanded Evangeline as she watched a panicking Konoka trying to figure out the next best course of action.

Chachamaru seemed to have just snapped back to her senses as she reported, "Analysis complete: It seems a system reboot is underway. Large amounts of data is being circulated in the room using the static electricity as signal carriers.".

"And that means?", Evangeline retorted in a manner that said the information was completely irrelevant, covering her eyes from the glow which had grown to a radiant shine.

Chachamaru tipped her head to the side, "I believe she is waking up.".

The light died down and Nodoka, who was still floating, slowly descended onto a vertical position. She landed softly as her bare feet touched cold marble flooring. Her flimsy medical gown was still flapping about as static charge kept being flung here and there. Slowly her eyes which were shadowed by her long purple fringe opened to face the people clearly with equally dark purple eyes which were glowing somewhat.

"N-Nodoka-chan?", Konoka began tensely as she reached out for the still librarian's shoulder.

The healer missed by half a second as the next moment, the newly woken girl had her arms wrapped around Tsukasa who was way beyond stunned.

'Nodoka' looked up to Tsukasa's face with a bright smile as she greeted, "I'm happy to see you again, master.".

"Master?", the other female occupants of the room repeated with various tones of inquiry.

"It can't be.", Tsukasa breathed as he peeled his eyes away from the screen which had been once showing Nodoka's vitals. He turned to the girl and pulled her bangs up. On her forehead was a barcode, a familiar barcode that represented the letters DCD. He looked back up at the screen and the symbol it showed. He swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat. "Decade."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Negima or kamen rider.

* * *

The morning air was warm as sunlight streamed through the curtains. The sounds of hissing kettles and knife hitting chopping board sounded throughout the room. The young man sighed in frustration as he paused in his task of chopping vegetables for his staple omelet and took a heavy swig of coffee from his favorite mug. It had been said before and it will be said again, Kadoya Tsukasa was not a morning person. He placed the mug down by the kitchen top and continued his task when two slender arms snaked their way around his neck. "Guess who master?", a childish female voice questioned with a giggle.

The young man rolled his eyes as he replied without losing focus on his work, "Disidi.".

The youth felt the arms around his neck tighten a bit as the person's full weight hung on him. She was a bit heavy but he wasn't weak. Her face settled beside his. He saw from the corner of his eye the familiar features, purple hair, purple eyes. 'Miyazaki-san.', he recalled sullenly.

* * *

"Decade.", Tsukasa repeated. Decade's symbol, the barcode, was on both Nodoka and the screen. What was the meaning of this? He snapped back as he realized that Evangeline had been demanding an explanation from him while the formerly timid librarian girl was now crushing him in a very affectionate hug. He quickly pried himself away from the girl in his arms, pointedly ignoring all other distractions. He looked her in the eye and asked, "Miyazaki-san, are you okay?". 'Nodoka' scrunched up her eyebrows at him as if she did not quite understand. Tsukasa bit his lip before repeating, "Do you feel any different Miyazaki-san?".

'Nodoka' just shook her head slowly as she asked in a slow voice, "Who's Nodoka?".

_Who's Nodoka?_

Evangeline grit her teeth as she stepped out of her corner. "What the hell is going on here?", she demanded an explanation.

Tsukasa shook as he was slowly realizing what this could possibly mean. "Tell me.", his voice nearly cracking as he asked 'Nodoka', "what is your name?".

The girl just looked at him with all sincerity and asked, "Master, don't you remember me? Don't you remember Disidi?".

Tsukasa cursed, as he suspected, this wasn't a case of missing memories. This was a case of different memories, maybe a different persona altogether. He composed himself before turning to Disidi. "I'm sorry but I have a bit of amnesia, I don't remember much of that's happened prior to four years ago.".

Disidi's eyes immediately changed from hurt to realization to happiness. She jumped him again as she declared, "Don't worry master, Disidi will help you remember. After all, Master said that he'll never forget his promise with Disidi.".

"Tsukasa.", Evangeline broke the odd mood as she irritably called the young man by his name. "Tell me what is going on. What happened to Miyazaki?".

Tsukasa hugged Disidi to himself tightly, strategically placing his hands over her ears so that she'd hear as little as possible, then again it wasn't really required since the girl was too engrossed in him to care for anything else. "I'm not quite sure what's happened to Miyazaki-san.", Tsukasa confessed. The young vampires gave him a look that said she didn't quite believe him. The young man sighed, "I believe that this is just a simple case of possession or another. I believe that Miyazaki-san is still somewhere within her psyche, either locked in or asleep.".

"Is there any way to return her?", the small vampiress asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

The young man shook his head, "I don't know. Shouldn't this be your specialty or something?".

Evangeline stayed quiet, he was quite right, mind control was something that she specialized in, at least physical manipulation. "URGH! He's right.", the chibi vampire rubbed her temples in as she was starting to form a migraine over this little problem. Evangeline gave Tsukasa a flat glare, "Then we need to decide what to do with her till we get her back to normal."

Tsukasa scowled at her attitude, "What's there to decide? She should stay here. There's no way she can go back to the people she knows in this state.".

"That's exactly the point.", she said as she sent Chachamaru off for some relaxing tea. "I'm one of those people.", she pointed out, "And everyone else Miyazaki knows comes here on a near daily basis, I doubt I can keep them in the dark for so long without them bumbling into this affair.". Her eyes landed on one corner of the room and found the last person she believed to be capable of being quiet for so long, "On another note, this chatter box knows what's happening.". Evangeline pointed out Konoka who was halfway through dialing in a number of her celphone while various commodities from her overnight bag lay scattered.

"Uh…", Konoka looked about sheepishly as she retracted her finger from the call button. "I was going to ask for take out?", she excused herself lamely.

Evangeline gave her a half-lidded glare. "You were going to spread the word.", she pointed at the gossipy healer.

Konoka smiled easily, "It's just to Negi-kun and Asuna-chan.".

"Who else was on speed dial?", Evangeline interrogated.

"Um... Nobody?", Konoka tried. This just prompted the vampiress glare more. The healer caved under the stare and cried, "Only Yue-chan and Haruna-chan, no more!".

A vein popped onto Eva's forehead. "Haruna!? Are you crazy? It would have been easier if you just screamed out that Miyazaki just lost her personality and is now possessed by God-knows-what!", thundered the chibi vampire.

"Did you hear something master?", Disidi looked up to Tsukasa with those purple eyes.

The young man knew he was still looking at the same librarian girl that covered her face with that ridiculously long fringe. But right now, with all that hair out of her face, she looked absolutely cute. He hung his head, 'Dear God what was he being reduced to?'. He silently shushed her saying that she should just ignore everything else, which she promptly obeyed by drowning in his scent once more. Tsukasa shivered, being a hug doll was weird.

Back with Evangeline, "I'm sorry.", cried out Konoka.

"Good, you should be.", Evangeline sighed. "If anyone especially Yue were to know this happened then they would be heartbroken.".

"Yes, I'll keep it secret. Cross my heart.", the healer made a little cross gesture where her heart would have been while keeping her free hand up.

"Now Tsukasa.", Evangeline turned to the young man. "We can't let her meet with anyone she knows for awhile, the results could be dramatic to say the least.", she explained. The young man nodded in understanding, telling her to go on. "I could easily place her in another pocket dimension that I made somewhere but the time I'll need to return Nodoka to normal is indefinite. None of my spare dimensions were made to go with equal speed to real time so I can't let her lease them lest she age differently from normal people.".

"Well that's a given.", Tsukasa interjected.

Evangeline glared at him to shut up. "That is why I suggest you take her in at your place for a while.".

Tsukasa immediately shook his head, "Oooooh no you don't. I live in an all boys dorm, you can't expect me to waltz in there while smuggling a girl in.".

"Then I suggest you find another place.", she ordered sternly.

The young man sighed in frustration, "So much for the almighty hundred year old vampiric magician. Doesn't even have any contacts or anything.".

This made Evangeline snap, "Hey! You try living in the same grade level for ten years. Let's see what that would do to your social life.".

"Well at the very least you could point me to somewhere deserted so I can take care of her.", Tsukasa snapped back.

The vampiress sniffed, "Heh, I'm already above living in places where sunlight doesn't reach.". Evangeline huffed up after that statement. It then hit her, 'somewhere that sunlight wouldn't reach'. The answer was right with her all along. She grinned as she immediately made plans.

Tsukasa eyed the dark evangel's malicious grin. "What's with the creepy face?", he questioned her suspiciously.

She turned to him with a satisfied smirk, "I have just found the solution to all our problems.".

"Really now?", the young man continued warily.

"Quite.", was the quick reply.

"So where are you going to hide her?"

"I know a girl.", Evangeline said knowingly. "And she's not going alone.", she added as an afterthought.

"She's not?", Tsukasa knit his brows together in puzzlement.

"Nope.", Evangeline shook her head. "Where she's going is a place that most normal people won't survive in. That is why you are needed to take care of her.".

"What!?", Tsukasa yelled in surprise.

Evangeline's smirk turned back to the malicious grin. "Oh who was it that said, '_Well at the very least you could point me to somewhere deserted so I can take care of her'_", she made a mocking impression of the youth's earlier statement. "Wasn't that you?", she pointed out arrogantly.

"Crap.", Tsukasa recoiled at his self-destructive outburst.

* * *

The recollection sent Tsukasa looking around at the place he was now residing in as per Evangeline's arrangements. The place habitable now but Evangeling was right, about two weeks before they moved in, the whole place looked like a bio-hazard. He couldn't believe this place actually belonged to a girl.

"Mornin'", another female voice greeted blearily as she sat down at the dining table. Her face and hair was still a mess. All she had on was her bottom underwear and an oversized shirt that was hanging off a shoulder.

Tsukasa was broken out of his reverie by the call and returned the greeting. He turned to get some chocolate infused with some coffee for a morning kick start of more sugar than caffeine, he had learned the first day that the latter was pretty lethal when this girl was given a dosage. He placed the mug of hot beverage on the table before the girl as he announced, "There you go Hakase-san.".

Hakase Satomi blinked at him through her glasses as she took in the sight of him in pajama pants, a shirt, apron and Disidi blissfully hanging off his neck. A normal everyday sight, she ignored it and picked up the cup with a small word of appreciation. A small sip barely passed her lips before a smile crept onto her face. "You changed the chocolate to coffee ratio again.", she noted.

Tsukasa nodded, "Yes I did.". He continued his task of cooking breakfast with a girl arguably weighing 45 kg hanging off his neck who was beginning to drool.

It was just a regular morning.

* * *

Ayase Yue sat at her desk sullenly. She had been told by Evangeline that the blonde decided to give Nodoka extra special classes so that the girl was to take leave from school for awhile and due to the nature of the training, there would be no way for the others to see her without interfering. It was unfair to the short-stacked girl. Unfair because she would not be able to see her best-friend and unfair because even though she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to be left behind.

"Hey Yuecchi!", Haruna flopped down on her table with enough impact to rattle the metal framed structure.

"Gah!", the smaller girl recoiled in surprise. She gathered her breath before sternly reprimanding the bigger girl, "Don't scare me like that.".

The brunette mangaka merely scratched her head apologetically as she dropped a quick apology while grinning like an idiot.

"What are you grinning about?", Yue questioned with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't unusual for Haruna to be so chipper even in the morning but after pulling off that all-nighter last night she doubted that the girl should be so energized.

The gossipy mangaka looked left and right with a mischievous look in her eyes as she closed in on Yue to whisper in her ear excitedly, "I saw him again.".

The smaller girl raised an eyebrow as she watched the girl squeal to herself girlishly as most hormonally driven teenage females do. She admitted that she was also prone to it but to a much more discrete level, she blushed at the self-admission. With a blink of her eyes, quite literally, she cleared her mind of such thoughts and continued the conversation. "And what of your thief in shining burglar garb?", Yue asked her lovestruck roommate. She had seen a portrait of him, courtesy of the mangaka but the resemblance would be left dubious in her thoughts since it was clearly overglorified, what with the rose bordering that was added. She had also heard some of his exploits which Haruna would sometimes recount to her after a sighting.

"I saw him hanging around the park again.", Haruna told her. "He looked like he was meeting up with someone.", she explained.

Yue processed this as she rolled the normal emotional cycle that followed this turn of events. "He was meeting up with someone.", she slowly repeated. Yue furrowed her brows, "So he's in a relationship?".

If the smaller girl expected the brunette's face to turn sour, she was utterly surprised to see stars practically shining in them. "That would be awesome!", Haruna yelled out, but no one in the class found it worth paying any attention seeing how chaotic everyday was.

Yue unplugged her ears from the outburst and asked, "Why would that be great? You want to go out with him don't you?".

Haruna looked about her suspiciously again as she leaned in to whisper to the smaller girl. "You see, I talked to him this morning.", she whispered.

"So?"

Haruna suddenly grabbed Yue in a headlock so that her lips were practically touching Yue's ears. "I asked him what he was doing and he told me that he was meeting up with a guy he knew.", she explained excitedly. "It sounded like some sort of shady business at first so I didn't think about it but when you told me this it makes it sound like a lovers' tryst. Kyaaa! BL!", she almost screamed the end.

Yue smacked her face as she released herself from her roommate's hold, "Dear kami what have I done?". She leaned back on her seat and looked out the window as she thought over the many things in her mind. Nodoka was aiming to be stronger, Haruna with her many questionable ways was crushing over this guy. What of herself? Without Nodoka, what was she to do?

The classroom door slid open as a familiar 11 year old's voice called out, "Good morning.".

Her eyes followed the small figure as he settled himself at the teacher's table. She always found herself blushing as he smiled at them all. After the morning greeting and roll call ended, Yue had decided, she was going to get stronger too and get closer to Negi-sensei. That had been her aim and these monster attacks should never make her lose sight of those.

* * *

Tsukasa was going through the park with a grocery bag in either hand. He had just finished the day's shopping. It was a tough task, not because of the housewives he had to battle for bargains with. The problem had actually lain with Disidi. The girl was always begging to go with him wherever, even the bathroom. He winced as he remembered that one time being a nasty shock.

"Yo", a voice called his attention. Tsukasa spotted a familiar young man that was casually strolling up to him. The male that was only older by a few years stopped some distance across from the brunette youth. "Tsukasa, right?", the elder man questioned with an expression between amused and puzzled.

Tsukasa made no move as he spoke out, "Kaitoh, Daiki.".

Kaitoh took in the sight of Tsukasa with black slacks, socks and wooden geta, the regular fuschia shirt he always wore, a blue apron and a white hairband to keep his hair back completed with the groceries. The treasure thief couldn't help but let a few stifled chuckles escape. "You look-", he paused as he attempted to stop the fit of chuckles, "Well.". He stopped as his laugh went off full blast. "Dear kami, I can't take it. You in that get up is priceless, maybe I should take a picture as a little treasure?".

Tsukasa cursed as he declared, "If you have nothing to say then get the hell out of my way. I've got more important things to deal with than your kleptomania.". He began to walk past the laughing young man\ who was in his way.

Kaitoh suppressed his chuckles again after wiping the tears that had formed at the corner of his eyes. "Do you mean her?". The statement from the thief stopped Tsukasa in his tracks almost immediately.

"What do you know?", he turned to the elder youth threateningly.

Kaitoh reached out with his left hand and held it above Tsukasa's head saying, "You know, the threatening would've worked better back when you were about as tall as me.". Kaitoh moved the measuring hand from above the teenage Tsukasa's head, level to himself, reaching only just above his own chin. He amusedly watched the teenager glower. He shrugged, "That girl, Disidi, is very important. As much as this world will need you to save it, you will need her to save this world. I couldn't get any details but she is intricately linked to your rider system.".

"That's not what I'm asking about!", Tsukasa yelled out loudly. Kaitoh took a good look of Tsukasa's face. He mentally recoiled at the sight of the teenage rider's eyes, they were murderous. With Tsukasa, of course he wanted to know who or what Disidi was but he knew that his memories would hold they key to that. What he wanted to know was… "How do I get Nodoka back?".

Kaitoh's mouth formed a knowing 'o'. "So little Tsukasa wants his girlfriend back?", the thief teased.

Tsukasa dropped the bags and pulled out the D-cidriver. "Tell me.", he repeated the demand, lifting the henshin device before his face.

"Hmph.", Kaitoh drew his Diendriver as well. He leveled it against Tsukasa's head, "Impatient aren't we?".

Tsukasa didn't give him the satisfaction of a reply. He was utterly concerned over Nodoka's mental state. Sure he had been calm two weeks ago, he thought that it would only last for a short time but days flew by and still the situation remained unchanged. If worse came to worst then Nodoka's consciousness might be completely be eroded by the one called Disidi. Tsukasa rushed forward as he placed the D-cidriver to his waist. Kaitoh rushed forth as well as he pulled out a card.

Both riders commanded, "Henshin.", as armor encased them.

"KAMEN RIDE: D-D-D-CIDE/D-D-DI-END!"

Diend fired first, the energy shots flying over D-cide's head. The quad-colored rider drew the D-album in sword-cide as he passed Di-end by. The shots that Diend fired hit their mark as they burned themselves into a couple of monsters. D-cide had activated his tesla bands and dispatched of three.

"Fangires.", Tsukasa grunted as he ran a finger over his blade.

Diend loaded a couple of cards into the Di-endriver as he commented, "Guess we'll have to save our grudge match for another day.".

"Agreed.", Tsukasa acquiesced with slight irritation. His fingers slotting in a memory card with a cross on it into the D-cidriver.

Kaitoh aimed his weapon before him as a dozen more fangires came out of nowhere. "Then let's deal with this quickly.", he ran towards them while he fired his loaded cards.

"KAMEN RIDE: REY! KAMEN RIDE: DELTA!"

Tsukasa merely snorted at the number of fangires that were aiming for him. There were about five of them. "Think that'll be enough?", he taunted as he pressed the picture button.

"KAMEN RIDE: I-I-IXA!"

The IXA belt materialized around his waist as he stepped into its hologram. The IXA knuckle forming in his gloved hands. He gave the nearest fangire which was a canine fangire a quick hit to the face with a left hook. He pressed on the IXA knuckle and attacked with it, sending a booming shockwave to knock away the jackal fangire and into its cohorts, a squirrel fangire and horse fangire. Tsukasa leaned back as he did a spinning heel kick to drive away another fangire, a rat this time. The last one tackled him from behind and tried to hold the rider in a full nelson. Tsukasa responded quickly by tossing his legs up in the air while lifting his arms up. He let himself loose from the ape fangire's half applied grip. He landed on his back against the ground. He brought his hands together to activate the IXA knuckle once again and sent a shockwave that blew the fangire away.

Tsukasa quickly got on his feet as he pressed on the IXA knuckle. "Henshin.", he announced while slotting the knuckle into the belt's buckle slot.

"HE-N-SHI-IN!", the machine said monosyllabically. A golden projection of a cross and armor set itself up before Tsukasa. It retracted and formed around him the armor of kamen rider IXA.

Tsukasa, now as IXA, attacked with the IXA caliber in hand. The crimson edge was set out and lashed against the squirrel fangire which was the first one to recover from the mess of enemies. Tsukasa slashed away again and again at the same place, marking a wound against the creature's tough skin. He grabbed the finger by its forehead and thrust the caliber unto the wound, both injuring the creature and converting his weapon to its gun mode. He pressed the barell against the wound and fired a burst of rounds.

The teenage rider extended the blade again with a snap of his wrist. He made a rising slash behind him where the jackal fangire had tried to pounce. But where the jackal failed, the rat fangire succeeded as Tsukasa was once again tackled but to the ground this time. IXA caliber went sailing from his hands towards and to an empty part of the pavement. He made a mad grab for it but the rat fangire restrained him. He was a finger's reach from the weapon before it was kicked away by the horse fangire.

Tsukasa looked up to the monster as he was kicked sidewards. He went flying in a spin from the force. The rat fangire that was holding on had let go, using the force to propel itself on its feet while he landed in a heap. The rider felt a large hand lift him up as a ham sized fist courtesy of the ape fangire slugged him twice in the gut and once in the face.

Tsuaksa watched as the fangires crowded around him. "Guess this is as good a time to use it.", he muttered as he released the safety. The IXA's cross-shaped visor seemed to twitch as they snapped open to reveal two red lensed eyes. Power coursed through the suit and blew out in an explosive shockwave of heat and force.

The fangires were forced to unhand him as they flew back from the attack. Tsukasa pressed his advantage and ran after them, picking up the IXA caliber along the way. He lifted a fuestle from his belt and placed it onto the belt. He jump and landed right in the middle of the fangire group. The teenage rider pressed on the IXA knuckle to activate the fuestle he had just set.

"I-IX-XA-CA-A-LI-BU-UR-RI-I-SING-G-UP-P", the machine chanted.

The crimson blade glowed a violent orange as its temperatures began to grow as high as the sun's. He waited till the fangires had just gotten up before he cut them down in a 360 swipe. The heat from the blade caused the fangire's glass bodies to crystallize to a more fragile substance before they fell to the ground in a heap of broken shards. The rat fangire however, before it was completely crystallized, had created a clone of itself, a wounded albeit living clone. It was able to hop away before Tsukasa could notice. By the time the rider had taken note of the escapee it had already been too late.

"Tch! Vermin are best at running away.", he cursed as he ran a finger along the crimson blade's edge.

* * *

Hakase Satomi had forgotten some data files at home so she was now there to retrieve them. The female mad scientist had only opened the door a crack before she was blinded by a bright light. "What's this?", she yelped out in surprise.

Inside her room was Disidi, floating in mid-air as a purple aura was surrounding her. Her eyes and hair were fluctuating between purple and deep blue. Her expression was pained as garbled words were being spoken from her mouth.

Satomi slowly approached the epicenter of the disturbance to see the sight of which was both frightening and wondrous. The mad scientist in the girl alerted her of the language that Disidi was speaking in.

"Binary code?", Satomi said in surprise as the aura around the floating girl began to grow more tumultuous. As it began to die down, Disidi's hair turned deep blue while her eyes opened a regal blue with a hint of violet swimming in them. Her lips began to form words that could be made sense of now. "Kyoto… portal… opening… radius 3000 meters… subjects… fangire…", Disidi's light cheerful voice spoke in a mechanical tone. The light came back much stronger, staining the blue features back into pale purple as the girl gave an agonized screamed, "Help!".

Satomi stared in horror as the girl slumped to the floor. She dropped to her knees as well. The last scream she just heard was haunting. It wasn't just because the voice was in excruciating pain. It was because the voice belonged to someone she knew. "Nodoka."

* * *

CHAPTER EXTRA:

Kamen Rider D-cide

Description: Resembles Decade mostly with main difference in coloration. Mostly black and white with violet eye pieces. Left arm is blue while the right is the same hue as Decade's pink.

Weapons: The D-album is D-cide's personal weapon. It is a slim object about half a notebook's size. It has a black cover with a white spine. Inside is the collection of memory cards that contain information on all riders that ever was. The D-album can be switched to either Sword-cide for melee combat or gun-cide for ranged combat. he has tesla bands on his wrists much like Diend's which allow him to move many times faster than normal.

Abilties: When D-cide presses the picture button on the D-cidriver without any memory inside. He summons a single energy pane that can amplify his D-album's attacks. His copy system is more intricate than Decade's since it does not only copy the rider's form and powers but even the henshin devices themselves, immersing the user completely in the other rider system's capabilities even when not henshined. Unlike Decade nor Diend, he does not use kamen ride cards, form ride cards, nor attack ride cards. He can just copy another rider's system perfectly and use them as he sees fit by inserting the memory cards in the D-cidriver that generates a materialized form from the information. D-cide is not limited to the main riders, he can copy any rider system. This also expands to other riders and showa riders. Because D-cide was not made for combat, he has no finisher strong enough to destroy a monster in his original form.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kyoto?", chorused the audience within the room. Said audience consisted of Negi Springfield, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Karakuri Chachamaru, Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna and Konoe Konoka. They were currently at the headmaster's office after an urgent summons.

"Yes, Kyoto.", the old Konoemon told the youngsters. "It seems Kyoto has been under threat lately. What makes matters worse is the return of a rather familiar disturbance.", dean Konoemon read the letter sent to him. "They are requesting aid due to the fact that their onmyou ranks are already spread too thin as is.".

"Understood.", Negi nodded in understanding.

"But why send us though?", Asuna interjected, the bells in her hair ringing at her protest. "This sounds pretty dangerous. There are much better candidates out there than us right?".

The dean agreed, "True.". He shook his head however as he continued, "However many of our more skilled people have external conflicts to attend to themselves. As you should know Tatsumiya Mana, our staple mercenary has been called out to assist in Germany. The shinobi clan we have been working closely with has recalled their people to defend themselves, one of them notably being Nagase Kaede. Mage teachers like Takahata are busy enough as is shifting between Mahora's protection and their responsibilities to their respective NGO's.".

"It almost feels like we're the last resort.", Konoka quipped with excitement.

Asuna sweatdropped as she tried to placate her room mate, "That's not exactly in the best context here.".

Evangeline spoke, "You kids are being too excited over this stuff. We still don't know anything yet.". She turned to the old man, asking, "So did they at least tell us what we're up against in that message?".

The dean shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. The situation has taken a turn for the worse to the point that they are using code to fool enemies who may intercept the letter. They only mention that it is imperative we send people to the Kyoto HQ.".

The members of Ala Alba gulped nervously at the news. "So…", Negi began. "When are we expected to be there?".

The old man stared at them through his bushy brow covered eyes. "As soon as you are able to be.", he spoke seriously.

They all nodded, "Understood.".

* * *

Evangeline was on edge. She did not like what she had just heard. Kyoto being in dire straights was something she didn't quite imagine to happen. It almost felt like that time she was called over during the school trip incident. The vampiress shook her head, it was a bit different. That time she didn't have this foreboding omen hanging over her head. Maybe this was why she had made her way to Satomi Hakase's personal residence which was somehow allowed to be a hallway from her lab beneath the university buildings.

Evangeline tapped against the door twice to signal her arrival before opening the door for her entrance. She stepped into a scene which she thought she wouldn't see again for awhile. The shinso felt her age at that moment, burying her face in the palm of her hand. "What happened this time?", she demanded.

Tsukasa was sitting at the bedside of the purple-haired girl possessing Nodoka, Disidi. The room, which could be called more of a flat than anything was a bit untidy but nothing like the days before Tsukasa had moved in. It seemed that the young man had been taking care of the girl for some time. He looked up at the undead magus while fixing the sheets from the bed. "You mean Hakase-san didn't inform you?", he questioned.

"Of why Disidi is lying on the bed with palor matching the dead in Miyazaki's body? No she didn't.", she dead panned.

Tsukasa shrugged, "I thought you came to visit about that but it's a good thing you came anyway. I have a favor to ask.".

"Actually", Evangeline interrupted, "I have some asking of my own to do.".

Tsukasa nodded in consent, signaling that he didn't mind. He led her and Chachamaru, who had been there the whole time, to sit at the dining table. "What do you need to know?", Tsukasa asked as he started up some tea.

"Tell me", the undead mage began, "do you know of any activity from those invaders that you spoke of? Kyoto in particular.".

"Kyoto?", the young man turned to them, his eyes snapping full attention to them.

Evangeline felt something twist in her gut. After the few weeks of knowing Tsukasa, she learned that there were very few things that could catch his attention. The man had his priorities set in stone. Those priorities included either: kamen rider business, Nodoka or housework. If her conjectures were correct, then this should be connected to the first, which worried her very much. "My apprentice and a few of his partners are being sent over to help control the situation. How bad has it gotten?".

Tsukasa had a thoughtful look on his face as he turned the burner down and left it to get the D-cidriver. He quickly returned with the object in hand. A few clicks and taps of his fingers, the henshin device projected a 2D map of the world. "As you can see, this is a map of the world.", Tsukasa began. He pressed a couple more buttons as the images of the continents began to change into colors of orange and green with sparse reds reminiscent of infrared cameras. "The colors show the presence of the invaders for the last few weeks. The redder the color means the fresher the trace of the creatures are. The bluer it gets, the longer it remains untouched by dimensional intruders."

"There aren't any blue spots", Evangeline observed, "but that's understandable, considering they popped up just three weeks ago.".

"Correct.", Tsukasa tapped on Japan on which the camera zoomed in on. "This is Japan's current status.", the young man pointed out. "Most of the areas have very little dimensional intruders so we can take it that it's safe. However, the regions around Tokyo and Hokkaido seem to be the ones suffering the most from their presence.", he noted to them the alarming number of reddish orange spots as well as some red ones. Most of the other areas were increasingly yellowish to green. "Kyoto.", Tsukasa zoomed in on the aforementioned, "seems to be harboring a fair number of them".

Evangeline stared at the pin pricks of red. "They aren't much.", she noted. The shinso sighed in relief, "and here I thought they were about to be sent to a deathtrap like the last battle.".

The map dissolved into light as Tsukasa turned-off the device in his hands. "That's not necessarily true.", he told her. "The beings that are staying there actually act best under these circumstances.".

"What do you mean?", she asked him with alarm.

Tsukasa was about to answer but noticed that the tea was just about ready and began to fill the cups. Once that task was done, he set them down before his guests and joined them. He settled in before starting, "The beings that inhabit that area are called fangires. They are vampiric demons that feed on life force. They may number a few but they aren't something to sneeze at either. In their homeworld, they are infamous for the submission of twelve other demonic races.".

"Fangires.", Evangeline repeated as if trying the word on for size. She looked back to Tsukasa and asked, "compared to those monsters called worms, how dangerous are these beings?".

Tsukasa sat and thought about it for awhile before answering, "The worms are more dangerous, but that's only the evolved ones with their clock-up that allows them light-speed travel. Overall, fangires are more dangerous because their powers are more easily matured and when they die, their souls can merge together in a giant monster known as a sabbat.".

"Argh! What should I do about those kids? Besides having to deal with escaped convicts, they have to watch their back against these fangires as well?", Evangeline sighed in exasperation.

"How about I look after them?", Tsukasa offered as he stood up to look through his snack stores.

"You would do that?", she asked him with surprise as he set down some oatmeal cookies he'd made the day before.

Tsukasa broke a cookie between his fingers as he replied, "Consider it a favor.". He tossed a piece into his mouth and appreciated the blueberry goodness that he'd worked hard to achieve in the pastry.

"I don't like owing anyone any favors. I've got rather bad experiences with them.", Evangeline shuddered as she remembered that jerk named Albireo Imma. That was one wizard who knew just which buttons to push for her to lose it.

"Well, either way, I'll still look after them.", Tsukasa announced, handing each of his guests a cookie. "It's a part of why I'm here anyway.", he said simply leaning back on the chair.

Evangeline looked at the confection in her two hands with a bit if suspicion. She watched Chachamaru take a small bite out of it before starting, "Out of curiosity, why did you call it a favor if you were planning to take care of them anyway?".

Tsukasa grimaced, "I need someone to keep watch over Nodoka-san. Hakase-san isn't exactly the best caretaker in the world, especially when it comes to things that aren't machinery.".

Evangeline silently nodded in agreement, she would send Chachamaru over immediately after those traveling for Kyoto had gone.

* * *

Negi was packing the things he would need. They weren't much, a change of clothes, his staff that he inherited from his father and a couple of enchanted trinkets in case of emergencies. Outside the dorm room of Asuna and Konoka whom he was staying with, he could hear the ruckus of his students who inhabited that floor of the dorm.

"Ah Negi-sensei!", Sakurazaki Setsuna squeezed through the cramped doorway that the fiery Asuna was guarding. "It seems that many are upset about this sudden excursion.", she noted, watching Asuna bat away the hands of protesting girls, trying to find a way of prying the door open.

The young teacher frowned a little in sadness. He had expected many of the girls to be disheartened but to be so adamant about joining them made him feel guilt of going off himself. He shook his head of such thoughts though as he reminded himself, 'This isn't a picnic. We are going on a mission, a rather dangerous one during these dangerous times.'. Negi climbed down the steps from his elevated sleeping space. He slipped beneath Asuna to speak to the girls at the door. "Good evening everyone.", he greeted them.

All noise seemed to stop as they turned their attention to him. A small amount of jostling could be heard amongst the dense crowd and a soft effeminate hand wrapped around Negi's. The familiar face and golden locks of Yukihiro Ayaka distinguished themselves quickly from the crowd as she stepped forward to meet him. "Negi-sensei", she began with a concerned expression, "I am sorry for this disturbance however we are very concerned over the news that you are to go to Kyoto for a culture study with Asuna-san, Konoka-san and Setsuna-san?".

"Yes, I am", the young teacher in charge of the Ala Alba, publicly known as the Study of English culture club. "Is there some problem with the arrangement that's worrying you?", he asked with a slightly upset face.

The closet-shotacon almost bled from her nose at the sight. She had to look away before she blinded herself with the overly exaggerated beauty _she_ saw. She turned her attention back to reality once again as she answered to the best of her questionable sanity. "No, there isn't sensei!", she quickly comforted him, "It is just that for three young girls and a child, wandering alone. Wouldn't it be much better if we were in a _bigger_ group?". Ayaka stressed 'bigger', hoping to clue him in on her wishes of being included.

Unfortunately for her, Negi did not quite understand. "Ah, about that.", he scratched the back of his head unsurely. "We'll be meeting up with Konoka-san's family. It seems that they'll let us stay the night once again.", he offered the explanation.

Many heard this and one in particular, Akashi Yuuna voiced out, "You mean that awesome place!?". That was all it took to rile them up once again into a small mob.

"Why can't we come!", tomboyish Narutaki Fuuka's voice rising over the crowd's.

The child teacher began to sweat a bit in nervousness as he explained, "It's only for club members, and even with that, I have a limit to how many I'm allowed to take with me so as not to disrupt classes.".

"Aww…", the group chorused.

Negi smiled, they were really a light-hearted bunch. Almost nothing was ever a serious affair to these girls but they always took time to think of his well being, he was very thankful for that.

"Alright, break it up. Now that you know, go back to your rooms and get some shut eye.", Asuna commanded them. One by one the girls seemed to lose interest until Sasaki Makie seemed to have something else to say. Before she could however, Asuna already cut her to it, "No Makie-chan, we're leaving tomorrow so no send off party.". The auburn haired girl yawned as she decided to finish packing up.

"Negi-sensei.", the samurai girl reminded them of her presence as she approached them.

Negi turned to her with a polite smile on his face, "What is it Setsuna-san?".

Setsuna blushed a bit as she was second guessing herself, "Is it truly alright for me to stay here the night? I don't want to impose or anything.".

Negi opened his mouth to answer but Asuna dropped a hand over his head to shut him up as she took over saying, "Don't worry about it. This way, the girls can't harass you and we can all leave together in the morning.".

"Thank you for the consideration", Setsuna bowed, "but I can't help but feel like what I'm doing is wrong.". The normally composed swordswoman was now looking around nervously.

"Or.", popped up the sly voice of one ermine named Albert Chamomile. His white fur glistening in the room's light as he stood proudly atop Negi's head. "You're just a teensy bit off balance from sleeping in the same room as Konoka.", the little animal leered at the further embarrassed guardian.

"Is this true Secchan?", questioned a lip quivering Konoka, thinking that Setsuna had something against her.

Setsuna panicked at the sight and began to fumble with her words. "No, it's not that it's just I… uh… err… don't know…umm… if… there'll be enough space for everybody?", she tried nervously.

Konoka stopped pouting when she heard. A blank expression covered her face. "Why don't we share my bed?", the Konoe heiress point ed to her bottom bunk. "It'll be a tight squeeze but it'd be like old times ne?", Konoka smiled serenely. This just made things worse for the already flustered Setsuna as the guardian practically had steam coming out of her ears before fainting right on the spot. Everyone in the room immediately went to her aid.

Chamo situated himself atop one of the many dressers he liked to raid as he watched the scene. "Ah, nothing like the smell of raging hormones in the air.", the ermine spoke as he puffed on his cigarette.

* * *

At Hakase's dorm, Tsukasa was preparing his supplies as well, with some help from Hakase who returned early from research work on Tsukasa's request.

"Tooth brush?", she suggested.

"Got it."

"A change of clothes?"

"Two days worth.", Tsukasa noted while rummaging his bag.

Satomi crossed that one out as she noted the next item on the list she was told to read. "Kitchen knife and pocket spice rack?", she read with confusion.

Tsukasa nodded as he also spotted the items in their proper places. "A real chef is ready to cook anywhere and everywhere.", was his answer to the questioning tone.

Satomi scanned the list once again but raised her brows when she said, "Well that's the last of it.". She handed the young man his list when he looked at her for confirmation.

"Hmm… I'm surprised I pack so light.", Tsukasa noted as he crumpled the note and tossed it into a trash can a couple of meters away.

Satomi watched him with a bit of curiosity. "Why are you going to Kyoto anyway? Is it, because of that?", she motioned her head to the sleeping form of Disidi on the bed.

Tsukasa looked a bit solemn as he nodded. "Yeah, what she said is bothering me.", was his admission, "Add to the fact that there's some sort of terrorist that's got Kyoto sweating buckets, from what I heard from Evangeline. I doubt it'll be anything simple.

Hakase watched him silently as he finished preparing the last of his packs. "I'm gonna miss breakfast.", she spoke without really thinking which made her blush in embarrassment.

Tsukasa raised a curious brow in her direction. "Really now? I never thought you to be the gluttonous type.", he said with a bit of teasing as he noted her blush. She didn't answer as she tried to gather her composure. It was sorely failing and Tsukasa couldn't help but point out in mirth, "You're blushing."

The female mad scientist looked indignant, saying, "Am not!".

"Oh yes you are.", the youth shot back.

"Am not!", Hakase denied with a pout on her face.

"So says the one with the red face.", he said with a triumphant smirk.

"I.", Satomi's irritation built up. "Am. Not.", she began to rage, warning Tsukasa to step back, which he did. "Blushing!", she screamed with what could be called indignance though it was more of embarrassment than anything. Her arm lashed out at the same time and hit Tsukasa on a very familiar nerve point in the neck.

The youth's eyes widened as he began to laugh out loudly. "Ahahaha! What did you- Hahaha! Do to- Hahaha! Me?", he questioned her through bouts of laughter.

"Humph, I punished you.", was Satomi's simple reply. "I hit you on a pressure point in the neck that sets off a laughing impulse."

"Where- Hahaha! Did you- Hihaha! Learn such a thing?", he demanded, though the intimidation was completely thrown off by the way he laughed every two or three words.

Satomi looked away, still not dropping her pout. "A friend of mine taught it to me.", her face dropped as she remembered that person. She missed her lab partner so much, Chao Lingshen, the magess from the future that assisted her in so many of her scientific endeavors.

At this point, the laughing pressure point had finally worn off. Tsukasa regained his composure, though his sides and face were still hurting from the excessive laughs. He caught sight of Satomi's forlorn expression. "Did she transfer?", he asked.

That almost brought a tear to Satomi's eyes as she remembered the send off. She laughed bitterly as she said, "Kind of.". "She was a great scientist, better than me even.", the mad scientist confessed as tears began to run down her cheeks. She touched the liquid than ran down her cheeks like an alien substance. "This is only the second time I've ever cried since I became obsessed with science. Chao always said that we who've sold our souls to science have already lost all emotions. That's why we're never meant to cry.", Satomi smiled through her tears.

Tsukasa put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That's not true.", he said, his voice firm as his grip on her shoulder. "Scientists all began as regular people from the start.", he softened his tone. "The reason scientists are born is because of dreams. Dreams are what keep them going, learning, researching. To finish what they had set out to do no matter the cost. Our priorities are the only things that set us apart from normies.", he explained.

"Really?", she looked at him with childish doubt on her face.

He gave her a wry smile, "Scientist's honor.". He held up a hand to show he was swearing the truth.

Satomi felt that his smile was contagious. If not, then why was one tugging persistently on her lips right now? She enveloped him in a hug and thanked him, "Thanks for cheering me up.".

"Anytime", was Tsukasa's awkward reply. He never remembered being hugged by anyone like this before, except maybe that time with Natsumi. A thought suddenly struck him. "Hey.", he held the confused girl at arm's length. "I've got an idea. How about I cook us all a feast when I get back?", he offered her.

"A feast?", Hakase looked at him with excitement in her eyes and drool dripping down the side of her mouth.

Tsukasa couldn't help but laugh at the display. "Yes, yes, I promise you that much.", he told her as his chuckles settled onto a steady smile.

Satomi broke away from him whooping about a feast, running into her lab. She was screaming something like furthering her research ahead of schedule so as to make time for a gorge fest. The young man shook his head. A thought struck him and he shouted after her, "Just promise to keep the place clean in return alright?".

* * *

The train was packed. Negi and his students, having learned from earlier experience that even on the way, things would already be dangerous. The child teacher and the three girls were all on edge, well actually Asuna and Setsuna were the ones on edge. Konoka as always was happily smiling as if not a care in the world.

"Do you really think we'd get attacked out in the open like last time?", Asuna whispered to both Negi and Setsuna.

Setsuna nodded, "I believe they will, our last opponents in Kyoto were dangerous but they say that this time, our opponents are even more dangerous. We must assume that they will be bolder than Amagasaki Chigusa.".

Negi nodded, "I believe that you may be right but even if they don't make a move, we mustn't let our guard down, or else they'll take us by surprise.". Negi was a bit worried over this part. If their opponents were smart, then they'd keep from making a huge mess. As is, they'll draw attention to themselves attacking in midday but they need to stay unknown to the public eye. From what was gathered of Kyoto's magic community, they were merely revered as mediums to the spirits and gods. Most of anything else is regarded merely as urban legends. Unless the objective of this group was similar to Chao Lingshen's then it would be best to assume that the enemy wouldn't attack them recklessly. As is though, absolutely nothing was known about these opponents except that they were very dangerous.

Negi was broken out of his thoughts when the train's PA system chimed. Asuna also paused in her suspicious watch over the other passengers while Setsuna and Konoka stopped discussing whether to share a bento or not.

"We will soon reach Kyoto Akaki station, please check your belongings and prepare to disembark."

Asuna sighed as she pulled down their luggage, "C'mon guys, it's our stop.". The twin-tailed girl began to hand out the bags in the compartment above to their respective owners. "Make sure that you get your own things properly.", she reminded them, particularly Negi.

Konoka giggled, "Asuna-chan always fusses over Negi.".

Asuna's expression turned vexed as she huffed up. "It can't be helped can it? He's a child after all, someone needs to look after him.".

"Everyone we need to get off now.", Negi announced oblivious to the discussion. The train stopped and the doorway to exit the train was packed. It had taken them almost three minutes just to clear out. It was amazing how long distance trains were always full of people, Kyoto was also the last stop for the train they had taken.

"Wonder if anyone will greet us here?", Konoka wondered out loud, "I'm sure father would send out for guests. He's always been hospitable.".

Setsuna shook her raven head, "I doubt that ojou-sama. With the situation sounding as bad as it does, I'll be surprised if we can even get an audience with Eishun-sama when we reach the Konoe main house.".

The group battled through the pushing crowd that threatened to crush them on all sides. Normal travel formalities of baggage checks and such had taken another five minutes due to the long lines. It seemed Kyoto was a bit popular this time of year, especially since sightings of vampires had been leaked out everywhere.

Negi looked back to his group in order to make sure none had been separated from the crowd. "Everyone here?", he asked them in a very teacher like manner.

"Yes.", was the chorus of the three middle-school girls.

"Then let's be on our way to the Konoe house now.", he spoke cheerfully.

It hadn't been a dozen paces yet when the four of them felt something weird. Negi in particular was sensitive to the aura that began to permeate the air. "Such dark power.", the child magus almost recoiled. If he had not been exposed to Evangeline's energies, he would have considered the power in the air as suffocating. The others were also able to handle it, except for Konoka who looked like she was having a bit of trouble breathing.

"Someone's here.", Asuna warned, scanning the crowd for any sign of hostiles. She held her pactio card in her hand, ready to battle anytime. Hesitation showed though as she began to sweat nervously at the crowd that seemed to ignore their existence.

Setsuna was in the same position, only she had Yuunagi unwrapped and ready to be drawn. "There are about six of them.", she reported what her senses read. "I cannot pinpoint their exact location in this mess of people though.".

"That's okay.", Negi calmed her. He himself watched the crowd for any signs of suspicious characters. "Get in formation, we have no choice but to go on.", the child mage ordered.

"Roger.", was Asuna's response. Setsuna went with a silent nod as the held Konoka in between. The two swordswomen were on either side of the healer. The one to take point was Negi himself. This was to be their agreed formation in case of an attack in midday.

They walked onward, senses and nerves stretched to the limit, trying to find the source. Negi was extremely nervous as they had just reached their first big street to cross. The people had thinned considerably but it was still a bit crowded.

"I found you.", a female voice that pulled at Negi's memories echoed inside his mind. He looked every which way in alarm which caused the girls behind to look equally distressed.

'Where is it coming from? Why does it sound so familiar?', Negi thought as he searched around him in vain. His eyes looked forward, and there, it was unmistakable, though many things were different. A woman with a black kimono with white smoke designs outside while a blood red kimono was inside, held together with a pearl colored obi. The way it was worn seemed haphazard as there was a long slit that showed flawless legs and the collar fell down to just below both sensual shoulders. On her head was a straw famer's hat that blocked her face but Negi was sure it was her.

The woman tilted her head upwards, exposing ivory skin only slightly less pale than her mask that covered the upper left quarter of her face. Her beguiling lips were curled into a sinister smile, her dark empty eyes lit with glee for vengeance. This only confirmed Negi's thoughts that it was her, the same person.

Everything seemed to turn inconsequential as everything else was muted out, everything but the woman and his group. The woman parted her lips as words were spoken with a voice much colder and deadly than they sounded before. "Negi Springfield, Kagurazaka Asuna, Konoe Konoka, Sakurazaki Setsuna.", she bowed deeply with a mocking expression on her face. When she stood back up, five shadows emerged from the crowd to stand at her side. She removed her straw hat to hold against her sizeable bossom. "I, Amagasaki Chigusa, welcome you to Kyoto."


	8. Chapter 8

_Frozen_

Everything was frozen. Konoka looked around in panic as her labored breaths were taking its toll on her being. This pressure that she only ever felt when Evangeline was around at full strength was a little different to the little vampiress'. Though Evangeline's aura was terrifying, it didn't press down on you, trying to choke the life out of you. It was more passive, preferring to show you how much power was at that person's fingertips and reminding you of the terrifying truth that she could kill you on a whim but can't be bothered to do so. This presence on the other hand, was full of animosity. If any normal person, someone who was not a mage was ever to take full force of this, the healer would not be surprised if they died, which completely flipped the fear switch in her mind.

"Ojou-sama!", Setsuna cradled Konoka who had fainted from the presence of the woman across the street.

"My my, she's much more sensitive to the –zone- than I thought.", Chigusa walked over with casual steps.

"Hold it right there!", Asuna ran in front of the group. Her pactio card held at ready in her hands. Chigusa stopped, though it was more of puzzled amusement than any real form of acknowledgement of the school girl being a threat. Asuna continued, "I don't care if you've got beef with us but if you dare try to use Konoka again then you'll have to get through us first.".

Chigusa solemnly placed the straw hat on her head again. She had yet to look back to them when her shoulders began shaking, she was laughing.

"What's so funny?", Setsuna demanded in anger. Chigusa's cold laughter seemed to echo more, further fueling Setsuna's frustration over the state of the Konoe heiress. Speaking of Konoka, she was getting paler by the second and Negi noticed that.

"Amagasaki Chigusa! What have you done to Konoka-san?", Negi interrogated her but laughter still not allowing her to reply. "Speak!", he demanded with more force, pulling out his staff in a threatening manner. He did not care if people saw anymore, a student of his was in danger and he had to help her.

The convicted magess stopped her show of mirth. She faced them again with the same semi-emotionless face she was wearing the whole time, eyes still swimming with silent hatred. "I didn't do a thing.", she spoke with an undertone of satisfaction, "this is just her weakness baring itself to the world.". "Oh yes.", she added as an after thought, "I also have to apologize for losing myself there. I found it quite funny that you think I require the existence of that pitiful weakling for my wishes to be fulfilled.". She further emphasized this point by sending a small blast of dark energy at them.

"Adeat!", Asuna screamed. She was quick to act, pulling out her giant sword to block the attack. Though she had the ability to disperse energy on contact and sometimes without even coming in contact, it was surprising that she was forced back a little by the blast.

Chigusa watched in mild fascination, holding her head as if in remembrance. "Ah yes.", she noted with a mildly interested tone, "I had forgotten that you could dispel demons and magical energy. That certainly will not do at all.". With a wave of her hand, Chigusa summoned one of the shadows that were pooling at her feet, detaching itself from the dark mass and becoming an orb in her hands. She held it affectionately close to herself. "Frag.", she called out to the mass of energy in her hands.

Two eyes, red as burning coals shot open from the void of energy. "Yes, mistress?", it asked her, "Am I to kill again?", its voice sounding with much glee.

"Yes.", Chigusa smiled as she eyed the group as a predator would. "I have a gift as well.", the woman held out her hand as energy sparked about it. With a quick pull, she retrieved a beautiful katana from the cackling air. Her smile only grew as she tossed Frag up high in the sky. "Come forth, destroyer from the flames, igniter of conflict. My shadow be thine body and heed my call!", she chanted with much pride.

The dark glob in the air began to mutate, shifting its shapeless self into something definite. The group of Negi's watched with morbid fascination as the creature that emerge somewhat resembled something human. It's head and body nothing more than hardened magma that was lit aflame from the cracks that adorned them. It had legs like a normal human but it was made of semi-liquid lava, still burning into the ground. It's left arm was hardened with a four fingered hand while the right was non-existent except for a flame that sprouted from where the shoulder was. It turned to Chigusa, the same high-pitched manic voice recognizable as Frag. "Where is the gift mistress?".

The convicted magess' smile was unmistakable. "Here.", she handed it the sword she crafted.

Frag took it in his hands and swung it a few times. "Nothing special to this blade milady. It will only be good for slashing mere mortals.", it commented as a couple more practice swings seemed to rend the air.

"That is all I shall need you to do.", she turned her sights from Frag to Asuna and the demon's hollow eyes followed. "That girl over there.", Chigusa told him, "is a canceller, had I added enchantments, the blade would have been useless.".

Frag nodded, "Understood.".

On the other hand, Negi was already planning out their next move and relaying orders to his two conscious partners. 'Setsuna-san, you'll have to take care of Konoka-san, me and Asuna-san will hold them back.'.

'Negi', Asuna answered back to him, never taking her eyes off the two before them. 'Why are we running, shouldn't we just take them down now? We're already fighting something dangerous, if we'll have to deal with this perverted woman again, I don't think we'll be much help to Kyoto's problems.'. She twitched slightly when the demon Frag turned to them after another short instruction from Chigusa.

'That would sound like a good idea, but there is also the possibility that Amagasaki Chigusa is the problem we have to solve.', Negi spoke gravely to his students.

'Then all the better.", Asuna held her sword high-ready to strike.

'Don't be foolish Asuna-san!', Setsuna mentally blared at the girl. The twin-tailed red-head paused mid-rise and conked her head with her own blade.

'What was that for!?", Asuna demanded indignantly in telepathy though her physical antics showed the sentiments without words being needed.

Setsuna looked grave as she held onto Konoka for dear life, which was a bit ironic. 'We have to be more careful. We have no idea how powerful she has gotten since we last saw her.', the samurai girl warned.

'That's right.', Negi agreed. 'Looking around us, we'd know just how powerful she's become.', his combative stance only strengthening as that fact sunk in.

'What?', the red-head of the group looked around. 'Holy crap why's everything stopped!?', she mentally screamed.

She was ignored as Negi decided to tell them, 'This is rather high level even for western mages. Actually I doubt many mages in the world can even do this on a whim.'.

'That is the same for us onmyouji.', Setsuna informed. The hanyou was getting antsy from all the tension of the stare down. A small cry of discomfort called her attention to the person in her arms. 'Konoka-ojou-sama!', she grit her teeth in frustration. "We must go, now.", she whispered to them.

With the thought of Konoka's suffering, they all agreed that backing off would be for the best right now. Asuna had just retaken her position of vanguard when a high-pitched voice whispered in her ear, "I'm over heeeere.". This prompted Asuna to swing away when she realized that Frag had somehow approached them without notice.

Asuna's much larger blade clashed in a marvel of sparks against the smaller edge of the demon's weapon. Frag pushed with his one arm to overpower Asuna's two-handed grip. With that their battle was sent far from the group with that exchange lasting barely two seconds.

"Asuna-san!", Negi called out as the combatants smashed into a nearby wooden fence.

"Now,", Chigusa's voice called the attention of the two remaining. "If you two would so kindly step out of the way", she approached closer to where they were. "I would like to do as I have already planned in wiping this planet free of the Konoe clan.", the magess eyes turned venomous by the end of the statement. Her hands shot forward while her lips chanted in an ancient language that neither Negi nor Setsuna recognized. A moment after her chant finished, a huge blast of ice emerged from her hands. Correction, a large blizzard hail materialized before her hands.

Setsuna immediately grabbed Konoka and jumped away for safety of the latter. Negi on the other hand, was forced to separate from them as the pointed chunks of frost impeded his upward escape. Instead, he was forced to conjure a barrier and withstand the brunt of the spell.

Chigusa noticed the runaways quickly. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance sneering, "You won't get away.". She held one hand out in Setsuna's projected direction while the other was still focused on keeping Negi down. After a few seconds of ancient mutterings, the convicted magess let loose a ripping row of lightning bolts that were headed straight for Setsuna. The samurai girl was still in mid-air, trying to get atop of a building where it would be safer but the lightning came and in the mess of keeping both of them from harm's way, Konoka was left to free-fall.

Negi noticed this from his pinned down position. The spell that Chigusa had cast against him however was already weakening, not enough to dispel itself but enough for him to break out of with relative ease. He did so with a quick spell. "Raskil Maskil Magistel! Ventus Paries!", he called out, smashing his current barrier away and most of the ice blowing his way. It bought him enough time to get on his staff that sped away towards Konoka. He caught her gallantly but he was so focused on getting to her in time, he forgot to regulate his speed which crashed them into a traditional japanese two story house.

Negi cradled his head in one hand. "Ugh,", he then looked around after registering that the girl he meant to rescue was no longer in his arms. "What- Where's Konoka-san?". Luckily he found her a few feet away and scurried over to her.

Back outside, Chigusa took a step towards the house which stuck out from all modern buildings that it was built so close to. "Stop!", an authoritative voice shouted from above. Chigusa immediately recognized the particular whistle of the wind and looked up to parry away a spinning projectile with her bare-hand. It clanked loudly against the side-walk with a hollow wooden sound. Standing on the roof of building beside the house was Setsuna, Yuunagi drawn and in her hands. The swordswoman held her blade to point against the magess, "You will not proceed any farther.".

The announcement was met with a snarl from the convict. Chigusa, once again gathered a ball of dark energy from her shadows saying, "I don't have any time for this. Surpassing light and overwhelming power! Calamity's greatest agent! Come forth! Lund.". She chucked the mass of darkness right at Setsuna who avoided it. The dark mass landed onto the roof before mutating itself much like the fire demon before.

The creature resembled hollow armor. Its head was a helm with a cross-shaped visor and blonde tail. The arms were segmented into three parts: an arm brace, a black magnetic sphere and a gauntlet. It had no legs but instead had five large metal rings with each one stacking over the other top to bottom. It arose, lit with electricity that was crackling from within its core. "So you are to be my opponent.", it spoke in a high and mighty fashion. It held its chin in thought, saying, "I pray you are worth the trouble of being summoned.".

Setsuna could not retort when one of the five rings was flung in her direction. She leaned back to let the object fly over her. The motion succeeded into a backflip which gave her a clear view of the ring going right through a concrete electric post, the sliced section sliding clean off if it weren't for the electrical wires holding it up. Setsuna completed the acrobatics by landing on her feet in a battle stance.

"Oho.", Lund said in surprise. "How about we raise the bar a bit?", it fired three more of the rings.

Setsuna did not think twice as she swatted the bladed implements away with Yuunagi.

"Exquisite.", was the lightning fiend's only comment as it caught the returning first ring and threw it at the samurai girl from its hands.

The hanyou swordswoman was set to smash it off course once again but this was not to be. The spinning blade met her steady one, grating against Yuunagi no matter how much she tried to force it away. Instead, it pushed her back, forcing her to fly through the air and into another building.

"Now", Chigusa watched the exchange in satisfaction. "I pray that there will be no more distractions.", the convicted magess said as she entered the house where her target was currently located.

From Setsuna's crash site, the metal ring was roughly sent flying away. "Ojou-sama!", Setsuna screamed, rushing to where Konoka was. The Shinmeiryuu swordswoman felt a change in the air and immediately brought up her weapon to block. She successfully saved herself from being cut in half but the impact made her spin in mid-air. The attack was followed up with lightning which blasted her into the paved sidewalk.

"Don't go now.", Lund taunted. The blast of lightning he fired before was actually his left gauntlet of a hand. He currently held up the swordswoman while choking her, a good ten feet away and thirty off the ground. The demon's voice turned dangerous as he said, "I'm just beginning to have a little fun.".

Anger registered on Setsuna's face despite the abuse her windpipe must've been going through. "I… don't…", she began wheezing, her grip on Yuunagi strengthening. "Care!", she screamed. With what strength she could muster, she smashed the but of her nodachi into Lund's gauntlet arm, breaking a section of it into tiny little fragments. The grip loosened enough for her to grab the offending appendage and throw it away. She spread out her wings which ripped most of her shirt off but she didn't care. Whatever needed to be done to save Konoka, she would do it. With that in mind she charged the demon, prepared to strike it down.

Negi Springfield, right now, was in a confrontation with Amagasaki Chigusa, a battle of the leaders so to speak. The stand off took place in one of the hallways of the house. It was cramped giving Negi the disadvantage of making it hard to escape.

"There's no way to run my dear.", Chigusa informed Negi. "Be a good boy and drop that thing will you?", she pointed at the unconscious figure of Konoka in the child teacher's arms.

Negi tensed up. "She's not a thing!", he declared loudly. To insult him was one thing but to insult his students and the people he cared about was another.

The convicted magess was unabashed as she continued, "Well she'll just be a symbol to the beginning of the Konoe's end as Kyoto's head.".

"Not if I can help it.", Negi grit his teeth in concentration. He was guessing that now would be a good time to use those power-up spells he had been practicing for awhile. "Raskil Maskil Magistel! Cantus Vis Vires!", Negi felt strength flow into him, more so than when he used Cantus Bellax. He held onto Konoka tightly as he smashed into the wall. It gave way easily even though he tackled the structure in an odd position to avoid injuring the girl in his arms.

Chigusa narrowed her eyes at the hole in the wall. "Vexing.", was the only word she could say to describe her feelings. A snap of her hands and her shadows whipped out to make a similar hole in the wall, big enough to fit her person. She hopped through it and into the house's yard. Negi was all the way up the fence now and jumping away. Chigusa once again gestured with her hands to shoot shadows into the ground. Muttering in the same language as she had used before, a large spike of ice blasted from beyond the fence. Negi was hit with the spell and sent high into the air, Konoka still in his grasp. With another physical command, the convicted magess sent a lance of shadow to extend and skewer the two in mid-air.

"Paries Aerialis!", Negi regained consciousness in time to cast the barrier. It did not stop the shadow lance but it did slow it down as well as change its trajectory enough to safely dodge. The landing was none too smooth as both student and teacher fell onto the ground in a heap.

Lips curled into a smile, Chigusa approached them, the taste of victory already intoxicating her. "Finally.", she said with satisfaction. "The first step to my plans can now be put into motion.", she laughed as she held out her hand, no doubt to summon her shadow lances to assault them once again.

Negi was already conscious but could do nothing since he landed on the bottom to prevent harm from befalling the unconscious Konoka, effectively pinning himself down. 'Oh no!', was all he could think as the inky blackness condensed into one figure.

Chigusa was triumphantly smirking as she screamed, "DIE!".

"INUGAMI!", a lone shout echoed the air as wolf heads of shadow descended to devour the black blade, breaking them to pieces.

"That move.", Negi watched in surprise as the shadows returned to their respective owners. "There's only one person I know who can do that.", the child teacher immediately looked to the air where he was sure the interruption came from. "KOTAROU-KUN!", he yelled in recognition.

Up in the air was Negi's rival, with raven mane blowing lightly in the wind. He gave a joking salute, "Yo! How're you holding up Negi? Or should I say keeping down?". The hanyou snickered at his rival's predicament. He immediately stopped though as a sharp kick to his back almost sent him from mid-air to the ground, face first should I add.

"Quit acting cool and get down there", Yue's familiar voice and figure made itself known as she held both herself and Inugami in the air with her broom stick.

"Fine you little twirp!", Kotarou blew her a raspberry as he jumped down to where Negi was.

The child teacher already had himself on a vertical base as Kotarou landed soundlessly beside him. "Kotarou-kun.", Negi9 called the hanyou's attention.

"What is it?", the reply quick after noticing the serious look on Negi's face.

Negi shook his head, "It's Konoka-san.". "She's in bad shape, if we don't get her away from this aura then she might not last.", the child teacher explained to his rival with worry.

Kotarou understood quite clearly as he gave a big grin. "I understand. No sweat. Me and the nee-san-tachi will keep the enemies here.", he reassured his friend. "Take the twerp with you.", he jabbed his thumb in Yue's direction. "She knows the way out of here.".

Negi nodded with a confident grin on his face. "Alright, take care of everything then.", the child teacher jumped up to a very surprised Yue who barely held her broom straight more out of surprise than any sort of impact Negi's landing made.

"N-Negi-sensei? Konoka-san!?", the little witch gasped in surprise at the new arrivals. "Konoka-san?", she tried to wake the unconscious girl. She turned her attention to Negi, asking, "What's wrong with her sensei?".

Negi just shook his head, "No time to explain, we need to get out of this barrier.".

"What about everyone else?", Yue asked.

Negi paused. Everyone was fighting hard. Somewhere was Asuna, still slugging it out with that demon Frag. Setsuna was also keeping pace with Lund. Now Kotarou was taking his place in facing Chigusa.

"Oi!", Kotarou called from below. "What are you guys still doing up there? If anything happens to Konoka-nee-san then those two will be seriously pissed.", he hollered up.

Negi looked down to see that the hanyou and the convicted magess were still at a stand off. Kotarou was right, they were counting on him. The child teacher turned to Yue. "It's alright. They can do it.", he nodded for her to do her thing. The small witch nodded in reply, silently acknowledging the decision. Negi thought to himself as the broom he was standing on began to shoot forward, there were people who were putting their faith in him, so he had to put his faith in them as well.

Down below Kotarou was still facing the woman in black kimono. He smirked, "Still badly dressed as ever eh Chigusa?".

The smirk was reciprocated as she taunted, "And you still haven't grown out of that gakuran.".

Kotarou held his hands up with an amused sigh, "It's a sign of my manliness, women would never understand.".

"Still a brat.", Chigusa spoke disgustedly. She whipped her hand backwards, ready to lash out.

Kotarou spoke with an equally frigid demeanor, "Still crazy about revenge.". He cocked his fist back.

Both combatants flicked their arms forward with their own respective attacks.

"Shadow Dancer!"

"Inugami!"

The convicted magess' shadow stretched forward as inky blades shot up and dropped back into the darkness from whence they came. A host of wolf heads was Kotarou's reply. The two powers smashed into each other and caused an explosion to erupt.

* * *

Somewhere up above, Yue was flying away with Negi standing at the broom head and Konoka in his arms. The explosion behind her grated on her nerves as she sighed in exasperation, "Oh that idiot.".

Negi looked to the girl. "Don't worry about Kotarou-kun, he can take care of himself.", he comforted her as the explosion was followed by more explosions from roughly the same area.

Yue looked unabashed as she spoke, "I know that.". She fought the urge to turn around and smack the dog hanyou upside the head, explaining, "This place we're in mustn't be damaged too badly or else we might harm innocents. Not to mention the cover-up will be much harder to pull off.".

"So shouldn't that be normal? We're in the real world after all.", Negi told her with confusion written all over his face.

The little witch merely shook her head. "I've checked with my artifact before hand. This place is not the real world, it's an alternate plane of existence created by that woman.".

Negi almost dropped the girl in his arms out of surprise. "This is what?", he shouted incredulously, careful not to slip up his footing.

"An alternate plane of existence.", Yue continued biting her lower lip in nervousness. "To be exact, this place is known as the source world. No matter what happens, we can't let any by-standers get caught in the crossfire.".

Negi gulped at her serious tone. "W-", he stuttered, "What happens to them in the real world if they do get hurt here?".

Yue's hands held onto the broom tightly, "They disappear, regardless of the injury's nature.".

Negi was now very worried, Amagasaki Chigusa was nothing like she was a year before.

* * *

"Ha!", Kotarou barked as he separated from his latest clash with the loose-kimonoed Chigusa. "You've gotten better at this.", remarked the battle hungry hanyou. His claws still extended out.

Chigusa merely readjusted her clothes with arrogance clear across her face. "I could say the same for you.", she said rather grudgingly. Her shadow pooled around her as they soothed her aching body.

Kotarou noticed her shaking legs, commenting, "Not quite used to rough physical combat yet I take it?".

"Shut up.", was Chigusa's answer. She sent a lance of shadows at him. Kotarou managed to dodge with ease. While the hanyou was distracted, Chigusa was swallowed up by her own shadow. Instantly, she reappeared right behind Kotarou where her shadow had stretched. She swung at him with a shadow blade but he blocked her by the arm out of reflex and flipped her into the air. The shadow caster had yet to give up as she made her shadow that was still cast on the ground and under Kotarou to shoot up shadow bullets. Once again, with more instinct than actual thought, Kotarou dodged each and every shot. Chigusa landed like a cat, pouncing like one right after her feet touched ground. Both of her arms were held out with shadows covering them in claws. Kotarou was still recovering his balance and didn't have time to dodge, instead he somehow stopped her attack by grabbing her wrists.

The two of them stood there in a face off, Chigusa doing all she could to stab the much younger boy while Kotarou was surprisingly using most of his strength to keep the woman that was twice his height from impaling his heart.

"You've become much stronger.", Chigusa hissed as she tried to force her shadow claws to reach. Changing the shadow's shape was no good however since most of her attention was being spent on keeping the hanyou's grip from crushing her wrists.

Kotarou was in a similarly dead-locked state, keeping her from killing him while at the same time unable to actually do harm against her due to the shadows that were precariously poised to kill him from right beneath his feet. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but talk back, "You've gotten some muscle yourself you old bat.".

"You really haven't changed a bit.", she bit out with exertion. "Except for the fact you're helping those western mages and their supporters now. How low have you sunken to be their dog?".

Kotarou's anger arose as he said, "I'm no one's dog and I'm no friend to any western mage.".

Chigusa winced when the hanyou's grip tightened over her wrists but she didn't let it show. Instead, her face was set in a sardonic grin, "Is that so? You follow young Springfield around like a lost little pup that I couldn't even tell it was you from the start.".

"Shut up!", Kotarou yelled with fury evident in his tone.

'Just a little more. If he does anything rash, I'll be ready.', Chigusa cheered on. "You really have become their dog. A slave to those dirty westerner's that-".

"Quiet!", the hanyou roared. His breaking point already past, Kotarou threw the shadow caster's arms open wide so he had an open shot. He rushed forward.

Chigusa smirked as the shadows beneath stirred and rushed forward in a multitude of spikes, placing themselves into and right through Kotarou's body. "Naïve little boy.", the convict smiled ecstatically at the sight of blood. The lifeless form of Kotarou leaned forward limp and lifeless while being held up by the spikes. Chigusa approached it with a certain haughtiness to her voice, "Had you just stayed faithful little puppy then you might not have died so pitifully.".

"Hehehe…".

"Wh-what", the shadow caster stepped back when the body of the supposedly passed hanyou began to move once more.

The corpse looked her right in the face, with its own completely void of anything but lifeless white eyes set in featureless shadows. "The naïve one.", it pointed up with a weak hand, "is you.". The body blew into a large cloud of smoke that sent Chigusa into a coughing fit.

She opened her eyes to see through the smoke. "What is this?", she demanded through coughs.

"It's simple.", a familiar voice surprised her as his outline became visibly solid through the fog.

"Just a little something I picked up while I was away from you is all.", another voice commented from a different direction.

The smoke was blown away when Asuna and Frag's nearby battle caused an explosion. The field cleared and the shadow caster watched Kotarou in all his glory. About twenty Kotarou's stood before and around her. "Nifty ain't it?", they all grinned at once, "Perfected Kagebunshin that is.".

Chigusa recoiled at the sight. Had Kotarou really grown this powerful in so short a time? She was beginning to doubt her chances of winning at this rate. She had a few other tricks up her sleeve but if she used them recklessly, it might cost her in the long run. What to do?

A great crash sounded behind her, she watched as the lightning fiend, Lund, stayed barely held together. "Milady.", it addressed her. "It pains me to say this but we must retreat.".

"Lund.", she warned him with one look that if he said anything that displeased her then consequences would be dire.

The demon shook its helmed head as it spoke. "The mana. We are running dangerously low. Extended periods of keeping us within this space as well as giving both Frag and I bodies is beginning to take its toll.", Lund explained as it held out its gauntleted hands. Both of them were in a wretched state but one of them was cleanly broken by Setsuna, the other however looked like it was breaking itself into pieces through sheer incapability to support its own structure. "The weakening may be small now but Frag must be feeling it as well.".

The convicted magess cursed the situation. Her intentions on cutting off Kyoto's support and striking the first true blow in this battle had just gone down the drain. She pulled a little at her mana. She was sure Frag and Lund both felt the split-second drain of mana from their bodies, it was the agreed sign of retreat. She turned to the group of half-demons that she had been facing against just then. "I'll remember this Inugami.", the woman snarled at the crowd. Lund turned back into a ball of shadow and joined another shadow that flew straight for the palm of Chigusa's hand. Once they were joined back with her shadow again, she seemed a whole lot more rejuvenated. One last glare and one wave of her hand, the shadows closed upon her and she disappeared.

Once sure that there was no one else around, Kotarou released the technique, leaving his original self to plop down on the paved road that they were fighting on. "Crud, that took a lot more out of me than I thought it would.", he grunted out. He slowly flexed his fingers before his face and was not surprised that he barely had the strength to completely curl his fingers even. "Not good.", he muttered to himself while straining to get back-up. "I still need to round up Asuna-nee-san and Setsuna-nee-san."

The ground began to tremble while the sky was visibly cracking. Kotarou's mind realized what was happening since he had similar experiences before. "Definitely not good, this world is crumbling without Chigusa to keep it running.". The hanyou tried to force himself up on his feet but the strain his last move did had exhausted him. "Crud, maybe twenty was pushing it.", he cursed under his breath. He lay his head down, taking deep calming breaths. He needed to think of something quickly, a way to get everyone out if not at least signal for some help. What could he do though?

Kotarou was deep in thought when his ears twitched. He swore that he could faintly hear someone screaming his name. Couldn't be, he must've been overthinking, which wasn't exactly bad in his scenario.

"Kotarou!"

Okay so the hanyou definitely heard that one.

"Kotarou-kun!"

The hanyou's ears perked up. "Negi?", he yelled out in question.

"Kotarou-kun!", Negi's voice was becoming clearer. "I think I heard something over there Yue-san.", the teacher audibly told one of his students.

It was really Negi. Kotarou realized that they might not have heard them properly so he began to call out. "Negi! Runt! I'm over here!", he shouted out to the sky.

The sounds of whipping wind landed right beside the hanyou and he could feel the rushed footsteps in his direction. "Oi, dog! You okay?", the purple-eyes of Ayase Yue looked down at the hanyou.

The warrior boy gave a big grin, "Just lying around.".

The girl rolled her eyes as the familiar face of Kotarou's rival joined in the fuss. "Kotarou-kun. We need to go, it seems this place is falling apart.", Negi pulled up the hurt boy to a somewhat vertical base.

"Heh.", Kotarou winced when all his muscles protested to the forced strain they were undergoing. "How about onee-san-tachi?", he asked the boy.

Negi smiled at the boy, even when battle-crazed the hanyou still found it in himself to be concerned over his allies a clear sign of mental growth they had both achieved while in the magical world. He gestured to a particular direction with his chin and said, "See for yourself.".

The injured boy looked over and found Konoka, Setsuna and Asuna all out-cold with the two warrior women injured. They leaned against the facade of a nearby establishment, peacefully sleeping as they leaned on each other.

Yue jogged along side them asking Kotarou, "Think you can stay conscious?".

The hanyou nodded, his ego kicking to full gear. "Of course I can, this is the great Kotarou-sama you're talking to here.", the hanyou chuckled proudly.

"Well good.", Yue huffed as she watched the three passed out females before them. "I'll need the _great _Kotarou-sama to carry one of them. I can fly well but I've never really flown with an unconscious passenger before.", the young witch held her chin in thought.

"Whaaaat!?", Kotarou's mouth gaped open. "I'm hurt and half ready to faint here woman and you expect me to carry someone?", he spluttered out.

A questioning eyebrow lifted above one of Yue's purple eyes. "I thought the _great_ Kotarou-sama could handle it? Or was that all just talk?", she said airily.

"What was that? Just bring it! Heck I'll carry all three for the trip!"

The bickering between Kotarou and Yue went on for a bit while Negi just stood there with uncertainty on how to handle the situation. The young mage had to venture in between the argument however before they got stuck there in the collapsing space so he tried, "Guys?". They ignored him and continued to heatedly debate whether Kotarou was half the man he kept saying he was and what the point of manliness actually meant. "Guys!", Negi yelled at them.

"What!?", the two snapped in his direction, Kotarou being the louder and more irritated of the two.

"I think we should get out of here.", Negi pointed out as the cracked sky now began to peel off in some places.

The hanyou and the witch turned from him to each other and sent their most hateful glares. A few moments passed as tremors shook beneath them, one of them being extremely strong and enough for Negi's knees to buckle. Neither of the two showed any signs of feeling that shock except for one word that both chorused, "Fine!".

Negi scratched the back of his head with a exasperated sigh. He then smiled though as he told them, "Let's go home.".

With that being said, they left the source world that Chigusa had created and true to his word, Kotarou carried all three unconscious women with much agony and difficulty.

* * *

At the Konoe manor's receiving room, Konoe Eishun, one of the heroes of the magic world, former member of the legendary Ala Rubra, a master of Shinmeiryu and leader of the Kansai magic association was talking to a guest who had just arrived.

"I see.", Eishun noted as he read the letter clutched in his hands. "So Evangeline sent you over to study our onmyou techniques?", he questioned.

"Yes, she did.", the guest nodded in confirmation. "I didn't quite see the point of it myself but she said it would prove to be quite educational for me.", he added.

The Kansai head smiled with pride as he informed his guest, "I daresay that onmyou magic is much more potent than most are led to believe. I think it was wise of Evangeline to put this idea up to you. I still find it hard to believe that she would seriously take another formal apprentice besides Negi-kun.", the middle aged man rubbed his stubble in wonder.

An anger vein popped up on the young guest's head, thankfully the back, as he answered, "Yes, I still find it hard to believe myself.".

Eishun snapped himself out of thought a moment later though as he said amiably, "Please, you must be tired and hungry from the journey. Please eat to your heart's content.", the magician head gestured at the feast that was spread between them.

"Thank you.", the guest bowed, "It's very kind of you, despite your busy situation or so I've been told.".

The laugh that escaped Eishun's lips was one of unease and concession. "That is true. But pay it no mind. As long as you stay under our hospitality, we will do everything in our power to make your studies as successful as possible.".

Footsteps thumped against the wooden halls outside the room, quickly followed by the sight of one very nervous servant who approached the host with a sense of urgency. The guest never took his eyes off the two as Eishun's features turned from one of neutral warmth to one of slight anxiety that resembled the servant's.

"Excuse me.", Eishun stood up. "It seems my daughter and some of her friends have decided to drop in. Please continue to make yourself at home.", he said genially, stepping out of the room. Before he could make the turn to be completely away from the room however, he turned back and asked the guest, "I feel somewhat rude about this to be so late about it but I seem to have forgotten introductions. I am Konoe Eishun.".

The young man shook his head as he stayed seated in his place. "It's alright,", he replied genially. "My name is Kadoya Tsukasa, I'll be in your care starting today.", the youth said with a cool smile.


	9. Chapter 9

_Cold_

The morning was pretty chilly now. Tsukasa noted this fact as he wandered the streets of Kyoto just a bit before dawn. It wasn't that different from the city which he was used to but the temples and traditional structures made him feel a bit out of place with his western styled black slacks and jacket along with a magenta turtle neck. It was still a pleasant place though and no doubt was one he found relaxing.

"AAAAHH!", a female scream echoed the night.

Tsukasa smirked as he sprinted towards the source. This was exactly the reason he had come out so early, to hunt down those vampire rumors. "Here I come fangire.", the youth said as he took out his henshin device.

A ways off, a woman with long raven hair and saucer sized glasses struggled to push herself back off the ground. Over her stood a monster which was clearly bipedal with the features of a bird but its feathers seemed melded together like a glass statue's. Said feathers were a mix of different colors, reminiscent of stained glass found in cathedrals.

"P-please, don't hurt me. I'll give you anything just please don't hurt me.", groveled the woman on the ground. Tears were springing up from the corner of her eyes. She was absolutely terrified.

The canary fangire gave a cruel laugh. "Don't worry,", it began, "I won't hurt you. I'll just take your life energy.". It chuckled darkly as spectral fangs sprouted from the crisp morning air.

"KYAA!"

Instead of pain burning into her flesh, the woman heard the sound of bone hitting pavement with a rather distorted growl of irritation from the monster that was attacking her.

"Didn't they tell you that midnight-snacking is no good?", a young man's voice wafted through the night air.

The woman looked up in surprise to see a boy no older than maybe seventeen dressed in black. One of the ghostly fangs was embedded onto the pavement beside him while he clutched the other tightly in his hand.

While the woman stared in amazement, the fangire was giving the interloper a deadly glare. How dare the human for interrupting his meal? He had kicked away one fang while grabbing the other in one fell swoop like it was nothing. "Bastard, who the hell are you?", the fangire demanded.

Tsukasa stood there in all his glory, tossing the fang in his hand before the monster's feet. "No one of importance.", he held up a memory card in his right hand while opening the D-cidriver with the other. "Just another passing-by kamen rider, remember that.". He jammed the card in the proper slot and closed it.

"D-cide!", the fangire snarled as it charged forward with rather small looking talons.

"Henshin", was the rider's smiling reply. He pressed down on the shutter button, causing the D-cidriver to whir to life.

"KAMEN RIDE: D-D-D-CIDE!"

The transformation process took place and the resulting masses of energy that shot out to project themselves slammed the canary fangire back to where it started. The fangire scraped back against the road on its knees as it stared back at the transformed youth. The black and white armor, off-set and made only a bit more aesthetic passable by the magenta and cyan coloring it on each color's respective arm, looked intimidating as the violet eyes of the helm glowed against the dark sky. "Let's start.", Tsukasa announced with the draw of the D-album in sword-cide.

The young man had barely run his hand over the blade when the fangire already lunged forward. The reaction was instantaneous. With one slash, Tsukasa sent the monster staggering back. It came again with swipe of its short talons which the rider ducked under. D-album was raised for another hit but Tsukasa got nailed in the chest by the canary fangire before he could bring his weapon down.

"You little…", the rider cursed as he nursed his stinging non-existent wound. He quickly converted the weapon to its ranged counterpart, the gun-cide, and opened fire, liberally.

The fangire shielded itself with its wings which were a part of its arms, the tough glassy skin and flesh barely being scratched by the shots. It charged forward and slapped the weapon away from its face. It sent a right straight at the rider's face but that wasn't to be. Tsukasa did a good job of ducking and striking back with a sharp jab to the ribs. He then pressed the shutter button on his belt.

"ATTACK RIDE: SINGLE!"

An energy pane was projected by the D-cidriver which cut between the two combatants. Tsukasa didn't let the fangire get any distance between them as he stuck D-album through the energy pane and ran forward to slam the barrel right into the monster's abdomen. He fired shot after shot, every shot being distorted and multiplied by the energy pane by tenfold. The canary fangire was sent flying back after feeling like it had just been repeatedly fired with a shotgun at pointblank range.

D-album was reset to its normal shape as the rider retrieved a memory card from it. It had the symbol of a flying disk like creature that was reminiscent of a bat-snake hybrid. "Let's finish.", Tsukasa declared as he placed the card in and activated D-cidriver.

"KAMEN RIDE: S-S-SAGA!"

The form of the sagarc belt was projected in front of D-cide while the Jacorder was shown hanging a ways above the aforementioned item. The rider stepped forward, letting the belt materialize around his waist as he walked into the image. His hand reached out for the jacorder which he caught deftly in his fingers. Tsukasa had only one thing left to say as he inserted the jacorder into the sagarc belt, "Henshin.".

With that said, the D-cide armor was covered up by a crystalline substance save the sagarc belt. It then shattered to show the serpent themed armor of the kingly Kamen Rider Saga. "Now.", the double henshined rider began. His foot steps calm and regal, "I'll be dishing out my own sentence.". He whipped out the jacorder into rod mode after saying as much and proceeded to slash away at the recovering fangire.

The humanoid canary of stained glass didn't even know what hit it as the assault came so suddenly. Tsukasa then changed gears from rod mode to jute mode. The rapier like energy exuded by the jacorder turned into something more flexible as it grew in length. A skillful crack of the energy whip later and the rider was handling the situation like a lion tamer and his lion. The canary fangire played the part of the lion while Tsukasa was the tamer. Whenever the monster would try to escape, a crack from the jacorder would keep it in line and then it would take a hit from said weapon.

Boredom began to creep in as the novelty of torturing the fangire ran out. "The end", Tsukasa drawled out in clean English. He placed the jacorder into the sagarc belt once again before pulling it out, energy sparking from the exuded crystallization of power. Tsukasa held it upright, a pale blue moon shining behind him. In a flash he thrust the jacorder forward. The weapon planted itself in and through the fangire's abdomen. A sharp tug caused the whip like energy to pull into the fangire's body, wrapping deftly around its soul. The symbol of kiva shone bright crimson above them. D-cide, in Saga's shape took to it, jumping in the dimensional crevice one wing made while landing out the other. The fangire acted like it was being choked and hung with rope as it struggled in the air.

"L-l-let me go!", the canary fangire pleaded. The rider's reply was placing two fingers over the jacorder clutched tightly in his right hand, nothing but his back shown to the demon. Kneeling down, he looked as if he was in prayer but in all actuality, it was like a killer putting the final touches on his hit.

"I'll give you information!", the canary fangire cried as it felt the energies around its soul, tightening ever so slightly. He felt the pressure stop for a moment. The fangire smiled nervously to itself, "yes I can give you information D-cide. You're wondering aren't you? About what we're planning here.", it said with a small chuckle. The smug laugh was cut short when the pressure increased once again.

"Don't start feeling smart fangire.", Tsukasa warned with a dangerously low voice. "Killing you is as easy as a twitch of my fingers.", he moved the fingers over the jacorder slightly for emphasis. True to his word and threat, the fangire screamed in pain as it felt its soul being squeezed tightly.

"I'll talk! I'll talk! Just let me go!", the canary screamed.

Tsukasa released the attack as the clouds and moon behind him dissipated. He returned back to normal as he smirked in the direction of the fangire now groaning on the ground. "Make no mistake. If I have to then I will kill you.".

* * *

Yue was alone as she sat within the meeting room set to speak with Konoe Eishun, the one who had requested their presence within Kyoto. She wondered why it was so urgent to speak that they couldn't wait for the others to wake up before discussing the matter. It would be quite a wait though since Konoka's state suggests that most of her mana had been whittled away by that malignant pressure. It would probably take days of bed rest to ensure she would be back to safer levels of magic usage. Yue herself would have suffered the same fate had she not found a way to counter act the effects with her artifact. She applied the same charm on Konoka as well but the girl was too far gone and the pressure was already eating up the spell before it could actually form. Everyone else was knocked out from the fight, particularly Setsuna and Asuna who had faced off against those demons one on one. Negi and Kotarou weren't as bad off but facing off against Chigusa in that strange world seemed to drain them much faster than normal.

"Yue-kun?", Eishun's voice broke the little ministra magus out of her thoughts.

Yue felt quite nervous now compared to the past because she felt the hierarchy of the magical society biting at her now. She had read all about great mages and the shinmeiryuu swordsman of Ala Rubra was one of them. "Y-yes?", she managed out somehow.

The elder man gave her a reassuring smile as he told her to calm down. In a moment however, the smile turned from one of reassurance to one of worry and guilt. In a second, Yue was taken aback by the onmyou head bowing down with his head touching his hands. "I apologize for all that has happened.", Eishun apologized with everything he had. "I had not thought that they would intercept your arrival in the middle of day. I was too naïve thinking that they'd stick to they're nocturnal activities.", was the added explanation.

Yue wanted to say that there was no need to apologize, however any intention of saying so was suddenly blown out when she heard the second part of the apology. "Nocturnal activities?", she asked with curiosity.

Eishun wiped his glasses as a sigh escaped his lips. "I have already received a rough account of what happened, though not precisely. I can deduce the rest so there will be no need for me to hear your report. I on the other hand, have a lot of things to explain.", he began. "I suppose, it started a few weeks months ago with Amagasaki Chigusa's escape from the detainment center we were keeping her in.".

"Detainment center?", Yue said with piqued interest. "I thought she was to be sent over to the mage prison immediately?".

A shake of the head was he reply of Eishun. "No matter her sin, I cannot condemn her so easily. I am partly at fault for how she turned out after all.", he said guiltily. "That is a topic for another time though. Right now, you must know that she had been able to escape at that time with the help of some rather dangerous individuals. They are Muchitsujo Konmei and an unknown outsider.".

A thoughtful look came over Yue as she asked, "Are they with her?".

A nod of confirmation told her all that was needed. "We've already spotted her with Konmei on multiple encounters. He is a major asset to their cause because of his chaos aura.", Eishun explained.

Violet eyes widened in surprise at the mention of the words. "Chaos… aura?", the learning witch voiced out in disbelief. "But-but- but that's just a theory! Such an ability can't exist.", was the incredulous assertion.

"I see you are familiar with it.", Eishun nodded grimly.

"Of course I am.", Yue began fearfully. "I've studied Asuna's magic cancel ability extensively and related to that was artificial research on how to mass produce super soldiers with magic cancel! The records were sketchy and mostly inhumane. There was mention of some sort of mutation in the gene of the magic cancel that turned the aura into one that completely bends and twists the spell. Simple healing lights morphed into rotting spells. A fireball warped into a dove. A simple rain calling can be transformed into a hail of glaciers."., the list went on and on as Yue continued to rant like the educated scholar she was on the subject.

"Yue-kun!", Eishun called for her attention. There was no reaction. The girl was just so beside herself with dread over the news of this enemy she couldn't seem to hear him. "Yue-kun!", he repeated more forcefully.

Yue finally snapped out of her ranting mode. "Wha?".

The onmyou head sighed. He had the same reaction when he first heard the news, but he was a leader and as a leader he had to remain calm as well as pacify his people as well as guests. "Don't worry too much about Konmei. Due to his own abilities he can neither use magic nor gain any magical support from his allies.", he reassured her. "Taking his restriction to physical combat into account, I've already assigned my best swordswoman to be on guard against him. She's kept him at bay on multiple occasions and I am confident she can continue to do so.", he swelled with pride on the last bit.

The little witch nodded shakily in comprehension at his logic. She tried to convince herself that Eishun was right, he was head of Kantou for a reason. She tried to find something else to distract her from the frightening information she just received. "Then…", her mind wandered a bit before she remembered the person whom they were talking about to start with anyway. "How about Chigusa? How have you been dealing with her so far?", the memory of how far she had single handedly driven them to the brink was fresh in Yue's memory. It had just happened yesterday after all.

"Terrible.", the head of the onmyouji shook his head. His face had quickly shifted from one of pride to one of troubled shame. "She's become far more powerful than we've anticipated. Most of my people are already tired out by their extended shifts so they can't handle Chigusa on their own.".

Ideas and conjectures ran through Yue's mind before she asked. "Do we even know what they're planning?".

To that question, Eishun had to pause. He looked her straight in the eye as he spoke. "Do you remember the last time when you came here for your school trip and my daughter was kidnapped?".

A hesitant nod was the little witch's answer. "I remember it well Konoe-san.", Yue shivered on reflex as she remembered her warm flesh being turned to cold stone. Their first encounter with the dangerous being known as Fate Averruncus may have been the last encounter of her life had the petrification process been irreversible.

"Good, because the incident of that time is connected deeply to what I am about to say. You see, the kishin that had been sealed within Kyoto had been revived by Chigusa at that time with the power of my daughter.", Eishun paused as a pained expression took over his face. Clearly, even he was bothered by that incident till this day. Nonetheless he continued with his explanation, "The seal that kept the kishin at bay was actually only part of a greater seal, a seal to keep spirits from overrunning Kyoto.".

"Spirits overrunning Kyoto? As in those old folk tales about Kyoto being a former city of ayakashi and demons and such?", Yue asked rather skeptically. She scratched her head at this new development. Magic was one thing but ayakashi?

"Yes.", Eishun confirmed, "the very reason why onmyou arts were put into practice in the first place was to banish and seal the ayakashi.". The onmyou head reached into his robe's sleeve to pull out a map. He placed it down before the young girl who quickly opened it up to survey what it contained.

"This…", Yue concentrated with scrunched up eyes on the aging paper. She quickly layed it down as realization crossed her face. "These marks!", she pointed at the various X's that marked the map. "these are all temples!", she quickly noted to him. "Aren't these those famous spiritual pillars or something?", she asked the onmyou head. Her knowledge of magic may have been vast but her expertise had always been more on western arts.

"They are", the elder mage confirmed. "If you have noticed.", the man approached. "The marks form a certain pattern, especially if you follow the pattern that they are destroyed.", His fingers traced the pattern of their destruction. "It begins here.", he pointed to one of the many temples assaulted. "This temple was built by my ancestors as the vanguard.", he then moved his finger, letting the thin appendage glide gracefully over the yellowing page as his finger landed on another X mark. "This is the second shrine that my forefathers built.", he then continued this path of tracing the destroyed structures before he stopped at the last destroyed structure which wasn't far from the lake Negi and his students battled in during the school trip.

"It's…", Yue's eyes remained fixed on the map. She slowly traced her fingers, following the motion Eishun's had done before confirming with herself. "-a spiral", she breathed.

Eishun was tight-lipped as he explained the significance of this spiral. "This spiral is in all honesty a barrier that my ancestors built up.", he informed. "Back in the days of old, demons ran amok in old Kyoto, forcing the citizens to fear the very place in which they were born. My family fought this darkness and sealed everything away. As a precaution to seal the gate to the demon's world which had opened up in Kyoto due to the massive demonic presence, and to maintain the seal's power, my ancestors created these shrines. They control and redirect the flow of mana and ki within the earth and air. The energy was set to keep the seal intact and stop the inflow of any more demonic presence in a two fold mission.". Eishun stopped, he stood up to point over at the lake from before which wasn't very far from the Konow house, the same lake where the kishin had been sealed. "That place is the center of everything. Chigusa's group has been destroying the shrines and if she succeeds, there would be no telling what sort of destruction awaits.".

* * *

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!", Chigusa cursed. In her anger, she had tipped over three torches destroyed twelve different sections of the walls within their hideout for the last three minutes since she'd returned. She was currently pacing about, looking for another object to vent her anger on.

"You should stop that.", a distinctly male voice popped out of the dark shadows.

The irritated shadow wielder glared into the darkness. "Shut the hell up Konmei!", Chigusa growled, "I'm not feeling particularly nice this time around.".

"Nice?", a youth stepped into the light, "When have you ever been nice?". Muchitsujo Konmei had sakura-white hair in long locks that trailed over his back and down to his waist. His build was lean and lightweight, not something one would expect from someone who was known for crushing his enemies into pulp with his bare hands. He was wearing a dirty tattered white gakuran coat with the matching pants. Underneath the coat was a prison striped shirt while his wrists and ankles had shackles on, each one pulling along five iron balls that dragged across the ground.

Shadows swirled violently beneath Chigusa's feet. Her glare only intensified as she warned him, "Don't start Konmei. I've already warned you once, don't be mistaken that there will be a second time.".

"Hmph,", the younger looking convict scoffed, "As if you could hurt me.". His chains clinked together. It was a tell tale sign that his hands were shaking and that was not out of fear, but the adrenaline working its way into his system.

"You better not regret this.", the shadow wielder hissed. The shadows that had been swirling beneath her feet exploded outwards, flickering against unstable torch light.

Tension filled the air as shadows cackled and energy dissipated and mutated as they entered within Konmei's range. It all died down instantly at the word of one man. "Enough.", the voice spoke out softly but firmly. "Should you two fight, this underground shrine would give. I'm sure Shisca would be dismayed.", a man in a white long sleeved dress shirt and neatly pressed ink black slacks met with them. His shiny leather shoes clicked with sharp clarity against the stone floored ground. He ran a hand through his short black hair out of habit. His sleeve was made sure to be rolled up to his elbow because the cuff buttons seemed to get jammed into his dark mop on a regular basis. His kaleidoscope, golden eyes met with Chigusa's. "You've been out again haven't you?". His question was answered non-verbally when the woman just stiffened at the non-condemning accusation. He sighed, "It's fine, just don't cause too much of a ruckus till we have to, like you did just yesterday. Onmyou are running around up there like stirred hornets.". He then turned to the feminine faced male of the group. "Konemi.", he began, "I know you like to release aggression from time to time but save it for the jobs. If you have to put off some steam then do it while training Chigusa.". He broke eye contact with the crimson eyed spell-warper. He began to walk away, heading into the deeper recesses of the temporary abode lent to them by one of their allies.

The foot steps of the dark-haired man who held sway over them slowly echoed disappeared into the darkness just as his form did. Konmei smirked, his crimson eyes were lit with sadistic amusement. "That man really makes my blood boil.", he laughed. The feminine man wasn't the type to indiscriminately kill, no, but that one person just seemed to make his blood sing with hymns of murder. It rarely happened, but when it did, people would know.

Chigusa merely remained silent as she thought of her own circumstances and the reason she had strayed out of the safeties of their base. 'I'll kill her, I'll definitely kill her! That damned woman!', she snarled inwardly. Just spotting the dark-haired man, who had been instrumental to her gain in strength and freedom, made her seethe in remembrance of her purpose. She stormed away from the shrine center, which served as their main meeting hall.

"Chigusa.", Konmei's voice called out to her. She merely turned back to him. His face was half serious and half mocking. He waved an arm to the broken walls, saying, "Fix the walls that you broke at the very least. After that, punishment time.". He pointed at himself with glee, "Five hours of combat training, with me". He then left with a small chuckle. As soon as he felt that Chigusa could not see or feel his presence anymore, he stopped. The woman pretty much screamed and demolished another three sections off the walls. He basked in her anger, even after three centuries, pranks were still awesome. It didn't help that it was just so much fun to diss her. She was so easy.

* * *

Tsukasa wandered the beautiful walks of suburban Kyoto at sunny morn of that very day. The thoughts in his head were still rolling around with what the canary fangire had told him. "So they're trying to break the seals huh.", he scratched his chin in mild interest. His feet slowed to a stop. The youth looked up to the blue sky as he inspected it for anything like a remotely huge floating rune or something. "Nah", he shook his head, "can't be.". Sweeping ridiculous thoughts from his mind, he turned on his heel with full intent to continue his investigation on the fangires.

"Ah!", a familiar female voice shrieked out.

It was a good thing Tsukasa was getting his reflexes back. Quickly, after feeling the slight bump against his body, he reached out to keep whoever had walked into him from meeting with the ground. He grabbed the first thing he could, which turned out to be a rather thin wrist. It was a bit awkward with him holding on to the wrist of a half-falling woman who had her eyes closed, as if she was waiting to smash into the ground. The youth sighed, "Are you really that eager to meet the pavement?".

The woman who still had her eyes shut was surprised by the voice. "I-I-I'm not… falling down?", she stuttered out. She felt the grip on her fingers loosen a bit which quickly prompted another squeak of terror from her.

"Don't worry, I won't let you.", the same voice, that had sounded exasperated just seconds before, spoke with comforting warmth. The woman slowly opened her eyes to see who had a hold of her.

Her eyes widened in confirmation as she pointed at him. "Y-you!", she kept the accusing appendage in his confused face. "From this morning!", she all but screamed as the reality of things from just a couple hours ago kicked in.

Confusion graced Tsukasa's features as he wracked his brain for any information concerning this woman before him. She had long raven hair in a pony tail and glasses the size of saucers. As far as he concerned, she had a very similar stutter to Nodoka which utterly spooked him for a moment. Other than that bit of similarity, he found nothing that made her stand out in his mind. Wait… "This morning?", he asked her.

"Yes!", she screamed out. "This morning? When you saved me? Remember?", the woman asked him as if she couldn't believe him to be forgetful.

Of course Tsukasa was not senile at all. He proved this fact when he hit the palm of his left hand with the bottom of his right saying, "You're that woman that I saved against that canary!".

It seemed that the world screeched to a halt when that statement was said. People around them paused to look at the odd pair. The woman's brow twitched as she demanded, "Could you not say it in such an embarrassing way?". She looked around and confirmed her fears that people were indeed ignoring their morning market runs in favor of giving her odd stares.

"Well it's true", the young man scratched the back of his head.

The woman gave him a stern glare. "That was a monster and you know it.", she told him with her hands akimbo.

"A monster canary.", Tsukasa told her patronizingly.

"Ugh!", the woman hung her head in defeat. This man was just unreasonable.

Tsukasa watched her for a bit. He found her reactions hilarious but he needed to get down to business, not befriending the locals. Still, input from someone who lived around here would help him a lot. "Why don't we talk about this over some coffee?", he offered the exasperated female before him.

She gave a dubious glance as she said, "I have a boyfriend you know.".

It was now the young man's turn to look indignant. "Oh I wouldn't dream of anything like that.", he said dramatically, forcing himself to keep the sarcasm from leaking into the words. Actually she wasn't that bad looking with the sharp onyx eyes, fairy white skin and velvet hair, but he wasn't attracted to her at all. She just wishes he was. Seeing that she was still unconvinced, the rider quickly thought up an excuse which went something like this, "I'm actually a reporter for my school paper. I heard stories of vampires lurking the night so I was doing some investigative rounds this morning when I found you.".

The woman gave him a suspicious glance saying, "You fight well for a school reporter."

Tsukasa inwardly flinched. Thankfully she had not noticed as he explained, "A media man has to face a lot of danger right? Self-defense lessons can help solve that kind of stuff.". The young man just grinned when the elder gave him her best glare of disbelief. "So did you see how cool I was?", he teased.

The flawless white of the woman's cheeks turned a lovely rose as she sputtered, "I-I could have, but I didn't!".

"Oh? Why is that?", he asked her innocently. He was curious as to what she saw. He didn't want anyone gossiping about him if possible since it would help him get the drop on the fangires.

She turned away saying with a voice full of defiance, "You weren't cool enough to warrant any attention."

"You ran didn't you?", Tsukasa interjected. "I didn't see any trace of you after I dealt with that thing.", he said with an arrogant cross of his arms.

From the light pink tinge darkening into a lovely rose crimson, Tsukasa felt it safe to say she ran for her sanity right after he intervened. He just shook his head at her stubborn silence when she just stuck up her nose and tried hard to ignore him. "Look, I may not be the most pleasant person to grant favors but I really need to know about those monsters. So far, rumors are all I can go on.".

The woman turned to him. She was measuring him up if she really should talk to him and then finally stuck her hand out.

Tsukasa just smiled as he took her hand, "Thank you. My name is Kadoya Tsukasa.".

She smiled as well. "Pleased to meet you Tsukasa-san.", the woman introduced herself, "I'm Amaki Chiisa."


	10. Chapter 10

_Intelligence_

Yue was sure that she was born with it. She was not the type to brag over the gift though, it brought on more trouble than necessary. She wasn't always a red mark student. Her grades had actually been one of the highest during her early days in elementary school. The only reason she became as she was now had been because of the expectations. Pressure brought onto her by people over things she didn't really care about. Yes, intelligence was God's gift to her, one she took for granted. She never really nurtured it seriously. Her approach to her intelligence was more of passive in nature. She didn't plan on becoming super famous or anything with some theory of parallel worlds, or prove that life does exist on other planets, though both may have been proven true by her time in Ala Alba. But that's beside the point, the point is that right now she was using that very intelligence to dig up any related articles on everything she and Eishun had just spoken about a few hours ago.

As it stood, her intelligence was doing her no favors and neither was her luck. She slumped over the book manifestation of her artifact. Yue had foregone sleep to look up on the demons that were under Chigusa's command. So far there were none that matched them completely. They seemed to at least be on the level of higher demons, elites that were more than just mere goblins. The powers Chigusa herself had displayed were also not showing any results of how they could have been obtained in so short a time of a few months.

The diminutive girl ribbed her forehead of weariness as she contemplated sleep. Sleep sounded good, it would clear her mind of the fog. Still, she knew sleep would not come, she would be too ill at ease to do as such. She sighed wishing that things could have been a bit simpler when she joined this world of danger.

"Yue-sama.", a voice called the guest's attention to the door. A woman stood by it with a small tray in her hands. It was laden with bowls and plates that were covered. She placed it down on the table in front of Yue before bowing to leave.

Yue scratched her head as she lifted one of the covers off the ceramic bowl. "Hmm… rice.", she mumbled. She moved away another cap and found herself staring at pickles. Her stomach suddenly roared like a ravenous beast. Despite being alone, she had the decency to blush at the display. "I guess it's morning already.".

* * *

"So…", the woman before him began awkwardly.

Tsukasa sighed inwardly, this was all part of the job but the woman was making this so much more difficult. Was it so odd for a man and a woman to sit at a high-class café filled with couples even though said man and woman are not a couple themselves? "Look", he began, "I'm just going to ask a few questions, not make a few moves.". With that said, he pulled out a notepad, just to look professional and maybe make some real notes. "How long have the vampire rumors been going on?", he questioned.

"This is weird.", Chiisa shook her head. She could barely believe that her first time in Café Elune would be with a stranger instead of with her boyfriend as per her romantic fantasies.

The young man before the awkward female hissed out a sigh. "Stop being so melodramatic, so what if your first time in a café was with a stranger and not your boyfriend?", he scoffed her.

Chiisa gave him a flat stare as she sipped at the cheap iced lemon tea she ordered. "You know absolutely nothing about women do you little boy?".

Across from her, Tsukasa's brow just twitched in annoyance. Beyond the words "little boy", he couldn't stand her saying what she did with that pitying tone. "Are you saying that I have no luck with women?"

"Not luck.", she corrected, leaning over, "Skill."

He leaned over as well, closing in with eyes narrowed in irritation. "I'll have you know I had women falling at my heels at one point in time.", he thought back to his time in the nega-world which kind of creeped him out after realizing the fact they were actually monsters.

Chiisa snorted, "It's easy to have women eating right out of your hand for a day. I meant girlfriend material.". She held up two fingers on either hand, forming air quotes as she repeated, "girlfriend".

"Grah!", Tsukasa threw up his arms angrily.

"I'm right aren't I?", Chiisa spoke smugly. "You've never had a girlfriend before, especially with that sucky attitude of yours.", she continued, unknowingly stabbing in figurative swords into the youth. "Your arrogance repels them.", she began counting off on her fingers, one sword. "Your insensitivity makes you such an ass.", she lifted a second finger, second sword. "You act like you're better off alone.", she said at last and would have continued more had Tsukasa not quickly quieted her, third and almost fatal sword.

"Whatever", he spat, taking a deep drink from his cup of triple espresso infused cappuccino. "I don't want or need a girlfriend.", he continued on. "A man can sustain himself of everything he can ever need.".

The woman across lifted a fine raven brow. "Even human contact?", she challenged.

Tsukasa raised an equally fine brow of brown, "Are you trying to imply something?".

Chiisa shook her head at him, deeming him a lost cause. "You should really get over yourself. I'm sure you have a few cuties waiting in line to go steady with you.", she took another sip from her drink to relieve the thirst.

Tsukasa on the other hand stiffened for a moment when a few familiar female faces flashed across his mind's eye. He shook his head, hating how going through puberty again was making him think such crazy things.

"It's a shame", the young man heard his companion continue, "You'd be too engrossed in your own issues to actually care.". The only reply she got out of him was a flat glare. Chiisa waved her hands in front of her defensively, "Hey, I'm just saying.".

"Look", the youth sighed in defeat, "We're getting really off topic here. I just want to know what you've been hearing around town for the last couple weeks.". He took another swig from his bitter drink, praying it'd help reset his already stretched nerves

"Well", Chiisa thought long and hard. "You wanna know when this whole blood sucker business started?", she asked conversationally. Tsukasa nodded in affirmative. "About a month ago, that was when all this business started.", she sat pensively. "I first heard of the rumor going around when I was going to my part time job. Some of the housewives were talking about it as I passed, a woman suddenly disappearing into the night. Witnesses say that they saw her being drained of all color and basically her existence as she struggled futilely.", Chiisa paused as clicked in her mind. "That person", a sob began to work its way into her speech. "Disappeared.", she finished. By now, Chiisa was in tears, garnering looks from other tables.

Tsukasa kept his calm demeanor but inside he felt a twinge of pity for this woman. He spoke carefully, not willing too much sympathy into his voice. "What's wrong?", he asked.

"That woman, that person.", Chiisa repeated with a shake of her head. "That could have been me. If you hadn't come to save me, I would have disappeared like her.", she cried at her realization.

A few moments passed with despairing silence that was only accentuated with the female sobs. The only disturbance was the clink of china that held Tsukasa's drink. He took another calming sip. "No one will disappear.", he declared. Chiisa stopped crying as the words cut through her sudden sorrow. "No one will disappear.", the youth reiterated, "I'll make sure of it.". He drank down the last of his coffee.

Chiisa watched him with bitter amazement. "What makes you so sure about that?", she questioned with doubt to his claims.

The face of a desperately fighting Nodoka ran through Tsukasa's mind for a moment. Instead of being repulsed by the very thought, he felt his resolve steel itself more than it ever had since he became a rider once again. "Because she'd be sad.", he unknowingly mumbled out.

The woman's gaze on him turned from incredulous to one of warmth. She sipped her iced tea again. 'So you do have someone important to you.', she smiled at the sweetness, of either the drink or the sentiment, she could barely decide.

* * *

Back at Mahora, Karakuri Chachamaru was sitting by the bedside of Nodoka Miyazaki, currently possessed by the being known as Disidi. The android was currently trying to work out the estimated number of days it would take the unconscious girl to rise from her slumber. It was worrying that the girl had been unconscious for a week already. Much to the chagrin of the maid's mistress, a solution for Nodoka's possession was meaningless if the girl was to be in a coma.

"It seems a bit gloomy in here.", came an arrogant tone which disturbed the silence.

Chachamaru turned her gaze to the intruder, noting that he had pilfered an apple from the fruit basket the room's only real proprietor, Tsukasa, had perched on the dinner table. The arrogant voice was paired with an equally arrogant face of a young man with feathery styled hair. "And you are?", Chachamaru asked, non-plussed at the undetected break-in despite her radar perception.

The young man gave her a curious look before resuming his observation of Disidi. His answer was casual, "And here I thought manners demanded one to introduce their own name before asking for another's".

Chachamaru turned her gaze to her charge once again. "True", she conceded, "But it is even more ill-mannered to invade another's house uninvited yes?".

The impassive statement caught the youth in a verbal corner. "Fine", he sighed with mock surrender, "My name is Kaitoh Daiki.". He scratched his head again, taking a frustrated bite at the apple in his hand.

A nod was the stoic android maid's response. "A pleasure", she assured him.

"Pleasure's mine fair maiden.", the youth teased. "Still", he clutched the apple tightly in his fist, "let's cut the pleasantries and get down to business shall we? Where's Tsukasa?", he questioned the caretaker without giving a moment's notice with his eyes.

A quick glance to her side told Chachamaru that Kaitoh had done nothing yet as to warrant a forceful ejection from the residence of her creator, Hakase Satomi. She decided to reply his answer honestly. "I'm not at liberty to discuss.", she replied in short.

"So the brat ordered you to silence. How quaint.", Kaitoh grumbled his observation. He turned to her completely, "I need to know where he is, tell me.".

She eyed him from her peripheral vision, turning back to her original purpose. "What meaning would there be for you to know?", she tested him.

"That meaning would be to make sure he survives.", he told her.

This fact caught the android's attention, causing her to give all of it to Kaitoh. "What do you mean?", came the stern question.

"Heh", the rider smirked at her. "You have no idea do you? This isn't a battle over your world."

A rare look of confusion graced Chachamaru's soft artificial features, "I was under the impression that it was.".

Kaitoh shook his head at her ignorance. "It's a war.", he informed. He procured Diendriver from within his denim jacket, which he now aimed straight between Chachamaru's eyes. "Tell me right now, has he gone to Kyoto?", the rider spoke in urgency.

The gynoid closed her eyes in thought, "I have already said that I am not at liberty to discuss-". The cocking of the gun/henshin device informed her that the young man was not a patient one. 'Just like his compatriot.', Chachamaru thought in slight amusement. "Very well.", she caved.

In a flash, Kaitoh's Diendriver was sent sailing through the air. He flipped back in a crouch, catching it with expert. Already his aim was set but did not deign to pull the trigger as two LAM lights were set on his head and heart each. Across from him, Chachamaru had turned her arms into gatling cannons aimed at Kaitoh, ready to fire at a moment's notice. She merely hesitated at the fact that she calculated the rider's aim to be accurately on her throat.

"We duel.", Chachamaru began tensely. "Should you be victorious, I shall tell you what you wish.".

"Huh", Kaitoh grunted. "Under the pretense of duress I suppose.", he hummed at the confirming nod. He then began discussion at the incomplete term within the wager, "And if you win?".

Chachamaru shifted her stance but not her aim saying, "You will join our ranks and supply us with whatever knowledge we may need.".

Kaitoh shrugged, "Fair enough.". He pulled out a familiar kamen-ride card. "Henshin.", he whispered, loading in the card. He ran forward pulling the trigger.

The gynoid contemplated opening fire but decided that such an enclosed space, especially within the confines of her charge were not the optimal conditions for her victory. She saw Kaitoh fire at her. She held up both gatling gun arms to block. The blast of energy sent her careening through the door of the room and into the hallway. Through the hazy smoke, she watched the familiar sight of a rider donning his armor.

"This is not the place to fight.", Chachamaru chided to herself. She pushed herself off the ground with surprising swiftness for one who had just been knocked down violently and ran through the underground labs.

"Another game of cat and mouse", Kaitoh sighed. With his teslabands' function, he raced behind her in a blur of subsonic motion.

* * *

Another crater seemed to form upon the stone floors of the underground shrine where resided the escaped convicts Amagasaki Chigusa and Mujitsujo Konmei as well as their yet to be identified compatriots.

"Weak, still to weak Chi-chan", Konmei taunted the female who was struggling to get on her feet after the devastating toss that had just been performed on her.

Chigusa's face was curled in a snarl. "Never call me that!", she hissed as shadows shot forward the stab into Konmei.

They were only a few inches away from making contact before they dissolved into flakes of snow that now began melting on the ground. "Tut tut.", Konmei mocked, "You should know magic does nothing against me Chi-chan.". He watched Chigusa's expression darken at hearing the nick-name she had unwillingly been pegged with. He approached her at leisure, not minding the fact she was now on her feet and very much ready to thrash him given half the chance. 'Like she'll get a chance.', he smirked.

Chigusa screamed bloody murder when she saw the lips of the cursed young man lift up in an insulting smirk. A quick right straight forced Konmei to dodge lest he obtain a broken nose. Chigusa screamed once again seeing that the expression on Konmei's face had not changed at all. "You're dead!", she shrieked, Swiping her extended arm in a horizontal chop.

"As if.", Konmei ducked under the attack. He sidestepped, not a moment too soon, to dodge a kick from the loosely kimono clad woman. He grabbed her by the ankles and yanked hard. The response of Chigusa was to lift her other leg in another make shift flying kick, using Konmei's pull on her. 'Huh, she never did that before.', the youthful looking convict decided that She deserved some leniency after this show of growth and released the shadow magess' leg.

A quick flip let Chigusa land on he feet like a cat. Her stance was low with legs spread, one of them freed of her kimono through the high slit whilst her arms were held about shoulder level with one in front to block and one behind, ready to attack. She charged her fellow convict once again with reckless abandon.

Konmei stood calmly with that relaxed grin. His smaller frame was still, deeming his opponent harmless despite the blood lust that rolled off her in waves. On a whim, he decided to humor her by using one of his favorite tricks. He tugged on one of the chains attatched to his left arm pulling up one of the five iron balls that weighed down the limb.

The charging woman tried to stop her attack but was too late. Konmei had the iron ball right in front of him as his grin nearly split his face in its manic. Time seemed to slow as the ball dropped before the youthful looking combatant's foot. Chigusa watched as Konmei kicked it with enough force that would render a normal person's foot incapacitated for life. Thinking quickly, she conjured a pole made out of shadows to stick out in front of her. She grabbed it and swung herself overhead with her strength and momentum. Moments later, the ball hurled right through the shadow, shattering it in half. The offense had in no way been halted though. Chigusa twisted into a flying kick. While Konmei did not expect this, he still had the reflexes and speed to sidestep, which he did. She was right beside him he pulled on the chain of his launched trinket which made it shoot back right into the flank of an aerial Chigusa, planting her into a wall before letting her fall to the ground.

"Give up?", Konmei approached the fallen magess who was struggling to hang onto her consciousness.

The fallen woman gave a feeble glare at the young man who looked down on her much taller frame as her back lay flat on the floor. Her lips twitched into a one worded hiss, "Never!".

"Hmph.", Konmei kneeled down quick as lightning. One hand was already on Chigusa's face.

The female's eyes widened in anxiousness, knowing she could be killed by this being with a single blow. However, there was no impact, instead she felt her head being dug deeper into the stone cobbled floor. Her screams were muffled as the superior warrior had clamped her mouth shut with but a finger.

"Now will you surrender?", he questioned with rapidly dissipating interest.

Despite the pain and the tears in her only visible eye, Chigusa found herself glaring up at her captor.

Konmei was just feeling disappointed now. She had grown a lot compared to her first few weeks of training but that did not mean she was in any way closer in beating her in physical combat. He leaned down close enough that they could feel each other's breaths. "Don't.", he began as he tightened his grip on her face. "Test.", he continued as the mask that graced Chigusa's upper left face cracked, making her whimper involuntarily. "Me.", he finished as another sickening crack echoed the hollow shrine, followed by a ripping scream.

"Bastard!", Chigusa snarled. Her left hand was holding at her mask whilst blood dripped down from her forehead where skin and flesh ripped from pure pressure exerted on them. She was now on her knees, signs of weakness not showing besides her current injury.

Konmei was already on his feet and glanced her way. "You heal fast.", he commented, "Must be that contract you made.". He noted how the deep wound he had inflicted on her forehead was already mending itself without time for the blood to even cake. "But that only lasts as long as they share your shadow right?", his signature smirk stuck to his face like the Cheshire cat's.

"None of your business.", the beaten shadow wielder snapped at him. She wiped away the crimson liquid that trailed her features revealing clear snowy skin. Chigusa now stood back-up with no sign of ever being in such a brutal fight that had lasted about an hour at the very least.

"You have nerve, I'll give you that.", Konmei turned to her completely now as she towered over him. "But nerve will not win us the battle.", he informed her.

Chigusa narrowed her gaze on his eyes. Despite that easy grin on his face, those eyes red eyes always spoke differently. Right now, it was almost frightening how steeled they were. They completely reflected the hardened warrior that this convict truly was. "Are you implying something about my performance, Konmei-shishou.", she mockingly addressed him his proper post of being her teacher.

The elder young man shook his head. "You are young and understand nothing. Power, courage, cunning: none of those things matter in true battle.". This time even his grin faded, leaving nothing but a look of concentration that rarely made its way there. "The true key to anything and everything is understanding. Understand your enemies' strengths and weaknesses, understand their abilities and the possible applications, understand their tactics and intentions as you crash wills in battle.", Konmei held out his hand about a few inches from Chigusa's chest where her heart would be, "When you grasp everything in your hands and let them guide your way. Crush them.", he stressed the last part by closing his fist. The mere speed and strength of his fingers curling caused a breeze inducing vacuum that nicked Chigusa's kimono as she felt the winds.

The woman swallowed the lump which had caught in her throat, hearing this man speak so coldly in a while left her blood chilled. "Then what is it that you don't understand?", she dared to ask.

Konmei turned away from her. "Everything.", was his reply, "We do not know the true limits of our opponents as of yet. Have they already used up everything within their arsenal? By how much would those reinforcements from Tokyo bolster the Kyoto forces? What is the true identity of this man that we are trying to help with the destruction of Kyoto's spiritual barrier?".

"Are you questioning Kaias' leadership?", Chigusa snapped suddenly as a shadow blade extended from her hand and pointedly rested against Konmei's jugular.

Konmei snorted, "That man? My leader? Please woman, I understand if you are smitten with him but I'm no fool to his charms and promises. A new world, a great power, I can't take any of those seriously, especially since I never intended to gain anything like those in the first place.". He placed his hands in the pockets of his gakuran coat. "The only reason I assisted and joined in your escape was because it was the most amusing thing to do at the moment.", he told her straight out as if it was a mundane topic.

"You ungrateful-", the shadow mistress could not finish in anger, shoving the shadow blade in to stab through. Instead of doing so however, the inky mass of black fell limp before it began to wriggle and form into something else. Chigusa screamed and unhanded the shadow within her hands, watching it metamorphose into a snake.

Konmei quickly caught it in both hands as he admired the beautiful scales of black that glistened against the torch light. "You should be kinder to animals.", he jokingly admonished the surprised magess. "Though I am impressed, for you to hold your magical energies properly within my area of influence is nigh impossible. Still you are a long ways from defying me.".

Chigusa treated the man before her like a bomb that was primed and ready to blow up any second. "I'll tell Kaias that you're a threat to our plans.", she warned him.

Konmei looked at her as the snake in his hand began to slither up his arm to rest on his shoulders. "Oh that won't work at all my dear.", his grin radiating smug wickedness, "he already knows. We're just bidding our time, waiting for either to screw up on the next step.".

The elder youth cooed the snake into his hands once again before he continued, "Should he ever make one mistake", he paused as he ripped off the snakes head from its body, sending blood flying everywhere. "Then he's dead.", Konmei said placidly, despite the sanguine display.

The cogs in Chigusa's brain seemed to stop after seeing the scene. Kaias' leadership was absolute to her, he was someone she would never betray because of his kindness towards her. Konmei on the other hand was like an ungrateful stray who was looking to bite the hand that fed him. "Why?", she asked him.

A questioning raise of an eyebrow was the response, "Why what?"

"Why'd you kill the snake? I thought you said we should be kind.", Chigusa hugged herself, convincing herself that she wasn't afraid of him at all.

Konmei tipped his head in a way that should have been cute should people not know his true nature. "I was kind.", he replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "I killed it quickly didn't I?"

* * *

"I'm home.", Hakase grunted as she entered her place. She noticed that the door seemed brand new but paid it no mind, it wasn't important to her. It had been a long day at the lab. All her lab partners couldn't really keep up with her. She sighed heavily, it was a travesty.

"Welcome back.", greeted the familiar voice of Chachamaru.

Satomi automatically looked over to the gynoid to return the greeting. She stopped dead when she saw the condition her green-haired 'daughter' in. "You're a mess!", Hakase screeched. She immediately ran over to fuss over the burns and dents in the gynoid's body. "How did all this happen?", she questioned while assessing the damage.

"I…", Chachamaru thought of the best way to put it. "Got into a fight.", she finished lamely.

"Mou! You shouldn't do such reckless things with yourself. I doubt you couldn't gauge your opponent well enough to know you'd end up like this.", the creator admonished her creation. A slight lift of Chachmaru's shirt exposed a nasty burn the size of a roasting pan. The synthetic flesh would need a replacement, Satomi sighed.

Chachamaru seemed embarrassed when she spoke next, "Actually, I believe that I may have underestimated him.".

Satomi rolled her eyes at that, "Didn't Evangeline ever teach you not to? Come on, I'm taking you to the lab to get these repairs done. I'm sure we can leave Disidi for a little while.". She pulled at the gynoid to stand up.

Chachamaru complied as she followed her 'mother' out the door. "I'm sorry.", the gynoid apologized. There was so much that they didn't know about the riders. Just how powerful could they become? She had not counted on that last attack from the young man at all. In the end, they were at a stalemate that would not let either side claim victory. "Kaa-san.", Chachamaru began.

Satomi paused in her tracks at the word. "What did you just call me?", she turned to Chachamaru curiously, feeling that her ears had failed her.

"Um…", Chachamaru shuffled her feet. "Kaa-san.", she answered. "I feel that… in the battles to come, because we don't know anything about our enemies the only solution is to get stronger. I believe that to become stronger I'll need your help as my creator as much as I need my mistress as my mistress as well as Negi-sensei as my partner.", Chachamaru finished her speech with a flush on her face.

Satomi smiled, it was very rare for Chachamaru to show such thoughtfulness. The gynoid normally took orders only. "Don't worry", Hakase placed a fist over her chest, "whether it's repairs, maintenance, upgrades or complete reconstruction. I'll do everything in my power to help you guys.".

Chachamaru smiled, "Thank you kaa-san.".

Satomi blushed at the new name she had been given. "W-w-well, let's get you fixed up! To the lab!", she pulled along her daughter in a run, feeling faintly warm and proud at the same time.

* * *

At this time elsewhere, Kaitoh was leaning against a tree in pain. Bruises and cuts covered him all over, not to mention a couple burns in between them or over them. He didn't think it would quite work out like it had. If he hadn't pulled off that Illusion-Final Attack Ride combo then he may have lost against that insane plasma cannon the android wielded.

He cursed slightly as he slumped down. The pain was almost unbearable but being in the war had exposed him to much worse. He pulled out a card that had a modified emblem of Diend. "Why didn't you work?", he interrogated the card, as if it would answer him. "Tch.", he cursed as he struggled to stand up. The only result he achieved however was falling on his face as strength drained away from him. "Crap, trying to use final kamen ride might not have been such a good idea.", that was the last thing the phantom thief muttered before passing out.

Bushes a ways off began to shake before a figure stepped onto the scene. "Man! Evangeline's resort is a real lifesaver. I would never have been able to finish on time for the deadline had it not been for it.", a familiar bespectacled, yaoi obsessed mangaka cut through the forest. It was getting dark from the falling light of dusk but Haruna could make out that someone was hurt and unconscious over by the trees.

She quickly ran over calling, "Hey! You okay over there?". Quickly kneeling over and turning the fallen man on his back, Haruna gave a sharp gasp, "You!".

She was staring at the face of her beloved thief/knight/unrequited lover. Her face began to turn red the longer she stared at him. She leaned in closer, trying to memorize the finer details of his face, in case she ever wanted to draw out any of her fantasies.

"It's not polite to stare."

"Gah!", Haruna fell back on her butt in surprise. "Y-you're awake!", she quipped, quickly gathering herself and approaching him again.

Kaitoh tried to see who was it that had approached him to fearlessly even while asleep. 'Hnn…', he thought, 'my vision's too blurred, can't tell if I can trust this person. Can't even tell if it's a guy or a girl.'. "You", he commanded.

"M-m-m-m-me?", Haruna stuttered badly.

"Yeah.", Kaitoh confirmed before coughing violently. His lungs still burned from all those fumes from the plasma blast. "Get me somewhere to sleep. I'll pay you back somehow.".

Haruna stared at him wide-eyed. Was he serious? Instead she voiced out, "Err… Um… okay.".

The fallen young man stared up at her through murky eyes. "Good", he said and promptly fell unconscious.

Haruna stared into space for a moment or two. It seemed that the current situation felt so surreal to her that she couldn't quite process it. Then she did the first thing that came to mind, which was squeal, "He's all mine!".

Haruna hauled the young man on her shoulders with strength that could only come from a fangirl collecting her beloved. She hummed a tune, imagining all the things she'd do when they got to the confines of her room as well as what she would get the young man to 'pay her back' with. She completely ignored the danger factor that the gun in his hand represented.

* * *

"Thanks for everything Tsukasa-kun.", Chiisa bowed to the younger man. He had paid for everything at Café Elune as well as those last 3 cake shops that they visited.

"Don't mention it.", Tsukasa shrugged. The day wasn't wasted, he'd learned a lot from the last 7 hours he'd spent with her. The rumors, the people, the myths, the urban legends, all of that information would serve him well in his investigation.

"Well, I better get going now, the train's about to leave.", she told him with a smile.

Tsukasa hesitantly returned the gesture, "Yeah.".

Once Tsukasa was sure that Chiisa had left, he looked around the semi-deserted streets. It seemed rush hour was about to begin, he'd best head back to the Konoe house for dinner.

Unfortunately luck was not on Tsukasa's side. The trains had already begun filling out and he couldn't fit himself in there no matter how much he wanted to get flattened into a pancake for the next 10 minutes, which he didn't. So instead, he opted to take the old fashioned way and walk. On the plus side, he wasn't too far from the Konoe house so he'd reach it in about an hour or so.

By the time night had fallen, Tsukasa was on a deserted road. This was the shortest way to the house and it was the only way for him to get to dinner on time. Or so he thought.

"D-cide!".

Tsukasa turned around as a voice called him. It was a man with a messy mop of black hair haphazardly swept back. A white dress shirt that had the collar popped with sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. He wore inky black slacks with matching leather shoes. His face had a bored gaze on it.

The man approached Tsukasa and walked pass the younger man, effectively cutting off the path to the Konoe house. "Greetings!", the sloppy man turned to intorduce, "My name is Kaias.".


	11. Chapter 11

_Dislike_

The second Tsukasa laid eyes on this unkempt man before him, a strong dislike was already crawling under his skin. "What the hell is with that get up? Are you trying to look like a bum?", the young man palmed his face in vexation.

Kaias raised a brow at this sudden irritation. "I heard rumors say you were a snappy dresser but insulting me is a bit much.", the man spoke.

Tsukasa shook his head, "Forget it. I'd rather get this over with so I don't have to deal with such a mess in front of my eyes.". The youth pulled out his D-cidriver.

"Hmph, so violent.", Kaias sighed. "Are you so willing to attack an unarmed man?",

"Don't give me that fangire.", Tsukasa glared as he strapped the D-cidriver on. "I can smell the blood wafting off of you in waves.", he pulled out a memory card that had D-cide's emblem on it. "I'm just sorry for the person that I couldn't save.", the youth bowed his head solemnly.

The sloppy man before Tsukasa laughed. "You have a good nose.", he began. Kaias took only a second to morph into his fangire form. It was a muscular being whose head was completely wrapped in cloth that extended to cover the naked cherubs carved onto his shoulders that held shields with stained glass versions of themselves. The cloth extended into two trains that flapped against the wind as the fangire pulled out two needle like rapiers from pouches on the side of his legs. "Don't worry.", Kaias taunted as he grated the two rapiers against each other. "I'm going to make sure it's still intact when I sever your head from your neck.".

"Hmph.", Tsukasa gave an unimpressed breath. "Time and again the same threats.", the rider stated unimpressed. "Henshin.", he slammed the memory card into its proper slot before activating the belt.

KAMEN RIDE: D-D-D-CIDE!

Tsukasa stepped forward as he grayed out to let the energies slam into him, forming his trans-dimensional armor. "Now let's finish this so I can get some dinner.", the rider flicked his wrist.

"Don't get cocky.", Kaias grunted with a swing of one of his rapiers.

The rider quickly responded by ducking under the attack and hitting with a sharp jab. It gave him an opening to continue on with a punch combination that consisted of slugged lefts and rights.

The fangire did not take the shots like a sand bag as it brought its rapiers up to deflect D-cide's attacks. The monster quickly thrust them forward, stabbing D-cide to send him stumbling back.

Tsukasa rolled onto his knee and pulled out his D-album in gun-cide. "How about this?", he tapped a button on the D-cidriver.

ATTACK RIDE: SINGLE!

A single pane of energy emerged in front of D-cide to which he fired off shots from the D-album through. The shots multiplied as well as grew in size, keeping the armed fangire on its toes as it dodged, blocked and endured the shots.

Kaias grunted as he rolled out of the shots' general line of fire. "I'll take your shots.", the sloppy fangire stood up. "And raise you a hundred!". His chest plate opened up to reveal something reminiscent of a horrific pincushion made of flesh. It fired off the needles lodged in it at rates that put even modern firearms to shame.

Tsukasa's attack, being outclassed, was completely overpowered by the hailstorm of needles. Some of them even managed to get through to the young rider.

"Melee won't work, ranged attacks don't work either.", the armored youth stood up after making the hypothesis. He pulled out a memory card with the symbol of a bat with a rather demonic design to it. "Then maybe I should switch tactics.", he said as he shoved it into the memory slot and let the D-cidriver whir to life.

The belt produced a hologram which latched itself onto Tsukasa's waste. Little time was wasted as a deep voice called out from the night air.

"Kivatte ikuze!"

Tsukasa looked up to see a gold plated bat descending. He reached up to let the bat known as Kivat the second land onto his waiting palm. "Henshin.", he declared while flipping the queer mechanical creature in place. D-cide's form crystallized before shattering to take on the shape of Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Ah.", Kaias stopped his barrage to gaze at the gothic armored form of Kiva. "So this is the infamous double henshin that I've been hearing about, interesting.", the fangire ran his rapiers against each other again. "Come and see if that shape does any better for you.".

The young rider cracked his knuckles. "I will.", Tsukasa charged forward with full intent on clocking the monster in the face.

Kaias dodged that attack by batting it away with a rapier and giving a counter slash with the other in hand. This was followed up with a cross slash that sent Kiva flying back again.

Tsukasa wasn't going down without a fight, he recovered into a chain of back flips that sent him to the nearest wall. He spring-boarded against it with all his strength and delivered a devastating flying kick to Kaias.

The rider landed on his feet easily. He pulled out a blue wolf designed fuestle and tapped it a few times. "Guess fighting without a weapon will be tough.", he placed the feustle between kivat's lips.

GARURU SABER!

A blue trinket fell from the sky like a comet. Tsukasa caught it with his left hand while it unfolded into its true shape of a sword with a wavy blade like that of a kris. Kiva's left arm burst from a cocoon of chains into a blue wolfen form, the blood red chest that was covered by the lucifereum vest also changed into similar blue wolfen style. The omnilens turned from yellow to blue as well as Kivat's eyes. The sensation of another presence pressed into the back of the rider's mind.

"Hmph, so I'm the one assigned to you huh?", the presence spoke with his mouth.

A bit taken aback, Tsukasa just had to ask. "Just who the hell are you?"

The presence did not answer, preferring to bring the garuru saber up- for defense against the enemy fangire's attack. "Fight now, talk later.".

"Fine.", the young rider hissed with irritation. His vexation combined with the presence's aggression for very fierce and feral moves.

Kaias took strike after strike helplessly whilst he tried to predict D-cide's moves in his mind's eye. Once a clear vision came to him, the fangire struck back but missed the blue rider who had sensed the oncoming danger.

Kiva had just rolled back from the upward strike that was aimed for him. "This guy is a bit on the tough side.", Tsukasa noted the lack of significant damage on his opponent.

"Shall we try for a finish?", the presence suggested.

"Things'll get ugly in the long run so let's", Tsukasa agreed as he brought the garuru saber down for Kivat to bite.

The blade rippled with a blue energy before a blue moon replaced the nigh unexistent one in the sky. Kiva placed the weapon in his mouth as he went into his stance for the final attack.

Danger klaxons were blaring inside Kaias head. The feeling of a powerful pressure was everywhere. He stared right at the double henshined rider. "Is this your power?".

The only answer given by the rider was a mad dash that was just a wind up for an impressive jump. The rider twisted in mid-air, swinging down the sword with his mouth that generated more force than his hands ever could. The blade made contact and sliced deeply before going right through its target, the force sending the rider plunging forth a few meters.

Clattering steel disturbed the silence which enveloped the aftermath of the attack. "That…", Kaias spoke as he turned around with a broken rapier in hand, "Was an impressive attack.". The fangire let go of the clean cut blade.

Tsukasa stood up and turned to face his opponent. Instincts screamed dodge but his reflexes could not keep up. A large fist planted itself in his face, sending him tumbling to the ground. He looked up from where he fell in disbelief. "How come there's no damage?", he demanded his opponent.

Kaias snorted in disappointment, "Impressive but moot.". The fangire produced another rapier to replace the one that had been broken in the last attack. "The power and speed of the strike were truly amazing but such wild movements can cause you a momentary lapse in perception.".

Kiva kicked up from his disadvantageous position. In flash of blades, the garulu saber was no longer in his mouth but in his hands. Sparks flew as the rider and fangire's blades locked.

"I guess what I'm trying to say.", Kaias said as he brought up his free rapier. "Is that you're attack is too easy to dodge.", he finished with a strike of his weapon.

It nailed Kiva right in the chest, sending him on his back once more. "His power increased.", the voice in Tsukasa's mind stated dully.

"I kind of noticed.", Tsukasa cursed at the pain shooting through his chest.

Kaias came in for another set of attacks but Tsukasa gave no chance of it. He brought up the garuru saber with the guard facing the fangire. He held it's back as it gave an ear splitting howl that launched the enemy back with pure sound and air pressure.

Tsukasa felt the presence in the back of his mind stir. "What are you doing?", the young but veteran warrior had to ask.

"Calling for reinforcements, we are outclassed after all.", the presence moved Tsukasa's hand without the rider's will. It took out three more feustles, one green with a fish shape, the other violet with a fist like shape and the last one was red resembling a bat.

BASHA MAGNUM! DOGGA HAMMER! WAKE UP!

Kivat's voice called out once again within the dark night sky. Two falling lights streaked across the velvet atmosphere, smashing into the rider's person. Along with the wolfen morphed left arm, the right arm burst from a similar cocoon of chains to release a green fishman themed appendage. The body followed suit in the metamorphosis and turned into a metallic purple like that of an artificial Frankenstein.

"I'm unstoppable now!", Kivat suddenly piped up from his place when his eyes turned into myriad shades of red to green to blue to purple.

Tsukasa looked down at his buckle and flicked the golden living ornament. "A little modesty why don't you.", he reprimanded.

He turned his gaze to Kaias who was recovering. "Now let's see you stand up to me at this stage.", he taunted the fangire.

"Now who's the one getting a big head?", the presence at the back of his mind.

"Hey hey, can we beat that guy over there?", another presence made itself known in the youth's mind.

"…", a third presence remained silent but it was radiating this aura that demanded attention. Tsukasa and the two other beings in his head were concentrating on it before it spoke. "I…", it began with much intensity. "Hungry…", it finished lamely.

The rider placed a palm on his face. "Oh shut up!", he roared at them.

A slash to the chest sent the rider flying back into a wall, lightly denting it. Kaias stood confidently with his blades in hand, lightly tapping the one he attacked with on his shoulder. "Are you sure you should be quarreling with yourself in the middle of a fight?", he humored.

"I don't need you to tell me that.", a deep voice resonated from the double-henshined rider's throat.

Another howl blasted forward to send the fangire in the air. Faster than the twitch of a finger, Kiva was now in mid-air with Kaias mere inches away from the garuru saber being swung at him. The moment passed swiftly with the strike erupting sparks from the fangire's chest.

The two landed on the ground in vastly different states of balance with Kiva's being perfect. The rider grabbed Kaias with the fish themed right arm. He ran across the street dragging the fangire along then tossing it forward.

It was a mesh fence that was just beside the brick wall so it gave away easily under the force of the fangire's landing. The needle wielder had just recovered from the impact when it took a shot to the face.

"Hey hey, don't go down now. I just came out.", a childish voice spoke up as Kiva walked in with basha magnum in hand.

A hail of needles was Kaias' answer as he burst forth from the rubble pile he had taken cover. "Don't be too full of yourself.", the fangire growled with a frenzied charge.

Kiva easily dodged left then right and away from the strikes as water materialized beneath his feet, it let him glide over ground easily. After dodging a fifth strike, he fired back with his weapon. The high pressure water bullets were dodged with expert reflexes.

"I'm ending this charade.", the fangire roared with another agile rush. The rider could not even move away when the two rapiers were thrust into his sternum. "That'll end it.", the fangire breathed heavily in irritation.

"It's… not… over…", a voice rumbled against Kaias' hands.

The fangire pulled back and watched the rapiers which were supposed to be lodged in the rider's chest were but shards of their former selves falling harmlessly to the ground. He was too shocked to react as a fist shaped purple hammer smashed into his face. Without need for saying, the fangire went flying.

The rider pulled the dogga hammer along in his slow gait, letting the weapon scrape across the ground in ominous metal grates. With one hand and great Herculean strength, DoGaBaKi Kiva swung the hammer at Kaias. The fangire dodged by jumping back.

"Not so fast!", Kivat called out.

The rider let the hammer's momentum carry him and lashed out with a cyclone kick from his sealed hell's gate. Taking advantage of the flinching fangire, another hammer swing was made to come in contact with the monster.

Kaias went flying back from the attack. The fangire took its time getting up, already having judged the distance and the slow pace his opponent was taking. "You're strong.", Kaias admitted, "Almost as strong as _them_.".

_Them?_

Tsukasa stopped in his tracks, regaining control of his body. "What do you mean by them?", the young rider demanded an answer.

"Hmph, _they_ aren't important. At least, not until you can beat me.", the fangire stood proudly as it reached up for its wrappings around the head.

The rider didn't like what was happening. He felt a sudden boost of confidence, or rather a lack of doubt in his opponent since the start of the battle even up until now. "Have you been holding back?", he questioned rather guardedly.

"Perhaps.", the fangire audibly grinned as the wrappings began to come undone.

"Here! There were reports of disturbances here!"

The voice of a middle-aged man sounded off in the distance.

Kaias paused in his actions and looked to the source direction. "Tch, Onmyous", he scoffed. Quickly redoing the little wrappings he'd already removed, he gave a deep bow to Tsukasa saying, "Sorry that my little welcome party was cut short but I have to keep myself on the low if you know what I mean.".

Tsukasa's grip on the dogga hammer did not change in strength or tension as he replied, "I don't care for a proper welcome. I'd much rather know what you're planning and who you were talking about earlier.".

Shaking his head, Kaias said, "We're planning something pretty flashy. You'll know it when you see it. As for who I was talking about earlier, you'd best worry about beating me first. I heard about your fight with King Formicidae, if not for hyper clock up, he would be nothing more than trash.". The fangire said no more before jumping back into the obscure darkness of the night.

Telltale sounds of the D-cidriver powering down could be heard along with the flap of mechanical wings as both Kiva's and D-cide's armor fell off in shattered glass and faded static respectively. Once again the cool night breeze blew against Tsukasa's face but the sensation gave him no comfort. His mind was too plagued by the encounter just then. Kaias was already strong, requiring even the power of DoGaBaKi to overpower him and from his last actions, it seemed he was about to remove a seal that had been placed on his person. Beside that fact, there were others more powerful than him, above him.

The young man did not know why but he felt unsure and restless as he did when he fought the King Formicidae worm, the feeling of weakness and helplessness. A sudden unstoppable flow of despair threatened to burst from within him. It was just held back with pure determination.

One thought kept running through Tsukasa's mind before he passed out.

_I need to get stronger_

_

* * *

  
_

_---_

The tart smell of pickled vegetables was the first thing that registered within the murky consciousness of Kadoya Tsukasa as he stirred from the darkness behind his closed eyelids. His extra sensitive nose from years of learning the ways of food and cooking them called on his consciousness. "Too much sugar in the pickles.", he blurted out before he was actually awake.

Slowly the young man stirred into proper awakening. "This place…", he noted the traditional surroundings as the same guest room he inhabited within the Konoe manor. "Did the onmyou find me?", he wondered idly.

The last thing the youth remembered was facing the fangire named Kaias before everything suddenly went dark. He slipped into unconsciousness after since he could not recall any of the events afterwards. Maybe the form changes had drained a lot out of him. DoGaBaKi form was not a very commonly used form after all and assumedly for a good reason.

The loud groans of hunger sounded from deep within the cavernous recesses of Tsukasa's stomache, interrupting his train of thought. "Okay, first order of business is breakfast.", he turned his head over to the tray beside him.

Over-sweetened pickles, dark grilled fish, natto and a bowl of rice consisted the tray's contents. No miso soup? The young cook was definitely taking this up with the kitchen staff.

After a reluctant breakfast that lacked what Tsukasa deemed important parts of the meal which were miso soup and any sort of beverage to wash said meal down, the young man found himself wandering the gardens of the vast estate.

"I should probably report in to Eishun-san. He might be worried worry, or worse, suspicious of me.", Tsukasa decided to himself. He had not returned to the estate at all yesterday since his outing at a few hours before dawn. It would only be natural for his host to be on the look out for him, especially with the situation being as volatile as it was now.

Tsukasa looked around him with an idly confused expression on his face. The place was vaster than he had thought. During his stay, he had only been acquainted with the interior of the house, and that was strictly to the kitchens, living quarters and the baths. There had been no time to show him around more than he would have liked. Suffice to say he was now lost within the gardens he foolhardily traversed in.

The green pasture grass, light emerald shrubs and trees were calming, just as the fairly scattered colors of flowers spread everywhere were. The injured youth found comfort in the scenery, soothing the throbbing bruises that all lay underneath the soft cotton of the kimono lent to him.

A few more minutes spent in smelling the flowers along his path, both figuratively and literally, Tsukasa began to hear sounds of a sword being swung. When he came upon the source however, it turned out to be a black lacquer staff being. Longer observation proved it to be a sword however when tell tale ribbons of pink and purple wrapped about the probable guard of the sword, the purple ribbon wrapping most of the sword's scabbard while the pink ribbons only wrapped around the sword's handle.

The weapon measured a rough six feet long or so, but it was being swung in complex katas by a girl who barely stood five feet herself. It was an odd sight indeed, but one that was undeniable in grace and beauty.

The girl that wielded the cumbersome weapon flit about the grass in sharp but light steps that did not damage the foliage she trained on. Her movements were quick and fluid, followed by her raven hair. Her clothes were standard for mikos, the only thing standing out was the red hakama that had white flower stems printed on the right leg.

The performance stopped abruptly and the girl spoke through heavy breaths. "How long are you going to keep watching me?".

The girl's voice was oddly soft, but her rigid pose was clearly that of a fighter as noted by Tsukasa. "You're very good.", he praised her.

Her stance relaxed a little, as she stood casually. "Thank you.", she gave him a disarming smile. "My name is Fuuga Shizuka, pleased to meet you.", the girl approached him amiably.

"You sure switch gears real fast.", the young man nodded to her, "name's Kadoya Tsukasa by the way.".

"Tsukasa-san.", Shizuka pronounced, as if trying out the name. "A strong name.", she complimented.

Tsukasa shrugged, "Not really, it's just like any other old name.". It was just then he noticed the way she looked at him, blank and staring right through. Curiosity got the better of him, his thoughts of whether his hypothesis was right or wrong overwriting common courtesy.

"Yes, I am blind.", Shizuka suddenly stated.

Like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Tsukasa stopped waving his hand in front of her face. "Seriously? Your pretty perceptive for someone with such impaired senses.", the youth said impressed.

"I owe it all to my training.", the swordswoman nodded to her weapon. "Any weakness can be overcome as long as you can turn it to your strength.", she told him. A smile graced her lips before she added, "It also helps to have people who train you like crazy for the whole of your life.".

The young man laughed, "I guess it would.". 'Surviving a war that centered in your death should make you stronger too.', he thought in grim amusement. 'Should' was the key word in the bitter thought but after all that he had felt nothing, absolutely nothing but decaying weariness.

Shizuka tipped her head to the side in worry. "Are you okay Tsukasa-san? You seem a bit sad.", she told him of her observation.

The young man looked up with surprised written over his face. "Am I?", he tested her.

"Your heart.", the blind girl closed her eyes. "It's beating faster, like it's anxious.".

"I see.", Tsukasa thought glumly. As much as he'd like to reminisce and brood over his past as the destroyer of worlds there were things that had to take priority. "Actually", Tsukasa began, "I was pretty lost in the garden. I'm looking for Eishun-san, could you kindly point me to the direction of where he could be right now?".

"Ah", Shizuka exclaimed knowingly. "You are a guest here. If so then I would understand. I was pretty hopeless myself the first week I was allowed to roam the grounds. Let me take you to his current location myself.", the swordswoman offered.

Tsukasa shook his head. "You don't really have to. I wouldn't want to impose on your training or anything.".

"Oh it would be my pleasure to help you.", Shizuka insisted. "Training for four hours straight would warrant rest for anyone.".

To be fair, Tsukasa did notice the sweat glistening off the girl's skin. It highlighted her already fair skin, making it shimmer.

"I suppose.", he nodded in agreement, despite himself feeling self conscious. The girl before him looked like a goddess or something with that benevolent smile and traditional outfit. For the first time in his life, Tsukasa disliked beautiful people.


	12. Chapter 12

_Reunion_

"A loud one at that", Tsukasa mumbled to himself as he stepped through the framed paper doors.

Shizuka, his guide, gave a small smile. "It seems that our other guests are more energetic than we had anticipated. I hope you don't mind.", the blind swordswoman whispered with amusement.

As long as they weren't directing their obnoxious racket making at him, Tsukasa decided that he would be polite and not mind. He was in someone else's house after all and being mean to fellow guests might get him in a fair bit of trouble.

"Eishun-sama.", Shizuka quickly located her teacher in sword fighting.

The elder's stern face suddenly lit up at the sound of her voice. It seemed that the man had been discussing something pretty serious with the side pony-tailed girl beside him. Eishun's smile was warm and welcoming, almost fatherly. "Shizuka, how was today's training?", he asked the young woman.

"Tiring.", Shizuka replied with a weary smile. "I was planning to get myself some breakfast before resuming my guard duties.", she continued.

Eishun nodded to his disciple, "Please do.". He dismissed his student and waved at Tsukasa, "Please, take a seat. I have been worried since last night's scare.".

The young man nodded mutely as he let Shizuka flash him a small parting smile. "Sure.", he absently pulled an unused cushion up and took his place beside Eishun.

Once the young man was seated, he took note of just who his host was entertaining. There was the side pony-tailed girl who looked a bit depressed but still sharp, A twin-tailed red-headed girl that was heavily injured but still childishly quarreling with a dark-haired boy about four years her junior, another girl who looked about the same age as the boy and finally a boy of similar age to the other with auburn hair in a short ponytail.

"Quite the curious menagerie.", Tsukasa discreetly noted to Eishun.

The older man chuckled at that comment. "I won't lie to you about that.", Eishun admitted. "They're actually students of the one who sent you over.", he helpfully informed.

"Really?", Tsukasa exclaimed in fake wonder. "I had no idea.", he lied through his teeth. He had been charged to look after them, guess the favor started right about now.

"Yes.", Eishun confirmed, "In fact you can call them your seniors. Come I'll introduce you.", he pushed the offer to the younger man.

"No really, It's not necessary.", Tsukasa declined but to no avail.

"Everyone.", the head of the Konoe house called for his guests' attention. The hullabaloo quickly dispersed to be replaced by a pregnant pause. Eishun looked around again to make sure there were no more loose eyes. "Everyone", he repeated, "I would like for you to meet my guest here.", he gestured at the brunette young teen who looked sorely tempted to plant his face in his palm, "His name is Kadoya Tsukasa and I hope you treat him well since he is a fellow pupil of Evangeline.".

"EH!"

"Tsukasa-san these are your sempai. Asuna.", he pointed over at a still gaping red-headed girl. "Setsuna-kun.", he pointed next to the side pony-tailed girl he had been speaking to earlier. "Yue-kun.", he pointed next to the youngest looking girl. "Kotarou-kun.", he pointed at the dark-haired boy who looked at Tsukasa with a mix of shock and respect. "Also here is the first of Evangeline's students, you could say he's the eldest amongst you in being under her wing. His name is Negi.", he gestured to the bespectacled auburn-haired 10 year old.

The teen nodded in understanding. He had remembered the short descriptions Evangeline had given of them before the train doors had closed its doors on him. They matched their descriptions well enough to be confirmed, but he had not been told about Kotaro and Yue. Most likely the two had come of their own volition, Tsukasa deduced. Still, one of the original members of the group was missing, Konoka was not amongst them. He decided that he would find out later, questioning it right now would throw suspicion on his identity.

"I see, it's nice to meet you all.", Tsukasa greeted the group. "Please take care of me sempai-tachi.", he gave a respectful bow.

Negi flushed from embarrassment as he tried to set the teen upright. "No, no that's not necessary.", he humbly chided.

"Well I guess I wouldn't mind.", Asuna smiled rather goofily with blush on her face. Apparently it was her first time being shown so much respect, even if it wasn't exactly the most genuine.

"Hey hey, nii-san!", Kotarou called the elder youth's attention with a flying chokehold. "We should spar some time, I wanna see what Eva's other students are like!", the hanyou excitedly challenged.

"I'd rather not actually.", Tsukasa declined. If they were anything like Chachamaru, he doubted he could fight them without assuming his rider form. He didn't want to let them know about his identity or his abilities if at all possible. There were people he had entrusted his secrets to already, but the less people knew the better, because he didn't want to involve them in this battle between riders.

"Man that sucks.", Kotarou quickly deflated.

Asuna tore the young boy away from the rider. "Get off of him, you're gonna scare our _kouhai_ away.", she relished saying the word 'kouhai'. "We should see how far he is along Eva's standards and let him train along with us right?", she urged them all. She seemed completely eager at the prospect of being above someone in skill at long last. Either that or she finally got to be sempai after being kouhai for so long against bullies from school.

"But isn't Kadoya-san studying up Onmyoudou?", Setsuna voiced out her concern as she recalled her recent conversations with her teacher. "I mean he is the guest who was looking for basic instruction isn't he, Eishun-sama?", she asked the onmyou head.

The man nodded, "Indeed he is.". "Though with all that has been going on I've been rather hard-pressed to find him someone to show him the ropes.", Eishun thought with concern.

"How about me?", Kotarou offered out of nowhere.

"Kotarou-kun?", Negi looked at his best friend in surprise. "Are you sure you're up to teaching Kadoya-san?", the boy looked worried.

The raven-haired boy scratched the bridge of his nose cockily. "No problem. I may not use them much but I'm quite the adept at onmyoudou. It's just the basics anyway, how hard could it be?", Kotarou reassured his friend.

Kotarou's words did not calm Negi one bit. He had thought as much to calm himself on his first day of teaching class 3-A, sadly enough he was proven wrong very badly in less than the first five minutes of his employment. The 10 year old teacher still felt that it would be a bad idea but consented his support, "If you're sure.".

"Alright!", Kotarou yipped in glee. Maybe he would get that spar he wanted after all.

That notion was quickly trampled upon by two fingers that grabbed his ears in a well placed pinch. Yue could not stand the hanyou's childish behaviour, "Don't decide everything by yourself. We still need Tsukasa-san's consent you know?".

"Ow! Ow! Ow!", Kotarou howled in pain. "That hurts!", he tried to pull away without success. In a bid to calm the girl he quickly said, "Let's ask the man what he wants then!".

"Will that be alright with you Tsukasa-san?", Eishun asked the teen.

All eyes turned to Tsukasa for his answer. The rider felt their eyes on him, waiting for his words that would be the fuse to a situation he didn't even dare to imagine happening. "Umm…", he began unsurely, "if possible, I'd rather someone who doesn't look like he'll eat me.".

"What're you talking about?", Kotarou protested hotly.

Yue looked the boy's way before an angry vein popped into existence. "He's talking about that you idiot!", she dragged him by the ear which almost made him scream in pain. She points out the hungry gleam in his eyes as well as the drool at the side of his mouth. The diminutive girl huffed, "I don't know why we put up with a barbarian like you.".

The clearly battle-crazy boy shot back, "Like anyone cares what you say runt!".

"I care.", quickly chorused Asuna, Setsuna, Negi, Eishun and Tsukasa in return.

Yue gave the defeated Kotarou a small smirk. "And there you have it.", she gave a mock curtsy on a whim.

Kotarou protests, "Don't think you've won yet!". The two of them continued to argue much like an old couple.

Tsukasa couldn't hold back a somber smile. It reminded him of his journeys, his time when he was still Decade. The pleasant expression was wiped off his face when Eishun says something unbelievable.

"Why don't you teach him Setsuna-kun?", he asked of his pupil.

The girl in question looked completely shocked. "M-M-Me?", she stammered out.

"Why yes.", the onmyou head adapted a thinking stance. "You may be a Shinmeiryuu swordswoman but you've taken up onmyoudou as part of your training. I still remember that clearly.", Eishun reminded his student.

Setsuna vehemently shook her head, "But those are mere parlor tricks. The most basic of the basics taught to onmyous even. Would it not be better for an adept to teach him?".

"Please consider Setsuna-kun.", Eishun began disarmingly, "Any style of magic is similar once it is stripped down to the basics. You need only teach the basis I'm sure Tsukasa-san will find his own way to further his studies once he learns the concepts.".

"Isn't that right Tsukasa-san?", the elder man turned to the teen.

Tsukasa felt a bit stunned from the conversation that regarded him but was completely out of his hands. "Yeah, I guess.", he agreed in an overwhelmed daze.

"Then it's decided!", Asuna hopped up. She dramatically pointed at Tsukasa, the look in her eyes making his skin crawl. "Tomorrow he joins us for training!", she announced with no room for arguments.

The youth in question had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

That evening, a haggard Tsukasa traversed the wooden walkways of the Konoe house. "They're crazy.", the teen concluded. For some reason or another, they had partied for a good eight hours before letting him off the hook. Now he was just glad that he could go his own pace as opposed to their sugar-laced adrenaline rushed one. Of course he found something off about the whole set-up.

The young rider leaned his back against one of the supporting posts and mumbled to himself, "One looked depressed, the other is still missing.". He thought back to the solemn expression on Setsuna's face. Even though everyone was in a way celebrating his initiation, he shuddered at that, she was completely void of any emotion but anxiety. Most likely it had something to do with the fact that Konoka was missing.

Had something happened to the ditzy girl? A glare formed on Tsukasa's tired face. That was unacceptable. He had promised to take care of them and he was a man of his word, however dubious his words normally were. He said he would take care of them and so he would. The rider sighed in vexation. He would have to put his fangire hunts on hold for now. Investigating Konoka's situation and making sure they were safe had to take top priority.

First issue was to locate the girl. Tsukasa held his chin in thought, most likely she would still be within the estate. Normally one would send wounded back to home base or in their case back to Mahora. However this situation was not normal, they must have been attacked on the way here and sending her back would just be another invite for an assault. So now logic dictates that they would treat her here rather than risk her transport being intercepted. As a plus this was the Konoka's home, they would _want_ to keep her here.

Nodding in agreement with his thoughts, Tsukasa went around the big house. He kept alert, listening for any mention of Konoka while memorizing the layout of the structure as he went along.

"Weird.", the young man thought to himself. How come nobody he had come across was talking about the daughter of the house? Tsukasa had been roaming for quite a bit, crossing the kitchens, the various bedrooms, the baths, the toilets. He'd been pretty much everywhere except the main family's quarters. Not once had he heard mention of Konoka. What was going on? Was she so badly hurt that they had to hide her elsewhere in secret?

"I can't believe it.", a man in his mid-thirties in onmyou garb whispered to his companion.

Tsukasa tensed, he had been thinking so hard on the matter he'd forgotten his surroundings. He surveyed the area and confirmed himself to be a few halls away from the training grounds, a place he wasn't supposed to be at without permission. Quickly placing himself behind a pillar away from prying eyes, he listened in on the secretive conversation.

"Well it shouldn't come around as a surprise. How else did they know we had reinforcements coming?", the other man about in his mid-twenties, dressed similarly, replied. "Because of that lady Konoka has been unconscious for almost two days now. If we don't take precautions we just might get caught in an ambush.".

"But still", the elder man spoke skeptically, "It's hard to believe that we have a traitor in our midst.".

"Traitor?", Tsukasa repeated to himself in alarm. There was a spy amongst their ranks? He tuned back in to their talk for more details.

The younger of the two onmyous nodded gravely. "I know what you mean. The head's been really jumpy about it even though he said it's all speculation on his part.".

"Yeah.", the elder spoke, "He even moved Konoka-ojou-sama to another room personally. I hear the only people who know where she's kept is himself and his two most trusted pupils.".

Tsukasa had heard enough. He slid away from the halls and quickly put his feet on autopilot towards his own room. Fists clenched hard enough until his nails dug crescents into his palms. Only three people know where Konoka is, and chances are that there is a traitor on the loose. Tsukasa hated traitors.

"Kaias.", the young rider cursed. The sewing fangire was behind this, he didn't know why but he knew that this whole scenario was playing according to the undead creature's will. Just how many more tangled conspiracies did he have to deal with?

* * *

Meanwhile Sakurazaki Setsuna knelt down by her childhood friend's futon. "Kono-chan.", the hanyou indulged herself the small pleasure of addressing the unconscious girl as such. Slowly she reaching out a pale hand to stroke her magister's cheek.

Yesterday's events played across the ministra's mind like a movie that repeated itself endlessly. She remembered how it felt to be under Chigusa's aura, like bathing in ice cold water. All her senses had gone numb, she didn't even notice that they were in another world already or how it was affecting Konoka. She remembered her battle with the lightning fiend, Lund. She remembered being unable to defeat him, or at least lose him so she could assist in protecting her ojou-sama from the shadow wielder. She remembered them her powerlessness so clearly she felt like that moment had never passed but instead continued till now.

She lifted one snow white hand to wipe away at a tear that had formed at the corner of her eye. This wasn't the time for guilt. She had just spoken to Eishun after everyone was briefed about the current situation. He had shared to her his fears of there being a possible mole within their organization. As a safety precaution, the worried father had Konoka moved here to this location in secret. Only Eishun, Setsuna and Shizuka, another of Eishun's students, knew where this place was.

"Secchan."

Setsuna's ears quickly perked up to the weak call of her nickname. Only one person called her that. "Konoka-ojou-sama?", she spoke reflexively. She reached out for the girl lying before her.

The heiress looked up at her with a warm gaze. "Are you okay?", the girl began weakly. "You look like you were about to cry.", she teased.

"Konoka-ojou-sama.", Setsuna repeated. Slowly, she inched closer as if this was a miracle. "Konoka-ojou-sama! Konoka-ojou-sama!", she threw herself onto her magister and enveloped her in a passionate hug. "Konoka-ojou-sama. You're alright.", the ministra cried.

It was either the warmth or Setsuna's words but Konoka could not help but giggle giddily. "Of course silly.", she lightly admonished her guardian. "Just a little tired. A bit more rest and I'll be fit as a fiddle.", she declared.

Setsuna pulled away from Konoka who looked just a bit disappointed from losing the warmth. "Then sleep.", the hanyou commanded with a smile of content on her face.

Konoka shook her head. "But I want to talk to Secchan a bit more. I feel like I've been sleeping for a long time already.", she reached out for the pale girl.

Small yet strong hands firmly grasped the heiress outstretched limb. "There will be plenty of time to talk once you're all better.", Setsuna tucked her friend back in. She fixed her eyes on Konoka again before saying, "Everyone's waiting for you, we even have someone new joining us. So please, get better soon.".

The short speech was accepted with a nod. "Un.", Konoka replied before closing her eyes like an obedient child. A few moments passed and her breath steadied out into puffs of sleep.

An overwhelming feeling of gladness and relief filled Setsuna's heart. It was okay now. Konoka was safe. She'd regained consciousness and was now in a peaceful sleep.

_But for how long?_

Fear quickly squeezed the happy feelings from the Ministra.

_How long till she's reduced to this again because of your weakness?_

Doubts Setsuna believed she had thrown away were coming back again.

_She gets hurt. You grow stronger to repel the danger. You grow complacent. She gets hurt again. The cycle doesn't end._

"Don't get sucked into your own pace.", a voice floated over from the other side of the room. "Worries are worries but if you let them consume you, it will only be a liability.".

"Who's there?", Setsuna sharply snapped back with Yuunagi in hand.

Shizuka stepped into the light so that Setsuna could see her. "You're still as jumpy as ever.", the blind teen hid her mirth in vain.

The hanyou visibly relaxed once she was sure it was her fellow Shinmeiryu student. "Shizuka-san.", Setsuna began, "What do you mean?". There is a good reason for this question, that being this is the first time the two have ever met face to face.

Shizuka's happy demeanor dropped, but only for a little bit. "It's nothing.", she shook her head. Gracefully, she sat beside the ministra, watching Konoka sleep. "Has she regained consciousness?", the blind swordswoman asked.

Setsuna herself settled down before answering, "Yes she has.".

"That's good.", Shizuka nodded. "Everyone will be pleased to know she has awakened, especially Eishun-sama.".

"Yeah.", Setsuna agreed.

Silence followed them for a bit.

"You…", began Shizuka, "you don't like me very much do you?".

The blunt question hit the hanyou like a hammer and made her splutter out. "N-n-n-no! I don't hate you Shizuka-san.", she waved her hands about in protest.

Shizuka gave a laugh, quiet but melodic. "You really are easy to tease.", the beautiful swordswoman told her companion as the candle light made her gray eyes twinkle mischievously.

Setsuna looked away embarrassed. "I-i-it can't be h-helped after all.", she stuttered. "I'm not too used to dealing with people I don't know.", she said the last statement quietly.

"Don't worry.", the blind bishoujo stared right at the flames of the hundreds of candles that served as the only light. "I knew that feeling as well, back when I was still a child.".

"Childhood.", Setsuna pondered on her own circumstances when she was smaller. She remembered being ostracized, wandering without a purpose, a life of hardship. At least that was until Eishun had picked her up and became a part of the Konoe house's many retainers.

Another silence stopped the flow of conversation.

"I guess you really don't like me."

"Wh-wh-wh-what!", Setsuna flushed quite flabbergasted again.

Konoka groaned from her futon before the two swordswomen.

Setsuna berated herself for being so loud. Her magister was still sleeping and here she was screaming all over the place. Her face burned an even brighter red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry.", she got back in proper seiza to sit guard. She looked at Shizuka to ask, "Why do you keep saying that I don't like you?".

"Nothing really.", she said nonchalantly. "It's just that you don't speak much when I'm around, but around everyone else you open up. Why just before I came in I heard you speak so tenderly. '_Konoka-ojou-sama!_'", the blind swordswoman did an impression of Setsuna's earlier outburst.

The hanyou's face went red again at that revelation. "Y-y-you s-s-s-saw t-t-t-t-t-that?", Setsuna shook with every word. She looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. The shy girl hid her face, feeling like she just wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear.

"Now.", Shizuka sweat-dropped at the childish withdrawal. "It's nothing to be ashamed about.", she reassured the ministra.

"B-b-but I'm her ministra, her guardian. Isn't it weird if we act so… so…", Setsuna couldn't quite find the words.

"So sweet?", Shizuka helpfully supplied.

"Yes! Sweet.", Setsuna whined.

The blind bishoujo had a cute look of contemplation on her face. Her gray gaze was scrunched up in concentration. "Isn't that supposed to be normal?", she pointed out, "Ministras and magisters usually end up together in life.". She even made a little finger play by holding up two index fingers then joining them together like they were standing side by side. "So there shouldn't be any problem right?".

"I-I know that!", the blushing swordswoman contained a scream. "But…", she sat properly and looked down at her hands. "We're both girls. Shouldn't feelings like this not be allowed?".

"I honestly don't see what the problem is."

Setsuna stared at the girl beside her.

"Err… pun not intended.", the blind swordswoman chuckled nervously. "Really though", her face turned serious if not tender. "If it were me, it wouldn't matter as long as I'm sure that I like that person.".

Setsuna didn't quite know what to say to her companion. One thing she did do however was smile and say, "Thank you.".

The genuine gratitude in those words made Shizuka blush to her ears. "It was nothing.", came the quick reply.

"No.", Setsuna shook her head. "You came to cheer me up. I felt lost until awhile ago. You gave me advice and I just seemed to take it worse. When you talk to me however, it's like I'm talking to a friend that I've known forever. It means a lot to me. Thank you.", she repeated her show of gratitude.

Shizuka got up quickly, hiding her face in her hands. Setsuna noticed her companion's haste and asked, "Where are you going Shizuka-san?".

"J-j-just Shizuka will be enough.", the bishoujo stuttered out. Her hand was already on the wooden door that lead outside before she answered, "I'm g-going to tell Eishun-sama that Konoka-ojou-sama has regained consciousness.".

Setsuna nodded, "Okay then. I'll just keep watch over ojou-sama.".

"Okay.", Shizuka confirmed as she stepped out of the room into the cold night. She paused just as she was about to close the doors shut. A small whisper but it was definitely from Setsuna. Shizuka's lips set themselves in a thin line, face still red but emotions a complete mess to tell what really caused it.

* * *

Just outside the compound, sitting on a rather large branch of a Sakura tree, a young man of 15 in a hood up jersey jacket of red and black with blue pants grinned wolfishly. His hair was white and shockingly brushed back into unruly spikes. His skin was tan which would have made him stick out like a sore thumb within the snowy petals had it not been night.

"How cute, the little maid servant has a crush.", he spotted the blushing Shizuka move away from the inner shrine. "Well doesn't matter", he put his hands in his pockets. "Not like it'd get in the way of getting the princess.".

He got ready to return back to base after this little reconnaissance. He tensed his legs so he could spring from tree to tree like how he'd gotten back. When he did, markings like that of an animal began to project over his skin. He grunted out in exertion before it stopped and he was completely normal human again.

"Damn.", he swore, "I must be getting excited over this favor. I can barely keep my true nature in anymore. If one noticed the grin that never left his face, his fangs had just grown more prominent than before.

He sighed annoyingly as he pulled out a rather high tech phone. "Guess I'll call for a ride back.". His fingers worked swiftly dialed a number that had saved his life a countless number of times.

_3…8…2…1…_

The youth smiled as he flipped his phone shut, listening to the announcement.

_Jet sliger come closer._

_

* * *

_

That night Tsukasa could not sleep, there was a lot on his mind. Kaias' plan, the fangires still out there, Konoka's situation and now more recently tomorrow's training. These nocturnal musings were cut short when a foot found its way to the side of his head.

"Goddammit Kotarou.", he silently cursed to the young boy who was bunked with him on the other side of the room.

As some sort of grand idea for bonding, they had Tsukasa sleep with everyone else in the room, of course there was a screen door that separated the girl's side from the boy's side, but why? Why did the girls grab Negi to sleep with them but not Kotarou? The hanyou was snoring so unbearably loud that Tsukasa was convinced he'd go deaf by the time morning came.

Not wanting anymore torture, the rider decided to gather up his things and just sleep outside.

The cold bite of night air was nothing new to Tsukasa anymore, so he did little but yawn when he stepped into the walkways. He sat down and looked up at the stars, hoping to clear his mind and find some restful slumber in a few moments, until he saw something he believed to be impossible.

A jet sliger was in the air, flying at a lazy pace but that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the one who was driving the thing that made his mind come to a screeching halt. Unmistakable were the telltale neon red outlines of the suit.

"Faiz.", the wor left Tsukasa's mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

_Return_

He'd returned to that place, the place he absolutely hated for the fact that it was the place where it all began. The square in the dead of night with the gurgling fountain in the center, light from a seemingly far off city illuminating what little could be seen.

Tsukasa took in the familiar sights but could not find the one constant that was missing. "Where's the messenger boy?", Tsukasa questioned angrily. His bare feet and sleeping yukata could do nothing to alleviate the cold of night as his body shivered.

"Sorry, but I guess I turned down the heat too much.", in strode a confident young man with a blue streak in his hair. He snapped his fingers with a flourish and instantly the air turned up a few degrees till it was comfortably toasty. "Better?", he asked with amusement dancing in his unnaturally blue eyes.

"Much.", Tsukasa eyed this new comer warily. It was neither Narutaki nor Wataru. If he wasn't such a trendy person he'd have mistaken this man for being gay with how the man carried himself in the dark blue suit. The newcomer's hair was neck length and wavy, parting from his right temple stylishly to hang over his eyes, it creeped the teen-aged rider out to say the least. "Who're you? You're not the usual guy who sends me off to do the universe's bidding.", Tsukasa sarcastically crossed his arms.

The young blue eyed man merely smiled and nodded, "That is correct.". He paced a few steps before introducing his name, "I am Urataros, most likely a different version from the one you know. As always I am forced to possess another human's body if I am to exist out of my own time line being an Imagin and all.". He shrugged his shoulders to show his displeasure at the fact. "But I digress, currently Kiva has his hands full and I was told to deliver the message that the next wave is coming soon.".

"Soon?", Tsukasa repeated the word. "Next wave?".

Urataros held up two fingers, "Two weeks, that is all you have.". He peeked down at his own watch, "And speaking of time I have a date in five minutes.". He turned around to strut away into the dark void. "Ta ta! Good luck and all that.", he called over his shoulder.

"Wha-"

Brown eyes snapped open to a bleary dawn.

"What the?", Tsukasa sat up from his crumpled sleeping position on the freezing walkways. "What was that all about?", he wondered to himself. Two weeks and another wave. Kiva was indisposed. Were the fangires on the move? Work needed to be done.

The young man nodded to himself as he snuck back into the shared room where everyone else was still snoring away.

It was barely four in the morning, no one would be awake at this ungodly hour, especially not after all the hard core partying they did for practically no reason. He reached for his suitcase and retrieved some slacks, his trusty maroon sweater and black jacket, as well as some socks. More investigating had to be done and if it involved skipping training and damaging his cover then it would be worth it. Waiting two weeks to see what the fangires were cooking up was not something Tsukasa was going to do.

Finding a spare room was easy enough in the huge house. He quickly did his morning things and changed into his clothes. Pulling out his D-cidriver, he tapped the touch screen at the back. A few more taps and a satisfied smile found its way to his face.

"Gotcha.", he said while his eyes stayed on the multiple blips on the on-screen map.

He pocketed the D-cidriver for later use and opened the door to exit. It was blocked however by the most unlikely of all people.

"Tsukasa-san?"

"Konoka?", Tsukasa almost gasped in disbelief. He had assumed that maybe the girl was safe within the house after hearing about her father keeping close tabs on her. Seeing her out and about now without any body guards or the fact she barely had anything on but a flimsy sleeping yukata told him that they weren't keeping quite as close as they should be.

"What are you doing here Tsukasa-san? I thought you were with Disidi back at Mahora.", Konoka asked in her surprise.

The young man immediately clamped a hand over the talkative girl's mouth. "Shhh! That's supposed to be a secret!", he hissed at her reproachfully.

Her eyes looked blank for a moment then they looked upward as if asking heaven for an answer. Finally it seemed her prayers were answered as comprehension filled her eyes, "Oh yeah Eva-chan told me to keep it secret.", she giggled.

"Yes.", Tsukasa sweat-dropped, "Eva-chan indeed.". "Anyway I'm here on business. You however", he scanned her up and down. "Since I doubt that you're properly dressed for the freezing weather I'll assume that it has less to do with your negligence and more of having no time.".

"Umm…Yes?", Konoka answered unsurely.

Tsukasa sighed out his building irritation. "You're sneaking out aren't you?", he asked her plainly.

The heiress had a guilty smile on her face as she nodded, "Yeah. Dad and Secchan have had me cooped up in there for a too long so I thought maybe I could go out for a bit to get some fresh air.".

"It's safer here.", Tsukasa pointed out. "Those who attacked you are still out there and I heard that these guys seem to be pretty adamant about getting to you, even if it means storming the compound."

Konoka smiled at him like she had just won. "Then all the more reason I should get out of here right?", she teased.

Skeptical eyes trained on her innocent ones. Tsukasa sighed, he just couldn't win with this girl. "They have tons of guard here, including your friends.", he tried anyway.

"But they'd lock me up again.", she pouted, "I wanna go outside.".

The young rider scratched his head. He could play baby sitter for her while he did his job, it came with the favor so why not? "Get dressed.", Tsukasa shook his head. A hug and smile assaulted the male teen before Konoka left in a manner reminiscent of a hurricane. When he'd finally regained his senses, Tsukasa realized one thing and asked himself, "My God what have I gotten myself into?".

* * *

Apparently Tsukasa had gotten himself into a lot of trouble, because the first thing that happened when the head of the Konoe house woke up was him screaming loud enough for the whole of Kansai to awake from their slumber.

"What happened!", he looked aghast at the empty shrine where he kept his daughter. She was not where she should have been. The futon was there but its occupant was not. Everything else didn't seem disturbed except for the luggage brought in.

The man dashed towards his daughter's belongings to find anything out of place. Beyond a white woolen jacket and pink one-piece dress missing, nothing else was not where it was supposed to be. Turning to the futon since the pack held nothing relevant, the Konoe head moved to lift the immaculately tucked blanket when he noticed a white envelope against the equally white pillow.

Carefully, Eishun undid the sealing on the envelope to pull out the letter inside. Inside however was not a letter but a short note. It read as is:

_Hi daddy,_

_I just needed a bit of air so I stepped out for a bit with a friend. Don't worry, he's very strong._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Konoka_

Eishun could only stare at the piece of paper in disbelief. His little Konoka snuck out with a boy? The concerned father had to read it a few times for it to register that the note really did say _he_on it. He read it one last time before carefully walking out the shrine.

That day, the whole main house learned exactly how overprotective Konoe Eishun could be.

* * *

Achoo!

Konoka rubbed her nose free of the itchy warmth from her sneeze. She was decked out in her pink one piece dress and light white fleece jacket. Also she had a long fuschia scarf wrapped snugly about her head till it reached midway to her eyes. "Why am I wearing this again?", she curiously asked her companion as they made their way through the cold streets of autumn Kyoto.

Kadoya Tsukasa on the other hand was not really a man of patience, however he endured. A roll of the eyes was the only allowable show of exasperation. "It's because I was going to go on an investigation and you are tagging along to sneak out.", the young man clarified their separate yet joined purposes.

"But why do I have to wear this ridiculous scarf!", Konoka complained with a cute puffing of cheeks.

The young man raised a fine eyebrow at her. "I thought you liked the scarf.", he ventured.

"I do.", the girl professed with arms akimbo, "but it's not that cold out and this outfit doesn't go with the scarf.".

Tsukasa shook his head at this girl's thought processes. He idly wondered if all women thought as she did, probably. "It might not be a very good one but it's your disguise. I'm sure Eishun-san should be going ballistic by now not seeing you inside the house. He must have his onmyouji scouring the streets for the mere sight of you.".

The scream of a man in great parental anguish sounded from the direction they came.

"See my point?", the young man gestured.

Konoka just nodded blankly. "But why would he worry? I said that I was going with you.", she informed Tsukasa.

"You said what?", the young man gaped at her.

She just twiddled her fingers shyly under his intense scrutiny. "I kind of left a note saying that I was going out for a walk with you.", she explained to her companion.

"That…", Tsukasa looked down, his face hiding whatever expression was on under his fairly long bangs. "That…", he repeated, "that is the absolutely worst thing you could say!".

"B-but why?", Konoka stuttered.

"He might think that…", Tsukasa fell silent as he thought about the words he was about to say. 'He might think I'm the traitor.', his mind worded somberly. His mouth however just said, "Don't worry about it anymore. Let's just go.".

It was half a day that the pair flitted about the town. Konoka watched Tsukasa do whatever it was that he had set out to do with minimal complaints of snack times and bathroom breaks. That of course entailed them to pause for rest every hour instead of ten minutes. The Konoe heiress found herself interested in the young man's activities, stopping every now and then to fiddle with his camera, he had talked with the people about sightings of strange creatures and some of the people answered while others just brushed him off. She had watched the expressions that crossed his face. Mostly they were calm and at times bristling with irritation. One thing she could tell however was that he always had a sense of morbid urgency to him. It was like he had a deadline that he could not miss unless he was prepared to brave the consequences.

Lunch time rolled in and both were forced to retreat into the safety of a small café. It was either that or working on an empty stomach. Searching for a major fangire invasion while hungry was not something Tsukasa was standing for. The café they picked was little more than a westernized tea house. It wasn't anything fancy, just a few benches set out in front of picnic tables with traditional umbrellas placed strategically around them to block out the sun as well as provide some aesthetic taste. The two of them had already ordered and Konoka was now grilling Tsukasa about his eating habits.

"You're very mean Tsukasa-san. That waitress was about to have a heart attack with all the extra requests you wanted in your ramen. They could probably count that as a new recipe in itself.", Konoka chided the young man seated across her.

Tsukasa merely waved it off. "I'm a man with a very sensitive tongue for good food. The fare in the manner wasn't bad but it still wasn't up to my standards.", the youth leaned back on his chair in an arrogant pose as he spoke on. "And if I don't get a good meal soon I'm going to go crazy.".

Konoka did not doubt his words of having high taste. She had been one of the few to visit Disidi in the past few days and tried the teen's cooking after being offered to stay for lunch. She was immediately enchanted with his cuisine. She found it flavorful and yet perfect in texture with nothing sacrificed for another factor to be more improved. If there was anyone she knew who could match him in the culinary arts it would be Satsuki-chan.

"Please show some more consideration for others.", the girl merely sighed.

It took a bit longer than normal for their orders to come and it was difficult to see the reason why. To most it would seem like any gyuudon and ramen, but in truth only the gyuudon was normal. The recipe was something Tsukasa himself had thought up after taste testing someone else's sometime before. The basic taste had been good and he ordered one with some of his own spices stirred in which made it much better, this time had been a rethought out modification and if adding another half hour of stewing the spices he discreetly handed the waitress would not improve the taste then nothing else could.

"And perfection.", Tsukasa gave himself a mental pat on the back. The mere smell of his small meal was enough to tantalize one's taste buds.

Konoka decided it must have been one of his things and just enjoyed her own food.

The two ate in silence for a short while, neither speaking nor thinking of anything to talk about. That is until Konoka's curiosity won overcame her silent enjoyment.

"Tsukasa-san, what exactly are you? You aren't a mage but with what I saw in Eva-chan's villa, you aren't a mundane either.", the girl asked.

Slipping the cup of tea from his fingers to the spot beside his empty bowl, Tsukasa gave Konoka a gauging look. He mentally smiled as she squirmed under the weight of his gaze. He always enjoyed making people nervous. "I", he began, "am not a mage.". He confirmed this fact. "However I am no ordinary man as you've already said. For now let's just say that I'm a traveler that's looking for a place to settle.", he smiled at her.

Konoka just gave him a puzzled look as she rose the same time he did.

"Shall we go then?", Tsukasa offered her the lead.

The girl just nodded at him warily. "Why not?".

The back alleys of Kyoto were dark, damp and manic compared to the serene, radiant beauty of the streets. It was the perfect place for unlawful dealings and such to occur. It so happened to be the perfect place for creatures of the night to hang out during the day as well.

* * *

A young man with a ugly yellow beanie wearing beat up varsity jacket and quilted jeans wandered around the winding ways. He was matted in grime and other unmentionable dirts that no man of such age should have been rolling around in. Alas, for those like him, this was the only way to live without risking death too much.

"That bastard.", he cursed. "If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be living like a criminal. They must've sent someone after me already. If anyone like Rook or Bishop show up then I'm screwed.". He bit his lip in concentration as those thoughts and curses tumbled around in his head.

What was he going to do?

He threw his hands up in resignation and let out a strangled roar. He was frustrated that he could not move about as freely anymore because his own kin was hunting him down. He was frustrated because he had let _that _bastard get the best of him. Most frustrating of all was the fact that-

_Grrroooaaarrr…_

The most frustrating at all was that he couldn't eat for fear that the bastard would track him down and kill him.

"Goddammit!", he cursed to the heavens.

"I thought fangires didn't believe in God?"

The young man stopped his raging at the sound of the condescending voice. It sent shivers down his spine with what he wanted to believe was anger. "You!", he spat. The dirty young man charged the newcomer with as much speed and strength as his inhuman heritage could give him.

In the end it did nothing to aid his vengeful act when his opponent flipped him on his back.

The face of the Tsukasa or 'that bastard' as the young man liked to call him, swam into his view. Despite being subjected to an impact strong enough to give him a mild concussion, the young fangire recognized that the rider had a girl tagging along with him.

Tsukasa dusted his gloved hands as he looked down on the vampiric being before him. "Now if you're quite done making an ass of yourself, I believe you still remember our agreement.", the rider reached down and pulled up the fangire by the scruff of his clothes.

All the pent up anger exploded from the semi-nocturnal creature as he slapped away the mocking grip the rider had on him. "Let go of me you bastard!", he shouted. "And what the hell do you mean by agreement? It was a one time deal! I squeal, you leave me be.".

"No.", Tsukasa settled back into his air of superiority. "I distinctly remember it going something along the lines of you telling me what I want to know and me letting you live. Am I not right?", he questioned with a rather jeering grin.

"Shut up asshole.", the fangire asserted himself. "If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be in half the shit I'm in right now.", he cursed the rider's existence.

Tsukasa gave him a pointed look, "Tone down the language a little. We're in the presence of a lady after all.". "Or maybe.", he placed one hand into his jacket pocket, "would you rather I hammer a couple of lessons on manners into that thick skull of yours.".

The boy in the ugly beanie stepped back in horror. "You monster.", he gasped at the other young man.

A flat stare was all the rider could give. "You're one to talk.", he sighed as he eased off the proverbial trigger. He pulled something out of his coat anyway.

"Wallet?", Konoka spoke in surprise at what Tsukasa retrieved.

The fangire gave him a shifty look before asking. "What are you planning?".

A smirk made its way on Tsukasa's lips. "What? Never saw a police drama before?", he explained simply to the clueless fangire. He pulled out a nice crisp 5000 yen bill and waved it about flittingly. "Information you know, information.".

"I ain't no sell out!", the fangire huffed.

"Ah.", Tsukasa approached disarmingly as he swung an arm around the kaijin's neck. "But you're already a snitch and marked for death right my fine feathered friend?", the rider smoothed over like the subject was as mundane and natural as the sky being blue. "Why not just go all the way and switch sides?", he shrugged his free shoulder. "After all.", he pulled the fangire into a head lock and tickled the vampiric being's nose with the money. "At the very least you'd get benefits, right?".

Konoka watched all this with a rather creeped out look on her face. 'Tsukasa-san is the devil.', she noted in her mind rather grimly.

5000 yen was already in his face. He was in a rather easily misunderstandable position. He pushed the _bastard _away before spitting out, "What benefits? I'm starving here! As long as I can't feed I'd go mad!".

For a moment, the look in Tsukasa's eyes hardened. Enough so that the fangire cringed but only long enough that the nocturnal kaijin noticed but not Konoka. "You know.", the rider began, "going mad might not be so bad.". He approached the fangire and pulled it face to face by the collar. "At least you won't be dead.", his steely voice pointing out that fact.

The underlying threat was not lost on the creature who was now a cowering pile of glass flesh in the hands of a stable but extremely dangerous young man. "F-f-fine!", he snapped out of the youth's hold. "I'll talk.", he resigned, "but it'll cost ya.".

A grin made its way to Tsukasa's face. "Very well.".

The sound of crashing and at least three pairs of stomping feet crashing into concrete took all the attention of the trio. Six fangires in their true forms were approaching them.

"Kidori.", the leader of the pack, a lizard fangire called out. "As per the queen's judgement. For your crimes of treason.", The fangire made a gesture of grabbing at his own throat before pointing at the fangire who was now cowering behind Tsukasa. "Your night has come.", the executioner had spoken.

"Friends of yours?", Tsukasa regarded the situation calmly.

Kidori didn't think it was funny though and grabbed the rider by the collar. "You bastard! It's cause you made me talk.".

Tsukasa regarded him with a cool raise of a brow. "You were the one begging for your life.", he reminded.

"It doesn't matter!", the fangire roared in aggravation. He looked between Tsukasa and the half-dozen hunters out for his blood. "Look.", he finally turned to Tsukasa once again. "You said if I help you then you'll keep me alive right?", the canary fangire asked the younger man.

A nod was the response. "I did say that didn't I?", Tsukasa sighed as he stepped towards the six oncoming undead creatures. One hand reached into his pocket while the other made a shooing motion. "Konoka, make sure to hide but not to lose sight of me.", he began. "There's no telling what that stupid bird might do to you.".

"Huh?", was Konoka's initial response. She was preoccupied with the frightening appearance of the creatures. They were otherworldly and not in the good way either. It was a suddenly a regretful decision for her to leave her celphone in her room. She turned her eyes to the young man who just turned to her with a reassuring smile.

"Just keep your eyes on me.", he turned back to the enemies. He raised a finger as if to remember something. He looked back and said with a grin, "If you feel anyone touching you, feel free to scream for my help okay?".

"O-okay.", the girl nodded apprehensively.

With that dealt with. Tsukasa could now focus all his attention upon his enemies. He pulled out the D-cidriver and let it wrap around his waist. He tripped up the first oncoming mole fangire and dropped the second fish fangire with a clothesline. He ducked under the swing of a falcon fangire and spun around, keeping one hand on its wing to hold it back while the other reached for an SD card in the D-album.

"Henshin.", he announced. He placed the card into the camera-like D-cidriver before kicking the kaijin into a wall.

His armor formed around him from the cross-dimensional energies that built up around the area. He punched another hawk fangire off while the completion of his rider form generated a blast so strong it sent the fifth of them, an eagle fangire, flying far and fast without control.

"You're as strong as the rumors state, D-cide.", the lizard fangire finally spoke from the back of the group. It seemed he had stayed behind after sensing the threat in Tsukasa.

The rider shook his head. "I'm not strong. You guys are just weak.", he stated as one hand pulled out another card. This time on it was the sign of Kuuga. "Let's go.", he said as he inserted the card with a click of the shutter button. "Henshin!", he announced as he activated the belt that he let materialize over the D-cidriver.

Black leathery material wrapped his suited body before exo-skeletal armor colored red onto his torso, arms, and head. Golden bangles and anklets fit snugly on his wrists and ankles while horns adorned his helm as red bug like eyes grew into existence.

The lizard fangire charged forward. "So it's true.", its claws clashed with Tsukasa's fists. "You can copy the other rider's powers down to perfection.", it observed before pulling back one claw and swiping upwards to break their clash. The reptilian fiend lunged forward with a right claw swipe that was blocked by the rider.

Tsukasa was forced back from the attack's force. He sensed the someone behind him and immediately changed forms. "Chou Henshin!", he shouted as his armor and eyes turned blue. He jumped with amazing agility and height. He had vaulted right over the mole fangire's head. The falcon fangire came charging at him along with the hawk and eagle fangires as well.

Given no time to think with very little space or equipment to work with, the rider could only backpedal as he swiftly deflected as many blows he could from the three nocturnal beings. Despite dragon form being much faster than mighty form, he lacked to the power to properly block their strikes and compared to the six arms that wee swinging at him, his own two were barely holding up. Finally one had gotten Tsukasa in the gut, giving them the chance to dog pile him. The mole fangire and the fish fangire quickly ran in to join their companions.

"Chou Henshin!"

One shout and then a flash of purple lit up from underneath the fangire pile. All the bird fangire were sent hurtling through the air. Tsukasa got up slowly, now in the super powerful titan form.

Something seemed to have caught Tsukasa's eye on the alley ground because he had bent down to pick it up. The mole fangire and fish fangire who had been thwarted in their advance interpreted this as an opening. The two of them had just lain their hands on him when the fish fangire shattered as a purple and gold blade of a broadsword stuck through it. The mole fangire quickly let go to gain some much needed distance but again Tsukasa was not to let his prey get away and grabbed hold.

He raised the armed hand high over his head to cut the mole fiend down but the blade was struck out of his hands. His grip on the mole fangire loosened and it quickly ran away. The sword landed with a loud clank onto the alley floor before turning back into its original shape of a lead pipe. Off to the side was the lizard fangire with blood dripping down one of its clawed hands. Tsukasa took one look at it then to his injured hand. Through the thick armor of titan form there was a gash just deep enough to be considered an actual wound.

"Impressive.", Tsukasa noted his opponent's capabilities.

The lizard fangire shook its head. "I return those words to you.", it held up the bloodied claws. Upon closer inspection, the fingers themselves were bleeding from broken claws. "That armor is truly equal to the true kuuga's titan form. The king had warned us before hand but to think your abilities are so great. Even we the one's the queen entrusted with her duty of executioner have already lost one of our own.".

"Flattery will get you nowhere.", Tsukasa stepped forward.

The fangire shook its head in mirth. "Perhaps.", it tipped its head in agreement. "But it serves me well enough as a distraction.".

The rider quickly spun in case of surprise attacks but instead what he saw were two of the avian fangires lifting the mole up into the air. He turned back to the lizard only to see the eagle fangire hoist the reptilian creature up.

"Wash your neck D-cide.", the lizard fangire shouted down at him. "Because it will be my claws that rip your throat out.". He switched his attention to Kidori, "I will see as well traitor. Enjoy whatever short respite D-cide has given you.". With his threats delivered, the five fangires escaped.

Tsukasa followed their flight with his eyes as he pulled off his henshin device, "I'll be waiting too.".

"Tsukasa-san!"

The aforementioned young man turned his head to the source of the voice. "Konoka.", a slight gladness in his voice at seeing she was not hurt in any way. His face quickly twisted into one of horror at what she was planning though.

"That was so cool!", Konoka glomped the young man. The momentum in her running hug was almost enough to send them both tumbling down. She pulled back for only a moment and exclaimed, "You were like a super hero out there.".

Tsukasa offered up a grin and said, "Hey I know I'm cool. No need to state the obvious.". He set the over excited heiress down before anyone got hurt. "Now.", he turned to his fangire informant who was just about to tip toe his way out of a deal.

Kidori saw the look Tsukasa gave him. The fangire chuckled nervously, "Err… don't mind me. Hehehe… Just let me get out of your way and-".

"We had a deal.", Tsukasa cut him off.

Kidori gave up and sighed out in resignation. "Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know but that depends exactly on what kind of information you want.".

"What kind of information?", Tsukasa questioned.

Kidori looked at the young man like he was an idiot. "Look man, fangires are a huge hierarchy to work under. You really think they tell grunts every little detail?".

"So I need to get to a commander or something before I can actually get anywhere?", Tsukasa thought to himself.

"Like I said, it depends on what you want to know.", the canary fangire repeated.

"An invasion."

"Eh? H-how'd you know about that?", Kidori looked surprised. Even Konoka was now looking at Tsukasa with wide eyes.

The aforementioned youth gave his fangire informant a hard stare. "Tell me everything you know that's related to it.", he demanded.

"Wait, you tell me how you know about that first!", the fangire demanded. "Even I didn't originally know about it till I started eavesdropping on the commanders!", Kidori snarled as he bared his fangs.

Tsukasa ignored him and continued, "Talk!".

"Not until you explain why you know our movements!", Kidori's human skin began to give way to stained markings.

"If you won't talk then I'll make you.", Tsukasa prepared the D-cidriver once again.

"Both of you stop it!", Konoka ran in between them. She tried in vain to push them apart but kept her stand all the same. "Tsukasa-san.", she turned to the young man. "Please calm down.", she requested of him.

He gave her one look and just sighed. "Fine.", he grit out as he placed the D-cidriver back in his pocket.

"Kidori-san.", the heiress now turned to the fangire. "Why is it important that you know how Tsukasa-san was able to know about your plans?".

The creature of living stained glass reverted to completely human before speaking. "It's because if they caught grunts like me prying into such matters then I'd be dead. So why would an outsider know?".

Two pairs of eyes concentrated on Tsukasa who hesitated under Konoka's gaze. He didn't care about the fangire but the trust in the girl's eyes seemed to waver for but a moment. He remembered his conversation with Evangeline about the increase in dimensional activity in Kyoto and the words Disidi had left before she collapsed into a coma. "A hunch.", he answered his silent interrogators. "Just leave it at that.".

"Tch!", Kidori cursed under his breath. "There's no helping it. If I keep my mouth shut then I'm dead right?", he sighed. He closed his eyes as he felt a headache coming on. "This is all I know so don't say I'm holding out.". He popped an eye open to get a look at the pair's faces. "Basically there's a fangire army being prepped and ready at this very moment to take over the whole of Kyoto.", he paused as he reached for his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. He took a handful and stuffed them in his mouth before continuing. "The whole problem with this plan is that there isn't a dimensional hole big enough to transport anything on our army's scale.", he grimaced as he forced down a swallow. "So the queen dispatched a fangire to take care of that. It seemed this chosen fangire was to find a way to create a dimensional path or at least find a way to create the largest distortion that would make it possible to fit the army through.".

Tsukasa eyed the pill popping fangire carefully before asking. "Do you know how big of an army we're talking about?".

Kidori gave him a flat stare. "If I had to count.", he held up four fingers. "Then each of my digits would be equal to a thousand.".

* * *

"Kyoto Akaki station! Kyoto Akaki station! Please make sure that all your valuables and belongings are in place as you…"

A figure quickly sprinted out of the train as soon as the doors opened. They were breathing hard, as if they had not physically exerted themselves for a long time. But a purpose drove them on anyway to run on full sprint.

Right behind this figure was the familiar form of Satomi Hakase. She was carrying two suitcases and seemed to try in vain to catch up. "Oi slow down!", she called out to her companion who had gone ahead. In her haste, she tripped up and was on a course for a face-plant while being weighed down by 10kg of luggage. The impact never came however as an arm looped around the slim girl's waist. The scientist looked up to her savior and smiled thankfully, "Thanks Chachamaru.".

"No problem.", the gynoid said without really thinking over it.

"Quick! We have to catch up to her. She might get hurt in all this.", Hakase told her daughter.

Chachamaru shook her head. "There is no need to be alarmed. I've kept a tracer on her just in case. For now we should let her go as she pleases, she will definitely lead us to Tsukasa-san anyway. Besides, after lying down for so long, I'm sure the exercise would be good for Nodoka-san.".


End file.
